Calba SR high romance
by mishakokoro
Summary: It's a sin for a mermaid to have a child with a human, only a prince of the sea don't you understand?...I had to take Lucia's powers and memories away, for her own good." Join a high school life, best romance around with a hint of Mermaid..9 mermaids 9?
1. Lucia's story

Lucia's story- chapter 1

'...this is so boring...' thought the mermaid princess of the north pacific, 'I mean theres nothing to do around here I wish my life was more exciting and I had...someone to love...'

the mermaid princess continued thinking.

"Lucia-sama!" yelled a girl voice from the next room, "Yes Nikora-san?" asked the princess.

"May I have a word with you?" asked the girl named Nikora. "Yes." the blond princess replied and the purple haired woman swam in.

"We have great some stuff to talk about at tonights dinner banquet, revolving the seas issues and about a letter we received from the other 6 kingdoms." reported the girl named Nikora.

"Okay we shall discuss this tonight, see you than Nikora-san." princess Lucia said in a firm and calm voice as Nikora left the room.

The princess then sighed and sat back in her royal chair with staring out into the depths

of the sea with her light blue ocean eyes and her blond hair flowing about in the sea water.

"Nikora-sama." yelled a girl from a distance, "Yes Shelly-chan?" asked Nikora to the little girl with light blond hair, "Why can't I come to the dinner tonight?" asked the little girl looking like she was going to tear up.

"Sorry Shelly but you can't come this is a meeting for the princess...your sister to attend you shall eat in the other dinning hall tonight for this is very important." Nikora tried to explain to the little girl.

"Fine." Shelly sighed and went into her room and laid on her bed gazing out her bedroom

window.

"There's still about 25 minutes until the dinner party, I should go out for a bit." though Lucia out loud and left the palace.

Lucia swam outside, swimming through the water felt so good she swam and swam till she couldn't any longer. Then she spotted a mermaid princess of her palace sobbing about and went to see what was wrong.

"Maria? What's wrong?" she asked the girl. "I wish I could go on the land up there." Maria said sobbing the whole time.

"Why do you wish for something like that Maria?" asked the Princess Lucia, "Because I could meet a boy, theres no boys in the mermaid world I wish there was." she said with a

blank face.

"I know how you feel Maria, I two wish for that." Lucia explained swimming circles around Maria. "You do, the princess feels the same?...I feel somewhat better thankyou Lucia-sama."

"Anytime were friends after all, OH NO IM GONNA MISS THE DINNER PARTY! Later Maria!" said Lucia as she swam inside.

"Where is Lucia?" asked her mother Aqua-sama.

"She'll show trust me I talked to her and she said she'd arrive." said Nikora waiting and hopping she would turn up soon.

"I'M HERE!!" screamed Lucia and swam in as fast as she could and sat down at the table with the most important people in her palace including her mom Aqua-sama.

"Please show up on time in the future a lady...No a princess needs to be earlier at least not late." her mom explained.

"Yes mom I will be early and not late next time." the blond princess said as they talked about the seas conditions and the letter they received from the other 6 kingdoms.

950823958230958239589234

"WHAT! I'm going to the human world?" Lucia yelled mad, happy and surprised.

"Yes dear I think it's for the best the sea is in bad order and some of the other kingdoms have been attacked, I think it's best all the princesses hide out on human land till things get sorted out...but we don't know how long for, it could be weeks, months, years...but we've got a beach house for you to live in for the time being with lots of clothes and money, and a beach house for you to run for more money...I don't really agree with this but all the other princesses have already started going to land and I think it's for the best." her mother explained.

"I don't really agree with this either even though I've always wanted to go...What about the Kingdom though will it be okay when I go?" asked Lucia.

"Yes, it will be fine Lucia-sama, please don't worry and I will take you to get ready." said Nikora as they left the room.

"Lucia before you leave take these with you, your pearl and some humans clothes you have to hide and change so the humans don't panic and don't forget to change them when you get tho the beach house cause they are wet...and Lucia-sama keep this pearl safe at all costs and don't let it fall into evil..." Nikora explained and leaded her to the beach where there they said goodbye...

"So this is the human world, It's so beautiful and great, and these feet are pretty easy to use although I'm not quite used to it yet and I'm all wet." mumbled Lucia as she walked down the beach shore shivering, then she bumped into someone and fell on them.

"I'm sorry." she said as she looked down and blushed seeing there was a cute boy underneath her. "It's okay, are you alright?" he asked helping her up and seeing she was soaked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Lucia asked, "Because...your all wet and soaked and trembling." he said and she looked down at herself. "Oh ha, I fell in the water, I just moved her so I don't no where my house it yet." she said to the boy with orange hair.

"Well you can come to my house and dry off I'm Kaito by the way I'm a freshmen at Calba S.R high." he said and put his hand out to shake it.

"NO way really thats the school I'm starting at tomorrow...oh and I'm Lucia." she said and shook his hand, and went to fall, and fell in his arms.

"Lucia? Are you alright?" he asked but she had fainted, he then picked her up and carried her to his house.

(Later)

Lucia started to wake up and she noticed that she wasn't at the beach anymore, but in a beach house, she then started to get up.

"Hey you alright?" asked Kaito, "Yeah I think I'm fine." she said and got up and rubbed her head, "Well that's good, hey how about this I know you don't know me well but I'm not a bad person how about I help you find your house and you come to the New years festival with me?" Kaito asked.

"Uh, okay sure!" Lucia said in excitement, 'My first date she though.' and they left to find Lucia's house.

"Here it is...you live her?" Kaito asked, "Yeah I guess so." said Lucia as she pulled out the key Nikora gave her with the clothes and opened the door, "This house is pretty nice." said Kaito walking in.

"Yeah it is." said Lucia and walked in and sat on the couch, well Kaito sat beside her.

"Well you should get into some dry clothes and get ready now that I no where you live, all pick you up around the time the festival is starting.

"Okay, see you then." Lucia said and waved bye to Kaito before exploring the house and changing her clothes.

"YAY, I can't believe I met a boy so fast, hes so great!" Lucia squealed in excitement, and picked out the cutest clothes ever to go on her "FIRST DATE".

"I can't believe human clothes are so cute!" she mumbled to herself well she got ready.

DING DONG...

"The door! It must be kaito!" Lucia said and ran down the stairs and opened the door, only to see kaito standing there in hot clothes.

"Yo, ready to go?" asked Kaito, "Yeah I sure am Lucia replied.

When they got there, they played games, looked around ate cotton candy, after that they went to see the fire works.

"Hey want to go watch the fire works?" asked Kaito. "F-I-R-E W-O-R-K-S?" asked Lucia.

"Yeah you no what they are don't you?" asked Kaito with a strange look, "Of course I do let's go see them!" Lucia stated and they went to see the fire works.

'Man I hope there nothing scary we don't have stuff like that in the mermaid world.'

Lucia thought to herself when she heard and big BANG and jumped into Kaito's arms.

"Are you alright are you scared of fireworks?" asked Kaito, "No not really I just don't like loud BANGS reminds me of thunder." Lucia said, "It's alright they wont hurt you look up." Kaito said softly.

Lucia then slowly looked up in the sky and saw the pretty lights flashing and sparkling before her eyes and the only thing she could say was "Pretty." and as soon as she said that Kaito smiled and they kepted watching them Lucia in Kaito's arms.

After the fireworks Kaito walked Lucia home and asked "So, did you have a good time?",

"I sure did thanks for today." said Lucia smiling brightly. "No problem, do you mid if I pick you up for school tomorrow?" asked Kaito.

"Sure." Lucia said happily as the said there good nights and went to sleep for the night.

To be continued...

I hoped you enjoyed in I suck in English I'm a grade 9 and I enjoy writing even If I suck so I hope that you all enjoyed I have lots of ideas for this story so ill try to update and I'd appreciate if you would all read and review, and about my other storys I don't think I plan on finishing any of the but secret life's when I get a chance, but this one I 100 plan on finishing and theres going to be a lot of episodes so look forward to it! Thanx, Jasmine.


	2. School with a pretty sugar pitch!

School with a pretty sugar pitch!- Chapter 2

Briiiinnnnnggggg! Brinnnggggggg!

"Ugh...mornings are so hard already, man this bites." said Lucia rolling out of bed onto the floor, when the doorbell rang.

DING DONG!...

"Erg, who is it now!" Lucia asked cranky and tiredly falling down the stairs and then opening the door, to find Kaito dressed and ready to go to school.

"What's with the yelling in the house, tired?" asked Kaito, "Yeah wahhhh I don't want to go to school." Lucia complained whining like a child hoping to get her way.

"Well this is a different side I didn't see yesterday for sure." Kaito said and smirked at her reaction. "Well this is also a different side of you MR. Nice guy." Lucia said sarcastically.

"That's it." Kaito said with a mean looking face on him, and when Lucia saw the face she backed up and ran around with Kaito chasing her.

"Leave me alone meanie!" she shirked as Kaito grabbed her and started tickling her till she couldn't breathe anymore.

"I- gi-ve up." she said between laughs, "Okay and never call me meanie again or I'll really be a meanie next time, now hurry and get your uniform or do you need help with that to?" he asked grinning evilly.

"NO! PERVERT!" she yelled and ran up stairs and got ready fast and ran downstairs in 2 seconds. 'Works every time.' thought Kaito we'll smirking at her walking downstairs, "What now imagining what I'm wearing underneath?" she asked looking not impressed.

"Maybe...Maybe not you never know." said Kaito still smirking, "ER! YOU BEG PERV!" she yelled and ran out the door only to find two girls watching standing outside the house.

"Um...Kaito who's this girl? Your Girlfriend?" asked the one girl really shyly her name was Tina. "Yeah who is she Kaito?" asked the pushy girl named Galia.

"Oh, Tina, Galia, this is Lucia she just moved here recently." explained Kaito. "Nice to meet you I hope we can be friends." said Lucia bowing. "haha...nice to meet you Lucia." said Galia evilly and Lucia tensed up when she heard the voice.

"Well girls love to stay and chat but me and Lucia have to go now, see you in class." Kaito said and grabbed Lucia's hand and ran down the road with her.

"They seem pretty close, I don't like it shall we keep an eye on her Galia?" asked Tina.

"Yes Indeed we shall." said Galia and continued to walk to school.

2389753058230952495-2349

"Hey sorry about back there, those girls are really into me and always very jealous of everyone I talk to so don't take it the wrong way really there are a lot of girls other than you that they have did this to." said Kaito.

"Oh it's okay really it didn't bug me and it's not like I was scared of them." Lucia said laughing stupidly and Kaito smirked, "Then why are you shaking." asked Kaito still holding on to Lucia's hand.

"I uh..." she was speechless she didn't know what to say, "It's okay to be afraid cause you got me." Kaito mumbled and pulled her into a warm embrace to make sure she was okay when she started crying her eyes out.

'Oh...why am I crying...I guess I'm not really used to people being like this to me all the people in the mermaid world like me and adore me cause I'm the princess but it's different here isn't it not everyone likes me...but I'm so glad...so glad I met you...Kaito.'

thought Lucia clasping his shirt tight.

"See you were upset, I could tell so don't every try to hide something from me LOSER."

he said and stuck his tongue out and ran down the beach shore.

"Hey you meanie!!" yelled Lucia from the other side of the beach, and Kaito turned around and asked "What did you just say."

"Meanie meanie!" Lucia mocked him and ran the other way, and Kaito ran after her and grabbed her and fell on her tickling her till she was crying.

"Kaito-kun?" asked another cute voice. Lucia froze for a second and grabbed Kaito's shirt berrying her head into his chest.

"Oh good morning Hosho-san." Kaito said and looked down feeling his shirt getting all wet , and patted Lucia on the head.

"Who's this girl Kaito-kun?" asked the blue hared girl softly. Lucia pushed into him harder not wanting to hear anymore, she didn't trust anyone other than Kaito.

"This is Lucia-chan she just moved here not too long ago." explained Kaito, "She seems awfully close and shy what'd you do to her Kaito?" the girl said giving him a smirky weird look.

"Nothing she just really doesn't know anyone and is way scared of the people around here, I guess it's different from where she lived before, so shes kind of clingy but I don't mind she cute." Kaito said smirking.

"That's so you Kaito." she said and walked up to Lucia and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey Lucia-chan want to be my friend." asked the girl.

Lucia was shaking but looked up at her she was really cute with blue hair and brown eyes, and she look quite nice but just to make sure she looked up at Kaito and he nodded his head knowing what she was thinking and she nodded her head at the girl.

"My full names Hanon Hosho but you can just call me Hanon." she said and winked, soon they were close friends although still the only person she could really be open with was still Kaito.

4819402-41204012

At school...

"Welcome class today we have a new student, Lucia Nanami I hope you will all be nice and show her around, Miss Hosho our class president will help you will anything." the male teacher stated.

"Actuality I already know Lucia-chan I met her this morning, and I think as Class President she should sit next to Kaito to make her more comfortable because she already knows him well enough." Hanon stated smiling at Lucia.

"Okay if you think it's for the best Galia could you sit beside Hosho-san." the teacher asked.

"Yes sir..." she said giving Lucia a scary face and sitting beside Hanon. Well Lucia sat down she felt the whole room staring at her it was very uncomfortable and she kept twitching in her seat when Galia and Tina looked over.

"Kaito..." Lucia whispered softly, and he looked over at her, "What is it something bothering you?" he asked looking at her staring at her desk, "W-Whys everyone looking at me?" Lucia stuttered.

"Probably because your siting with me." he stated. "Oh..." she said and stayed quiet until lunch time.

58205923059230 (lunch)

"Lucia-chan come sit with me and Kaito, here you can even sit beside him." Hanon said and Lucia sat down next to him not eating at all. "Hey Lucia are you feeling alright are you sick?" he asked as all the girls started at her making her really uncomfortable.

"No...I'm fine..." Lucia said siting there with her head down looking at the desk, "Are you sure I can take you to see the nurse." he offered but she just felt more glares and shook her head.

"Lucia-chan is it all these people, their staring and making you feel uncomfortable right?  
" asked Hanon looking around watching all the girls looking at Lucia.

"If thats it we can eat outside." Kaito said. "No really there's nothing wrong with eating here." Lucia said quietly.

"Yeah there is Lucia we have gym next do you want to faint you have to eat something." Hanon said but she just kept looking down. "OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT ALL YOU GIRLS STOP LOOKING OVER HER DO YOU HAVE KNOW LIFES!" Hanon screamed.

After that all the girl stopped watching and continued on eating there lunches, then Kaito tapped on Lucia's shoulder and told her to look up, she then slowly lifted her head up and looked around know one was looking anymore.

"Now eat up Lucia-chan." said Hanon smiling, for the first time in her life she felt like she really had a friend not someone who liked her cause she was a princess but because of who she was, she then started to tear up.

"Lucia-chan what's wrong?" Hanon asked watching her cry, "For once I really feel that I got some true friends thank you Hanon-chan." Lucia sobbed and Kaito gave her and hug and Hanon grab her hand showing they were real friends. (good thing know one was watching or there would be a dead Lucia...)

52975923885923859 Gym class

"Everyone get into pairs and lets do some soccer kicks and warm up everyone on the field!" the gym teacher yelled.

"Hanon-chan...will you be my partner." asked Lucia seeing as you couldn't pair with a boy, "Of course you know I thought you'd never ask." Hanon said cheerfully and grab her hand and ran into the field to start practice.

"Okay Lucia kick!" yelled Hanon. "Okay ready!" she yelled and kicked the ball, it went flying and Hanon had to run for it.

"You know I really hate gym class." said Hanon kicking the ball back, "Really I didn't think someone as popular and as pretty as you could hate something." said Lucia laughing.

"Well it's true." said Hanon as she continued to pass it back and forth until the class was finished.

582350239502390 (end of day skipping last period for now like i did to the second)

'I wonder where Kaito is.' thought Lucia as she walked out seeing Hanon she was going to go to her when she overheard her conversation.

"Hanon why are you so nice to that new girl, shes nothing but a pest a road block for you,

I know you like Kaito so why do you let her cling to him like that?" asked the girl named Galia.

"I have my reasons leave me alone." Hanon said coldly and walked away, 'She likes...Kaito? That means she hates me for interfering? Am I really just a pest?' she thought as tear rolled down her eyes.

"Hey Lucia I've been looking for you, do you want to walk home together?" asked Kaito who was behind her. "..."

"Lucia? You alright?" he asked hearing to response he spun her around to see her crying, "Lucia...did someone bully you?" Kaito asked. "No...I just want to go home." she sobbed out and kept crying.

"Come I'll walk you home, lets go." he said and went to pull her but this time she didn't move, "Hey Lucia come on don't be like this." Kaito smirked "I get it you want me to carry you?" he asked.

"NO! Leave me just go home, or talk to Hanon shes over there!" Lucia screamed and ran home.

'I wonder whats wrong with her.' he thought and ran after her, only to be stopped by Hanon. "Kaito-kun wheres Lucia-chan?" Hanon asked curious, "She ran off crying you know whats wrong with her shes worrying me." he said looking in the direction she ran.

"Can I ask you something Kaito-kun..." Hanon asked emotionless "Sure go ahead." Kaito said now curious himself. "Why do you care about her so much you only met her the other day." she said harshly.

"I don't really know why I kind of feel like I no her she makes me feel complete I don't know why." he said quietly. "I see then what are you waiting for! Go get her boy!" she said happily smiling.

"Thanks Hanon I'll do that." he said and ran off, 'Idiot' she thought before leaving.

23580590320592095 (Lucia's beach house)

SMASH!

"Huh? Whats that..." Lucia thought out loud now really scared for her life, but she slowly got up thinking she wasn't going to be scared only to be jumped on!

"EKKKKKK!!" Lucia shrieked, "Shhh idiot this is a murder or anything quiet down." the boy said, and Lucia opened her eyes to see Kaito. "What do you want get off me!" she yelled.

"Stop yelling and I'm not getting off till you tell me why you are so upset." Kaito said and smirked, "I'm not get off get off." she continued to yelled.

"If you don't quiet yourself I'm going to have to use drastic measures." Kaito continued to smirk, "Like what!" she yelled.

"Like kiss you." he said and smirked more when he saw the look on her face and she started to go pale. "LET GO NOW!" she kept screaming. Then he pinned her arms above her head and dropped his body down on her making her scream.

"Tell me, you know what happens next." he said smiling till he heard her crying really bad and pulled her up into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just really want to know cause I care about you a lot and I don't no why, would you just please tell me?" he asked kindly.

"I know that Hanon likes you and theres a lot of people who have known you for a long time and haven't got as close as I am I just really feel like I'm messing up your life." she said sobbing between each word.

"Lucia, I would have told you if you were and I would have never started talking to you if you were, Lucia this is my choice and my choice is to have you by my side is that so bad?" he asked hugging her tightly in his chest until she fell asleep crying right in his arms...

914891294912041 (outside the house)

'Well well look at this the idiot really does care...looks like I'll back down for now.' thought Hanon and left.

9834532508359 (Lucia's dream)

'Lucia...my darling little girl.' the male voice said softly, 'This is daddy come to daddy Lucia.' said the voice as he picked the baby up from the crib... 'Our little baby.' the female voice said and pinched her making the baby giggle in delight...'Come Lucia I love you Lucia...Lucia...'

END DREAM

8235095923850945546

Lucia's eyes fluttered open, and she noticed she was dreaming...'What kind of dream was that...it was weird...' she thought trying to get up she noticed Kaito was still holding her tight in his arms... 'Kaito...my hearts racing...can you feel it to.' she thought and dozed off back to sleep not awaking Kaito...

To be continued...

5834853406396-9356-53

Hoped you enjoyed I really couldn't think of a lot for the he said she said thing I'm not really good at that but I hope you still enjoyed and thank you for everyone that read this chapter all the way through because I'm an newbie I guess, thanks again, Jas.


	3. Math storm, hold me close!

Math storm, hold me close- Chapter 3:

In class...

"Okay everyone as you all know well be having a math test tomorrow, so everyone study well and I wish you all the best of luck!" the teacher announced to the class. "But you never said anything about a test till now." said one of the boys in the class.

"Well thats the best part about being a teacher we don't have to give notice, you better all study mostly you Lucia-chan.

Briiiinnnnnggggg! "Class dismissed."

"Hey Lucia-chan? What did she say your name for are you no good in math?" asked Hanon who was packing up her bag. "Yeah your right I really such at math." Lucia said sighing.

"Wait I know who can help you with that!" She yelled looking over at Kaito sitting at his desk still. "Kaito-kun!" Hanon yelled. He than looked at Hanon and looked at Lucia and said fine I'll help.

"Great! Thats awesome you should go home together and study at Lucia's house and work hard together then." said Hanon with a grin on her face. "Fine with me how about you Lucia?" asked Kaito. "Yeah thats fine with me." she said and they walked out of the room together and walked home.

8560298-23459 (At Lucia's house)

"Hey Kaito should we start now?" asked Lucia, "You sure you don't want to leave that till later..." Kaito asked lazily. "No! We should start now don't be like this or well never get anything done." pointed out Lucia getting mad at Kaito.

"Fine fine...what don't you get?" Kaito asked sitting down beside Lucia and trying to help.

"All of these." Lucia said and circled all of the stuff on the page.

"Oh gosh do you even pay attention in class at all, how can't you get this it makes perfect sense." Kaito stated not really helping at all. "Your hear to help me not make fun of me gosh...just cause I'm not good in math." Lucia said annoyed by his lack of help.

"Well sorry I don't teach stupid people." Kaito said and laughed, "This isn't funny ugly." she said and ignored him. "What'd you call me!" Kaito said getting frustrated.

"I called you ugly what are you going to do about it kill me or just not teach me math!" she said and laughed a bit. "No I'm going to ignore you until you take it back and yes that means I'm not going to teach you and maybe if you try saying it one more time I might kill you to." Kaito said and laid back on the couch where they were both siting.

"Fine be that way." she said waiting for an answer but it never came, 'What's he thinking acting like this what a jerk.' Lucia thought well watching Kaito laying back ignoring her.

389012092385248 (In front of the window)

'What the hell are they doing there like totally ignoring each other, whats with this I set this up to get them closer and they seem farther apart...and apart from that it looks like it's going to start raining soon I better get home I guess if it doesn't work out I always have a chance.' Hanon thought and walked home.

9058239058230 (Back inside 20mins later)

"Um Kaito you better go home it looks like it's about to rain anytime soon, I think there's going to be a big storm." Lucia said trying to talk to him.

"..." he did nothing but sit there and stare at the roof, "Okay I'm sorry!" Lucia said finally giving up seeing that he wasn't anytime soon.

"..." he still stayed quiet, "Kaito please talk to me I'm really really sorry!" Lucia said leaning over almost on top of him looking over when there was a big BOOM!

BOOOMMMM! (thunder)

"Ekkkkk!" Lucia screamed and fell on Kaito, "Hey, are you alright?" Kaito asked as soon as she screamed. "..." she stays quiet laying on top of him holding on to him for dear life.

"Lucia don't ignore me I promise I won't ignore you again I'm sorry." Kaito said looking at the blond on him not moving. He slowly went to get up when the thunder struck again,

causing Lucia to push him back down.

"Hey come on I didn't know you wanted on me this bad, I mean yesterday you were scared." he said meanly and smirked. "...".

"Lucia I'm joking your scared of thunder right I remember you telling me before don't worry just let me help you sit up okay." he said in a understanding tone, as he got up with Lucia in his arms, "Come look up Lucia-chan." he teased.

"W-wh-y..." she stuttered

KABOOM!

"Ekkkk!" she screamed again, "Come on Lucia it's not that scary, you seem to be scared a lot come on you scaredy cat just look up." he mocked and she slowly lifted her head, and blushed when she saw how cute he was and tried to look away.

"Stop, stay calm and look at me I promise it will be better." Kaito said kindly. Lucia toke his advice when the thunder stuck again she jumped a little and tears came rolling down her face, but she kept looking at him just like he said.

"I'll protect you don't worry." he said as more tears rolled down her face he kissed her gently on the lips and she grabbed him and held him tight.

840394912949343 (Outside)

"Hehehe I knew it coming back after going to the store for food paid off even though I'm scared and cold this is so worth it, the PRINCESS fell in love with the same boy again but at least this time there together." Hanon said out loud before leaving. (for real this time lol)

028599545589959

Kaito and Lucia parted lips, "Lucia, do you remember anything from when you were about 7 years old." asked Kaito. "..." she couldn't say anything but thought for a while.

"It's okay if you don't really, It was just a random question." Kaito said lying. "...Now that you say stuff like that I don't remember anything...do you know something I don't?" she asked now really wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Oh nothing, really it's alright I'll make you remember." he said and kissed her again but this time it was different from the first it was rough and pushy and it didn't seem like him.

Lucia shoved him off, "Kaito thats not like you stop it." Lucia said sounding worried, "How would you know if it is or not?" He asked strangely. "I...don't know it's just not its not." she started screaming and shaking her head not knowing how she knew she really felt like she was being left out from something.

"Lucia you wouldn't know...we've only known each other for a few weeks..." Kaito said getting uncomfortably close and pushing her down. "Kaito..." she said softly.

BANG!

"Ekkkk!" she screamed and when she did he kissed her and then pushed her against the wall, and watched her shocked and scared and asked her one more time "Do you remember?".

"No No No!" she kept repeating over and over again, "Lucia...do you really not remember me?" he said in a sad voice.

'Huh? What's wrong with him...Ive never even been to the human world before how would I know you...' she thought and fainted in his arms.

"LUCIA!" he yelled and shook her, 'I over did this...why I'm such an idiot I love her so much so why can't I stop myself when I'm scaring her.' he thought to himself...'and does she really not remember me...' he continued thinking well he picked her up and carried her and put her on the couch beside him laying her on his shoulder and dosing off.

0289508230590235 (Little while later)

"Uh a dream..." Lucia thought out loud, she then felt something move and she looked over to find Kaito asleep beside her... 'It wasn't a dream...' she thought and blushed, when he started to awake.

"Lucia..." he mumbled and rolled over on Lucia with no shirt on, "K-Kaito..." she stuttered, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you scared I just wanted to tell you but I can't." he mumbled and laid his head into her chest.

"Kaito are you feeling alright your burning up." Lucia said noticing how hot he was, "Yeah I'm just a little hot and dizzy nothing really." he said in her ear tickling it.

"We gotta get you up...come on try to sit up." Lucia said worrying.

"I can get up..." Kaito then got up and laid the other way one the couch, "I'll get you a cold cloth, don't move." Lucia said and got up to get a cold cloth.

"Here lay back it will make you feel better, let me put it on." Lucia said and she laid the cloth on his forehead.

"Thank you..." Kaito muttered, "Now would you tell me what all that stuff was about last night?" she asked. "Now that you bring that up I guess I could tell you...I met a girl on the beach 7 years ago just like you same looks, same attitude, same name you told me one day you were looking for a pearl with your sister...Nikora...and you stayed for a whole year you really liked me and I really liked you but one day you disappeared I don't know where you went but you did...and never came back till now." Kaito explained.

'What...Nikora's...he knows her then it must be true...but I can't remember anything from when I was that small so he could be telling the truth...Kaito...is what you say true and nothing less of true.' Lucia thought.

"Kaito...maybe what your saying is true...Nikora...she is...but I don't..." she tried to explain her thinking but ending up crying instead. "Lucia you were such and cry baby back then to." Kaito sat up and looked at her and laughed.

"And I love every part of it." Kaito then embraced Lucia with a soft loving hug. "Now this...this is the Kaito I know past or present I'm not sure but you are the same as whenever." Lucia said and tried to smile but cried some more instead.

"Don't worry, I'll help you...help you remember okay even if you don't know even if you don't remember we can make some new memories together." Kaito said holding her tight.

"Okay...I'm alright now, I can do this...how about we forget this emotional breakdown scene and start a new page as your old friend." she asked.

"That's alright with me if it's alright with you." he said smiling at every word she said.

"Yep, now can we get some math done now it's almost 10:00pm." Lucia complained, 'Yep the same old Lucia from back then even if she did forget me...and everything else.' thought Kaito while helping Lucia with her math work.

8599234583490694 (later 11:00pm)

"Your starting to get the hand of this finally, I think you'll do good in tomorrows test if you don't fall asleep that is." Kaito said and laughed at her cute pout face.

"Well I think we can stop now I'm good enough at this now that I can do it on the test tomorrow, but wait I still got the homework part to do wahh." complained Lucia.

"It's okay go to bed I'll do it for you, so you can go to sleep now." Kaito offered.

"But then you'll get no sleep." Stated Lucia.

"It's okay I got tones of sleep this last week knowing you, you probably got slim to none." he said acting manly.

"You really do know me don't you?" Lucia asked.

"Do you think I'd just kiss some random girl I don't know, I don't think so!" Kaito pointed out.

"Maybe...ugly." Lucia said and stuck out her tongue at Kaito. "..." nothing was said.

"Oh dear god please don't tell me your starting this again!" she sighed.

"..."

"KAITO!"

To be continued...

I hope your still enjoying...I hope so...I know it's not really good but I hope someone likes it , please read and review, thanks, Jas.


	4. A closet for two?

A closet for two- Chapter 4 :

"Hey Lucia, Kaito said he needs to meet you to talk to you private after school in his closet, no jokes seriously I got to go so talk to you later." Hanon said and ran off.

'Well this is weird why in a closet?' Lucia thought to herself before walking over to Kaito's house to meet in his closet...

9413583-582358 At the house.

Lucia knocks walks in and shuts the door, in the closet (what an idiot) "What'd you want Kaito-kun?" asked Lucia. "What do you mean what do I want what do you want?" asked Kaito.

"Huh Hanon told me you wanted to meet me here." Lucia asked in a weird way, "And you believed her..." asked Kaito. "Yeah well you did to if your here so shut up its way to crowded in here lets get out." suggested Lucia.

She tired to open the door but it wouldn't budge a bit, "It's not opening." Lucia said pulling on the closet door, "Let me see switch places with me." Kaito asked but they she couldn't move.

"I can't move and your way to close to me move a bit this is really weird." said Lucia trying not to look at Kaito. "I'm sorry but I can't I'm going to move my hand over there and try to open the door wait." Kaito said reaching out for the door handle.

"Mppphh...stop it." Lucia said really loud, "Stop making weird noises." muttered Kaito still trying to reach but gave up, "Wait I can do th-" Lucia started but then fell onto Kaito.

"Ouch that hurts get up." Kaito flamed, "Owuuuccchhh." Lucia screamed. "Stop screaming like an idiot it didn't hurt that much." he complained, "Ow ow ow ow ow." Lucia kept saying over and over again..

"Lucia, are you alright?"...he asked seeing as she didn't stop yelling. "No no no my foot I really really hurt it." she shrieked. "Okay calm down can you get up?" he asked her.

"No..." she said back, "Okay I'm going to get up slowly then." he told her and started rising up, only to fall on her. "This is going no where and if it keeps up like this I can't stay like this much longer." he said out loud.

"What are you talking about Kaito?" she asked. "You don't feel it? It's hot we've been close to each other too long like this...isn't your heart racing like mine?" he asked Lucia blushed madly and looked away.

"Lucia..." Kaito said deeply, 'Oh gosh this is bad, I no it's hard for him to control himself...but yet it's the same for me.' Lucia thought well leaning in closer to his body.

'Oh god NO Lucia what are you doing you idiot.' thought Kaito, "Let me? Will you let me." asked Kaito, Lucia shook her head yes without thinking.

'Oh god why did I ask why did she say yes.' he thought trying not to.

'Why would I say yes I can't control it anymore.' she thought pushing him into the wall and rubbing against his chest.

"Lucia..." he said softly and pushed her back into the opposite wall and kissed her over and over again.

"Kaito...s-stop pleas-e, I don't really like you that way." Lucia said softly not knowing what to say, "I'm sorry I don't even know what I just did that I'm really sorry Lucia." Kaito said softly and stopped.

"Ow..." Lucia sobbed, "Does your foot still hurt?..." asked Kaito, "Yeah a lot." Lucia said, "We got to get out can you move your foot out of the way?" Kaito asked. "Yeah I think so." she said and moved it to the side.

SMASH!

"Got it!" yelled Kaito happy, "You broke the door idiot." she mumbled, "Only to help you now let me pick you up I'll take you to the hospital. "Uh Kaito I ca-n wa-lk really." Lucia stuttered.

"No stop acting like you can, It's okay to say it when you mean it, but now of all times don't act like this let me help you." Kaito said in a mad tone.

"Okay help me please." Lucia said and started to blush when Kaito went to pick her up.

"Let's go then." Kaito said seriously and walked out the door with Lucia in his arm (which happens a lot :D.) But outside there were a few spy's...

"Hey Galia what you think they were doing that toke so long in there and why is Lucia-chan in Kaito-kun's arms...ticks me off do you think there going to get married or something...I saw this in a drama once." Tina started getting really mad.

"Are you an idiot or something, no but I think we should follow them to see what there going to do ...hehe..." Galia laughed evilly well following them down the street.

7823890525980456949 (at the hospital)

Kaito put down Lucia on a bench, and sat down beside her, and asked "Lucia do you want something to drink?" "Um..yes please would you get me one?" asked Lucia.

"No I'm going to ask you if you want a drink, but not get you one." Kaito said sarcastically. "Meanie..." Lucia faked cried (btw shes not really good at it :P.)

"Idiot I told you to not call me a meanie, your lucky your hurt." Kaito said seriously and went to get something to drink.

523485923058923458 ( Back with the evil gals )

"Hey Tina why do you think they went to the hospital? Maybe visiting someone?" asked Galia. "And you call me an idiot, how about you most likely if Kaito was carrying Lucia to the hospital there not visiting someone, shes probably hurt." Tina explained.

"Errr...that Lucia girl gets on my nerves she acts all helpless and sweet when shes probably just using him...and I wonder how she got hurt..." Galia said really loud turned red from anger.

"I got a plan, lets make her show her true side..." Tine told Galia and walked inside the hospital.

75238978502348520485 (Back with Lucia)

'I wonder whats taking Kaito so long to get back...' thought Lucia when she felt someone tap on her shoulder thinking it might be Hanon she turned around to find Galia and Tina standing behind her, the two girls she wasn't to fond of.

"Hey Lucia-chan, what you doing here all by yourself." asked Tina evilly. "Yeah Lucia-chan where's you boyfriend KAITO..." asked Galia getting closer to Lucia.

"Hey you girls over there what are you doing picking on this girl?" shouted a girl with dark green hair. 'Wow shes so pretty and cool.' thought all three of the girls backing off Lucia and walking away.

"Hey were those girl bothering you princess-sama." asked the girl.

'Princess-sama... does she know...' thought Lucia looking a the pretty looking girl now beside her.

"Who are you to know that?" asked Lucia with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm a mermaid princess just like you, I'm the princess of the North Atlantic Rina Toin, Please to meet you Lucia-sama." said the girl named Rina sitting down by Lucia.

"You've never meet me before how would you know I was a princess..." asked Lucia still not understanding what was going on, "Well you see you got a pendant like me...I was just hoping you didn't find it but then yet again you wouldn't know what I was talking about if you were human." Rina explained and laughed a little.

"Oh you know your the first princess I met here, are there really all 7 mermaid princesses here?" asked Lucia. "Yeah there here and your the first one I found two but don't find them the way I did it dangerous to let humans know what you are." Rina said making sure she was listening.

"Okay, Rina-chan? Are you going to school in the human world?" asked Lucia interested. "No I don't why?" asked Rina.

"Because wouldn't it be better if we were all together?" asked Lucia. "Yeah that would be good, why should I come to your school?" asked Rina.

"Yeah you should I go to Calba S.R high, then we could be together and help to find the other 5 princesses." said Lucia smiling.

"Okay deal I'll see you at school on Monday then, but for now I have to search for my friend Noel, I'll talk later Lucia-sama." Rina said and walked away.

238395290584 (with Kaito)

"I hate stupid drink machines." he said and kicked the machine get mad, then the drinks finally came out.

"Finally." he said and walked back to Lucia.

4835932849043 ( after they saw the doctor)

"I'm so glad your not really hurt." Kaito said sighing in relief and watching Lucia limp to the bench in the park and sit down.

"Yeah I'm glad it's just strained, so it should be okay in 3-4 days." Lucia said rubbing her foot that was still in pain.

"We should get home it's starting to get dark." Kaito suggested, "Yeah we should get going then." Lucia agreed and got up and tripped and Kaito grabbed her.

"Ow...flippers." Lucia cursed, "Did you hurt your foot again?" asked Kaito holding her up from falling again. "Yeah but I'm fine I think..." Lucia started and tried to walk and fell again.

"Here let me help." said Kaito and picked her up Bridal style again, "I um- thanks Kaito." Lucia spitted out while holding on to Kaito's shirt, "No problem the least I can do for an Injured girl." he said and continued to walk.

'Hes so sweet...and why is my heart beating so fast all a sudden...' Lucia thought well looking up at his face shining in the moonlight. 'He's so handsome.' she thought some more.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" asked Kaito smirking. 'Forget that hes a total jerk.'

"Maybe you want a kiss." he he and he kept smirking, and Lucia started blushing noticing this Kaito leaned in and kiss her gently on the lips.

'Kaito...why don't I mind this...Before it was so different... like now and in the storm why do I feel like this...' thought Lucia as there lips parted, and Kaito dropped her off at home and said goodbye.

523789525924758 (Inside Lucia's house)

"Kaito...could this be love...the more I thought that I might know you and you might have something to do with the past I can't remember the closer I become to you and the more I just want to be with you I wonder why that is..." Lucia thought out-loud and walked upstairs to her bed and layed down soon falling asleep only to have a dream about a boy with black hair and green eyes.

To be continued...

5892357823583205923059

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and who is this mystery boy in Lucia's dream...whahahahahah I really like my story :P anyway write and review please


	5. A pushy new lover?

A pushy new lover- Chapter 5

834048923452390 Morning 7:00am...

'Ugh I cant sleep at all.' thought Lucia laying in her bed looking out her window at the beach, 'I should go to the beach for a walk...if I can get down there with this foot.' she continued thinking over and over before she got up and limped down to the beach.

748750238523095928 (down on the beach)

"Ow...ow...ow." Lucia said between each limp, "The water sure is pretty in the morning though."

SWOOSH...

'Huh who's that?' she thought looking out into the water seeing a suffer coming in on a big wave and then walking through the sand towards her.

"Hey there, whats a pretty girl like you wandering around so early in the morning on a beach alone." asked the boy with BLACK HAIR and GREEN EYES (hint hint dream.)

"I uh- nothing really." she managed to spit out as the boy came closer and closer finally dropping his surf bored and looking straight into Lucia's eyes.

"I fell like I know you from somewhere." the boy said grabbing her hand making her panic trying to to tremble in fear.

"I don't know you let go of me!" she yelled, and then someone behind her grabbed her and pulled her to there side and punched the guy in the face.

"Back off Johnny." said the male voice most likely mad, and Lucia turned around to see Kaito standing there with a surf bored. "Kaito!" Lucia said surprised and grabbed on to him and looked at the other boy still starring at her.

"Kaito that's your little girlfriend there? I didn't know, but you better watch her from now on shes really cute just my type." he mocked and left smirking.

"Lucia are you alright he didn't hurt you did he?" asked Kaito looking at the girl at his side.

"No I'm fine, thank you for saving me though." Lucia said and sat down on the beach rubbing her foot. "Is your foot hurting again?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah but I'm okay...and by the way since when have you surfed?" asked Lucia curious seeing Kaito with a surf bored.

"I have surfed for a long time since I was little, I mostly do competitions and early morning surfing and that boy that was just with you he was last years champion from America so hes in the competitions here this year to try to beat me, but I suggest you stay away from him hes bad news." explained Kaito.

"Oh." Lucia said yawning, "Are you tired I'll take you home." Kaito suggested, "Sure." Lucia said getting up and walking to her beach house.

7852495823-592 (The beach house.)

"Here we go your room, have a good rest." Kaito said walking out of the room going to practice some more before it got to bright out.

'Aw hes the sweetest ever I wish I could be close to him forever but someday, I know I'll have to return to the mermaid world, and leave him behind and when that day comes it's going to be sad...and I won't just miss him but Hanon too.' thought Lucia.

And then she closed for eyes and rested.

9235828572458473 ( 1:30pm)

DING DONG

"Coming!" yelled Lucia running downstairs to open the door.

"I'm coming in." yelled the girl from outside the door and walked in, "Good morning Lucia." said Hanon taking off her shoes.

"Good morning Hanon." Lucia said greeting her friend at the door, and offering her a drink and to sit down.

"Hey Lucia, I came to ask if you want to come shopping for swim suits with me today, and go to the surfing competition today you know Kaito will be in it eh?" asked Hanon in a mocking way.

"Sure I will, and yes I do." said Lucia with excitement in her eyes, "Then let's go Lucia!" screamed Hanon as she pulled Lucia out of the house and ran for the mall.

137589237578354 (at the mall with Hanon)

"Oh Lucia look over there isn't that swim suit the best you should get it Kaito-kun will really think it's cute on you." said Hanon running around the store like an crazed idiot.

"Really you think he'd like the one Hanon, I mean I'd buy it cause it's really cute." said Lucia looking at the pink swimsuit.

The swimsuit was a pink bikini with ruffles and has a cute little bow on the left shoulder and tied behind the neck.

"Aw yes yes try it on!" Hanon squealed in excitement, "Okay."

"Hanon-chan! it's so cute! I'm buying it!" yelled Lucia in the change room and ran out to pay for in at eh counter. (Hanon already bought hers.)

75389503563476 (at the beach)

"Lucia are you done changing yet." asked Hanon, "Yeah one sec." Lucia told Hanon, and then they both walked out of the beach change rooms.

Hanon's bikini was blue strapless with a Hawaiian flower pattern on it.

"Oh my Hanon your swim suit is so cute too!" squealed Lucia, "Thanks but your is cute to, now lets go see if Kaito is here yet." said Hanon and they both walked out of the change room together.

71358723572385 (outside change rooms)

"Lucia-chan." yelled a boys voice, it was Johnny, 'How does he know my name.' thought Lucia 'Maybe Kaito told him...but he told me to stay away from him...I wonder.'

"Lucia-chan are you looking for Kaito-kun?" asked Johnny. "Yeah I am do you know where he is?" asked Lucia

"Yeah come with me ill show you." said Johnny smiling kindly.

"Lucia go with him and go to Kaito ill meet up with you guys later I have to look for someone." Hanon explained and waved bye.

"Okay later Hanon, and how do you know my name Johnny?" asked Lucia, "Probably the same way you know my name, Kaito." said Johnny grinning weirdly making Lucia uncomfortable.

"Uh okay..." said Lucia while thinking 'Why would he tell him my name...oh well at least I'll get to be with Kaito."

5647684368508534927 Later at the surf competitions equipment shed...

"He's in here come." said Johnny grabbing her hand and dragging her in, 'Why would he be in this shed theres a closer one down closer to the beach.' thought Lucia well being pulled in and pushed down.

'What...whats he doing...ow my foot I can't move.' though Lucia watching Johnny who leaned down on her.

"You so gullible Lucia-chan." Johnny said sitting on her stomach leaning in close to her face and going to kiss her.

"Ow Johnny stop let go." Lucia said struggling, "And if I don't..." he said mocking her.

"LET GO!" she yelled crying trying to push him off, "Sorry this really has nothing to do with you but since your Kaito's girlfriend I have to do this, you see I don't really like him and you really cute so that makes this easier to do." Johnny said and then kissed her forcefully.

Then he stopped for a second when he felt Lucia pushing and the grab onto him tightly.

"I'm not I'm not Kaito's girlfriend..." Lucia said crying, "WHAT? Your not..." he asked slowly to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"No I'm not." Lucia said backing up into the wall crying, Johnny then got off Lucia and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry I thought you were." Johnny said nicely. "So if I was that would make this right?" asked Lucia.

"That's not it...I'm sorry." he said and got up. "Help me up..." Lucia asked knowing she couldn't get up because of her foot.

"Here grab my hand." he said and she grabbed his hand and tripped on something and they both crashed into the door.

"Did you get hurt?" Johnny asked holding her in his arms, "No sorry." she said with tears rolling down her face onto the ground below.

"Is your foot hurt I noticed your not walking right..." he asks looking down. "It's just strained I'm fine." said Lucia wincing at the pain.

"You said your not going out with Kaito right..." asked Johnny, "Yeah I'm not." she said ans he gave her a evil glare, "Go out with me then...and prove it." he said and smirked in the darkness.

'What do I do I can't say no cause then he'll think I'm going out with Kaito and if I say yes...how can I? I'm scared of him.' thought Lucia before saying "Yes." out of fear.

"Great." Johnny said before opening the door revealing Kaito.

"YOU!" yelled Kaito looking at Johnny, "What'd you do to Lucia?" he asked seeing her tears dropping from her face.

"What my girlfriend? None of your business." Johnny said looking over at Lucia and she looked over at Kaito and ran away tripping and falling the whole way.

"You little really she's not that kind of girl she wouldn't date you." Kaito said madly.

"Why don't you ask her then, go follow her and ask her yourself." Johnny said and walked away.

831570583-538 (with Hanon)

'I wonder how Kaito and Lucia are doing I should go find them now.' thought Hanon and just then she saw Lucia running down the beach and watched her fall and ran up to her.

"Lucia-chan! Are you alright wheres Kaito?" asked Hanon looking at her friend on the ground.

"Around." Lucia said trying not to cry anymore, "LUCIA!" yelled a male voice running up to her. "There you are Kaito-kun what happened to Lucia? What'd you do!" yelled Hanon.

"It's wasn't me and is it true your dating Johnny...Lucia..." asked Kaito, "Yes! Go away!" she yelled and got up and run to her house in pain.

172492 570-305 (back with Hanon and Kaito still)

"Are you going to tell me what's happening Kaito or are you going to leave me in the dark?" asked Hanon.

"I don't quite know what happened either..." Kaito said looking down. "Forget it I'm going to surf now." he said angrily and turned around and walked to the water.

'Kaito...' thought Hanon.

583120583058 (with Lucia)

"I'm so dumb I should go tell Kaito what happened..." thought Lucia out loud and started walking back to the beach.

42814801783503 (Hanon)

"Kaito are you okay Kaito?" asked Hanon shaking, "We need someone who can do C.P.R" yelled a girl from the beach.

"I can!" yelled Hanon locking lips with Kaito.

523788052058 (Lucia)

'What's that big circle over there about what happened.' thought Lucia running to see what had happened. She then pushed through the crowd only to see Hanon "Kissing" Kaito.

'WHAT!!' thought Lucia watching...

Cough cough

Kaito coughed up some was and started opening his eyes, 'Lucia' he thought and grab Hanon and hugged her and kissed her.

'Kaito...and...Hanon.' thought Lucia as tears started to form in her eyes and she ran.

Hanon pushed Kaito away and got up and looking in front her watching Lucia run down the beach and Hanon screamed "Lucia."

'Lucia?' thought Kaito getting up and looking over where Hanon was yelling, "Did I just kiss...you...in front of Lucia." asked Kaito.

"Yes you Jerk!" Hanon yelled and smacked Kaito, running after Lucia.

'Man I'm such an idiot...' thought Kaito...'I thought that was Lucia.'

73582570463480 (Lucia's house)

BANG BANG!

"Lucia it's Hanon let me in!" yelled Hanon outside the door that was locked, she then heard a click and the door slowly opened.

"Lucia, that it wasn't what you thought it was..." Hanon tried to explain, "It's really okay Hanon it's not like I liked Kaito...I'm not mad at you or Kaito trust me I'm just tired." Lucia lied.

"Are you sure Lucia?" asked Hanon, "Yeah why else would I go out with Johnny hes the one I really like." said Lucia and said bye and locked the door again.

83055602905 (outside)

"Lucia..." whispered Hanon taking a step back from the door and walking away.

To be continued...NEXT CHAPTER : Ghostly sleepover 3+1? or 2?

5283458239059235

Hope you like this story so far you might think I'm rushing things a bit but they have already known each other for 7 years for real Lucia just doesn't remember due to some things you'll find out later, and some people are probably wondering why she doesn't know that Hanon's a mermaid princess yet but she will soon so read and review, and also if people are wondering what the dates are I'm doing the chapters a whole year or 2 of chapters so a lot. And I'm making sequels if I can keep up I really haven't kept up with my other story's but I enjoy this one so I will write as much as I can! Thanks, Jas.


	6. Ghostly sleepover for 3 plus 1 minus 2?

Ghostly sleepover for 3+1? or 2?- Chapter 6

7813453052385055- Lucia's house...

'Yawn...man I'm so tired so many things have been happening since I came to the human world...maybe I just should have begged to stay." Lucia said sighing.

RINNNGG RINNNGG...Lucias phone started to ring.

'I wonder who it is.' thought Lucia as she picked up the phone, it was Hanon.

"Hey girl! What's up want to have a sleepover tonight? Invite one of your friends I'll be coming over soon to help set up remember call someone, only a girl this is going to be an all girl sleepover see you soon." Hanon said and hung up the phone.

'Does she really want a sleepover?, or is she planning something again...that Hanon I never know with her.' Lucia thought and sighed once again and called up Rina.

823509824368904 (Rina's house)

RING RING...Rina's phone started to ring. (L0L)

"Hello?" said Rina in the phone, "Lucia?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me I'm having a sleepover tonight with my friend Hanon do you want to come to she told me to invite and friend and your me only other one around, she goes to our school so you could meet someone before you started tomorrow." explained Lucia.

"Okay when do you want me to come?" asked Rina agreeing to come, "Pack and come and I'll see you soon." said Lucia.

"Okay see you soon." Rina said and hung up getting ready to pack.

25787866903863 (Lucia's)

"Well that was easy enough and fast at that." Lucia said and looked at the clock 12:35pm then the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming in." yelled the blue haired girl and ran into the house with some bags and clothes.

"What do you need all that for?" asked Lucia, "For the sleepover silly this is going to be the best sleepover your going to ever had did you invite someone?" asked Hanon.

"Yeah my friend Rina." she told Hanon ans just as she said that the door bell rang and Rina walked in. "Hey I'm Rina nice to meet you." said Rina holding her hand out to Hanon.

"Nice to meet you too." said Hanon and shook Rina's hand, and then she asked "I'm Hanon by the way, what school do you go to Rina?"

"Me I don't go to school right now." explained Rina.

"Don't tell me you dropped out Rina-chan, you know if you did thats not good at all." Hanon said looking at Hanon strangely.

"Nope I just moved here and I happen to be Lucia's friend and I'm starting at your school on Monday." said Rina smiling.

"Oh thats great I have a feeling we will all be great friends! Hey Rina want to help me carry some more stuff from my house to here come, Lucia we'll be back soon okay?" Hanon said pulling Rina.

"Okay Lucia said sitting down on the couch and turning on the T.V.

190580352439056 (Hanon and Rina)

-Hanon little plan-

"Rina, I had this sleepover not only to have fun but also Lucia has to make up with this boy she likes." explained Hanon.

"Okay so you want me to help you with your little plan am I right?" asked Rina.

"Right you can help me big time...okay so listen carefully this is the plan..."

Later... (U CAN'T KNOW THE PLAN YET)

"Got it?" asked Hanon.

"I have to admit your good I feel we'll be good friends." said Rina nodding her head.

90358905238023589 (Back at Lucia's)

DING DONG...

"Lucia it's us were coming in." Hanon shouted we'll walking in with a clip bored.

"What's that?" asked Lucia, "OH this...it's this list of stuff were doing tonight for the sleepover want to take a look?" Hanon asked smirking behind the clip bored.

"YEAH! Let me let me look you saw it already didn't you Rina?" asked Lucia and Rina nodded as Hanon handed her over the clip bored.

Clip bored

1st Do each others makeup.

2nd Put on cutest pj's ever.

3rd Play truth.

4th Pillow fight.

5th Tell ghost story's

6th Watch scary moives.

7th

"This sounds fun but why is number 7 blank?" asked Lucia then both Rina and Hanon smirked. "No reason we just couldn't think of anything." Rina lied, and then they both grined at each other.

"Oh okay." said Lucia buying it, then they wasted some time before starting the sleepover.

8914058230958230 LATER SLEEPOVER OR DOOM BEGINS

"Okay girls let's go upstairs and start the best sleepover ever!" yelled Hanon running upstairs with Lucia and Rina.

"Rina can I do your make up?" asked Hanon.

"Sure and then I can do Lucia's and Lucia can do yours." said Rina smirking still.

"This is going to be so fun." said Lucia well the others still smirked.

"Aw look! Rina you look so pretty!" squealed Hanon passing her a mirror.

"It looks nice...and I don't ever wear makeup." said Rina laughing a bit, "Okay Lucia's turn..." said Hanon.

"Okay okay let's do this..." said Lucia letting Rina do her makeup, "DONE!" yelled Hanon for Rina seeing as she was not going too scream.

"Let me look!" yelled Lucia she then turned around and looked in the mirror, "I look like a princess I look so pretty." Lucia said blushing.

"Okay let's see how well you can do makeup Lucia." said Hanon..."I'm done." said Lucia after she was done and then she pasted the mirror to Hanon and she looked in the mirror.

"Uh...it's nice?" Hanon said looking in the mirror she was wearing green eye shadow with red lipstick and clown blush. And when she turned around to look at Rina she laughed.

"Not funny..." Hanon said with a evil glare, "Sorry I'm not very good with makeup." Lucia said and laughed nervously.

"It's okay this is suppose to be fun not serious lets put on the pj's I brought now!" Hanon said and laughed. "Okay!" shouted Lucia.

57829058203456824 Pj's...

"Aw mine is so cute!" Lucia shouted again, Lucia was wearing pink short shorts that were ruffly at the bottom and at the short sleeves with a cute red bow tied around beneath the chest and around the collar that with a circle cut.

"Lucia so is mine look!" Hanon yelled, Hanon was wearing a cute light blue pj dress that ruffled at the bottom with long ruffled sleeves and a bow in the middle of the chest with a matching bow for her hair.

"I guess mines cute too..." Rina said looking down at herself, Rina was wearing a green long sleeve button up shirt with a cute silky collar and short shorts that were also green and on the shorts it had bows 3 on each side going up.

"Aw we all look so cute." squealed Lucia looking up and down at herself, Hanon and Rina.

"Okay Rina what's next on the list?." asked Hanon, "Play truth." she said and smirked, "I'll go get a bottle." Hanon told them, and then ran back upstairs with it.

"Okay who goes first?" asked Lucia, and Hanon and Rina looked at each other and they both said, "YOU".

"Okay." said Lucia and spun the bottle, it landed on Hanon, "Okay...Hanon do you like anyone?" asked Lucia.

"Yes I do." said Hanon and blushed, "Who is it." asked Lucia, and Hanon blushed, "It's Mitsuki-sensi...the music teacher." Hanon said and looked away.

"Aw!" yelled Lucia and then Hanon toke the bottle and spun it, and it landed on Lucia...

"Do you like Kaito-kun for real?" asked Hanon, and Lucia looked down, "I um...this is hard to say..." said Lucia.

"How it's either a yes or no." said Hanon looking at her weirdly, "Well I'm not really sure, I do but I don't it's just really hard." Lucia said but ending up crying.

"Uh we should stop this." said Hanon, then Rina picked up a pillow and hit Lucia with it.

A massive pillow started for about an hour...In the end Hanon won...:P.

"Okay for the stories now...Rina you start..." suggested Hanon.

After the stories the only person that was scared was Lucia...Hanon and Rina were fine.

"Hey um Hanon do we have to watch these movies." asked Lucia, "Yeah we can't change this now or well have bad sleepover luck for next time." Hanon lied and put in one of the movie's.

"Hey I have to go phone someone Rina come with me I'm scared Lucia we'll be right back." said Hanon and the but smirked leaving the room.

5939052904584 (Hanon and Rina)

"Now to call Kaito-kun." said Hanon smirking.

52378583489604 (Kaito)

RINGGG RINGGG...Kaito's phone lmao...

"Hello?" Kaito said picking up the phone, "Hey Kaito it's Hanon." Hanon said in the phone.

"What is it Hosho-san?" asked Kaito, "It's Lucia, she's at home we had to leave her and she was really scared before so were worried would you go check on her...ACK I GOT TO GO BYE!" Hanon said and hung up the phone.

"What the was that?" Kaito asked himself and got ready to check on Lucia.

517058385302 (Hanon and Rina)

"Let's go now before Lucia sees us." Rina said Hanon nodded and they both left to Hanon's house.

023958609284 (Lucia)

'No Leo don't do it stop! Ahhhh' blood splatter (movie)

CLICk... (footsteps) (NOT MOVIE!)

"Hanon, Rina? You there?" Lucia said and got up to see what the noise was...she heard it coming from the hall, she walked in the hall and got grabbed when she screamed.

"EKKKKKK!" she screamed trying to push around and get away from what had grabbed her, "Lucia it's okay it's me..." said the male voice that Lucia recognized right away.

"Kaito-kun?" she asked and hugged him tightly, "What's wrong Lucia-chan?" he asked, "Turn it off..." she sobbed.

"Turn what off Lucia?" he asked, "The T.V..." she mumbled, he then walked into the room with Lucia clinging onto him and saw what was playing and went to turn it off when the power cut off.

"Ekkkkkk!" she screamed and jumped a bit, "It looks like a power outage, there's probably going to be a storm." Kaito said and he felt Lucia tense up and sit on the couch still holing on to him.

"Lucia, why don't you call Johnny I don't think I can help you." he said and he felt Lucia let go, "I don't want to go out with Johnny I was scared..." Lucia said trembling.

"Scared of what, you know I'll always protect you." Kaito said reaching out to touch her trembling body gently.

"I didn't want him to hurt me I was so scared what he was going to do, then when he asked me out I couldn't say no you have to believe me I don't like him." Lucia said sobbing.

"I believe you." he said and hugged her tight and her body stopped shaking but the crying didn't stop.

"Are you still scared Lucia, you know I'll stay with you tonight." Kaito said and she nodded in his chest and pulled her down and closed his eyes.

'Lucia I'm sure you'll remember me, I love you so much...please love me back soon...'

784123795379258 (Hanon and Rina)

"Hey Rina should I call to see if he picks up?" asked Hanon, "I don't really care I have to go I don't have time to be childish anymore." Rina said coolly and walked away.

Hanon calls Kaito-- No answer.

"Heheheh...I should go check up on them." said Hanon, she opens the door slowly and turns on the light to see Lucia sleeping on Kaito.

"Great time to use my new camera phone for more than calls." Hanon said and laughed we'll taking a picture.

Click, Snap, Flash!

To be continued... Purple Mermaid Lifeguard

528957827803450

I know everyone is wondering why it's hot in the middle of when it's cold that was my mistake lol so they now live in a magical land in January and then Ill switch to japan's weather. lol anyway thanks for read and write and review, Jas.


	7. Purple mermaid lifeguard!

Purple mermaid lifeguard? -Chapter 7

"Welcome back class I hope you all had a good weekend! We have two new student's today for our class welcome Rina Toin and Seria Hana please welcome these two." said the teacher loud.

"Please sit down so we can get our lessons for the day done." the teacher said as she began the class.

A lunch (I don't like school yet we need more people lol)

"Hey Rina, Hanon come sit with me and Kaito." yelled Lucia at one of the tables in the cafe. "Okay Lucia-chan." yelled Hanon and they all sat down together.

Then a girl with pretty orange hair the new girl came up and ask to sit with them, "Excuse me? Could I sit with you?" she asked cheerfully.

"You sure can the name was Seria right?" Hanon asked, "Yeah I just moved her and I wanted to make some new friends." she said happily and they all sat and chatted and made good friends with each other.

78923585230857 after school

"Hey guys do you want to go to the beach?" asked Lucia, and everyone agreed, and went to the beach.

"Hey isn't anyone going to swim?" asked Kaito.

'No way Kaito can not know I'm a mermaid...and not Hanon or Seria either...' thought Lucia looking at Rina.

'I can't go swimming but either can Lucia...this is going to seem odd.' thought Rina looking back at Lucia.

'There's no way I can swim and let everyone know...and Lucia can't either so it wont be so bad I guess.' thought Hanon.

'I can't let these humans know I'm a mermaid...all think of something...' thought Seria.

"Uh I can't swim..." they all said but Hanon who was trying to think of something still.

"Hanon you coming?" Kaito asked looking at her, "I um-." she was then cut off by a girl with purple hair.

"What a bad Idea do you want a sunburn?" asked the girl, looking at Rina who looked back at her, "Noel?" she asked looking at her.

"No you must has mistaken me for my twin sister, do you know her?" asked the girl.

"Yeah I do can I talk to you for a minute and Lucia you come." Rina said and pulled them both behind a shed.

852305358025485745 Rina, Noel's twin and Lucia

"Okay wait how do you know my sister?" asked the girl with purple hair, "You must be a mermaid right a princess?" Rina asked. "Wait what your a princess to?" the twin asked.

"Yeah and so is this girl here Lucia." Rina explained, "Well this wasn't to hard to find some of you guys, most of you have gathered? the girl asked.

"I don't know where the others are but well find them, if we stick together it will happen quicker." Rina said.

"Okay ill stick in your little group kids, by the way my names Caren." the girl named Caren said.

"Do you know the names of any of the other mermaids?" asked Lucia, "I know my sister Noel and my Coco shes my friend...and I believe that Sara was other orange mermaid's name, but I don't know anymore than that." Caren said.

"Well that a help, and since you know two already it should be easy for you to find." explained Rina.

"And I think Caren you should enter our school to stay close." Lucia suggested.

"I'll think about that one, children." Caren said and walked away.

"One more for the book!" Rina said and walked back to the beach where they spent the rest of there day joking and playing around with no cares in the world.

To be continued...

8901959038503

I know this one was short but I had to make them met somehow and I couldn't think of much so sorry for that the next chapter will be as long as the others or longer though, thanks for reading, Jas.


	8. A test of courage!

A test of courage! -Chapter 8

47189434093493546348 School!

The bell rang to the school and everyone was making plan's for the weekend, "Hey Lucia-chan yelled Seria running down the hall at her, "Do you want to come to the Test of courage tonight at the haunted house on the top of the hill, we got invited!?" Seria told her.

"Um I might be busy tonight..." Lucia lied and tried to run away, "Hey wait Lucia, this sounds like fun unless your scared!" mocked Kaito.

"Of course I'm not I'll go just to prove it to you!" Lucia yelled and walked to here locker to get her stuff.

"Thanks Kaito-kun, are you coming?" Seria asked cheerfully, "Yeah I'll come it seems interesting and plus I want to see what Lucia's going to do." Kaito said laughing a bit.

80493985358964386480 Later at night at the house.

"This is boy's and girl's the haunted house." said a boy turning around, "Okay everyone pair up with the opposite gender we counted right so everyone will have someone." explain Seria.

"Hey Lucia, now I get to see the look on your face when you are scared to death." Kaito said teasing. "I wont be scared just you watch!" Lucia announced.

"Were missing three of the girl where are they?" asked one guy, "Were here." Hanon said walking up with her was also Rina and Caren.

"You guys came?" Lucia asked, "Yeah there's no way I'd miss you scared." said Caren laughing, "Hey come on that's not nice I know what your scared of." Lucia said laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you you're scared of it to, and Hanon is...but for some reason Rina's not..." Caren started.

(Hanon told Lucia she was a mermaid already, most mermaids are scared of thunder)

"Girls shall we get on with this Rina your paired with Hamasaki-san, Hanon your paired with Tamon and Caren your with Leo, now you may all make your way in." the boy said.

538502357832532 Lucia and Kaito-inside

"T-this isn't so bad." Lucia stuttered while walking real close next to Kaito, "If it's not so bad why are you so close to me and shaking for." asked Kaito smirking.

"No reason." Lucia said and moved farther apart from Kaito, "Okay then are room is the attic, we need to explore it I just the rooms in here are pretty big." Kaito said reading the slip of paper they had.

"Okay lets go, up their." Lucia said and toke a deep breath, "Okay." he said and they walked up into the dark dusty basement.

"Ew it's so dusty in here can we leave now?" asked Lucia her voice shaking in fear, "Are you sure that's the only reason you want to leave?" asked Kaito laughing.

"Fine let's not leave I can take the dust." she said as she kept walking, "We need to find a chest and open it for what we have to do next." Kaito said looking around for the chest to find the paper they needed.

"Ow!" Lucia said loudly, "What's wrong now?" Kaito asked trying to find Lucia. "I think I found your chest ekkkkk!!" Lucia screamed, Kaito looked over to see a fake ghost that had popped out of the chest she opened.

"Good job finding the chest but not so good keeping your cool." Kaito said and picked up the piece of paper and read it out loud, "Now open the door and carry to the basement."

He then reached for the door, but it didn't budge it was stuck.

"Lucia don't panic but I think were locked in." Kaito said. "Thanks like that didn't panic me." said Lucia walking over and giving the door a pull.

It didn't budge...

'He was serious...'

50813095893-25824 Caren and Leo-inside

"We have to go downstairs in the basement and find a piece of paper." Caren explained to the boy with her.

"Okay let's go." Leo said grabbing her hand and pulling her downstairs, "Where do you think this paper would be?" asked Caren.

"I don't really know and the basement is so big this might take a while." said Leo letting go of Caren's hand and starting to search for the paper.

"Oh look at this Leo isn't it beautiful?" asked Caren pointing to a pretty colored glass jar that was all ocean shade colors with a picture of a sunset on it.

"It is you have a good sense of beauty Caren." said Leo stepping on something that maid a crunch, "What was that?" asked Caren looking down, and Leo picked it up.

"It's the paper we needed, I think." said Leo opening the paper up and trying to read what was jotted down. "Now you must switch in the attic" the paper read.

"Okay let's go up, lady's first." Leo said holding his hand out to show her the way.

As she tried to push the door open she notice on the door was another piece of paper, 'You must find another way out your hint: what is up must come down what stays down must be lifted.'

"What does that mean." Caren said starting to get frustrated, "There's no need in getting upset since there has to be a explanation for this he said walking back downstairs.

"Okay we can figure this out!" Caren said cheerfully.

785237523532502 Rina and Hamasaki-inside

"Okay Rina where's are first room?" asked the boy curious to start, "It's the kitchen?" she said and walked into the room where they had been told to go.

SLAM!

"Ah!" screamed Rina, "What was that?" she asked looking back seeing the door that was open before now shut, "It's was just the door let's open it again probably one of the guys trying to be stupid." said Hamasaki.

"It won't open..." he said and toke a step back to find a piece, "What is it?" asked Rina, "Its our clue to get out." he said opening it and reading it.

"Something sharp meets something gold twist and turn for falling delight." Hamasaki said reading the paper.

"Huh?" I don't get it..." Rina said putting her hand on the table and stabbing herself with a knife, "Ouch, what...the knife I think this is it, but I still don't get it." Rina said talking to herself.

"Let me see that...I got it!"

26890248694289469 Hanon and Tamon-inside

"How am I suppose to know where this is." Tamon asked himself standing in-front of a door that said "MUSIC ROOM".

"Where are we looking for Tamon-kun?" asked Hanon trying to look at the paper but his pacing was making that almost imposable, "The MUSIC ROOM." he said still pacing back and forth.

"You idiot your standing right in-front of a door that says with a big gold plate MUSIC ROOM." Hanon explained walking right past him and inside.

"Okay what are we doing in here?" she asked as the door slowly squeaked shut, "I don't know the paper doesn't say." he said.

"Fine let's figure it out then, it can't be that hard." Hanon said walking over to the piano and opening it only to find a piece of white paper with a symbol on it.

"I found something." Hanon said and read the paper out-loud "First key rhymes to second all sound alike..."

"Huh?" Tamon said confused, "Just don't say anything and I'll figure it out." Hanon said annoyed.

5814591953954994 Back to Lucia and Kaito...

"I can't believe were locked in here." Lucia complained, "Oh quiet we'll get out sooner or later...or maybe never and the ghost will kill us." Kaito said meanly.

"Ek!" Lucia yelled and jumped into Kaito's arms. "Well if this is what not being scared is your winning." Kaito mocked.

"QUIET! I AM NOT SCARED!" Lucia yelled and started to ignore Kaito by turning the other way.

52592855823-593205

"Okay so what is up must come down what stays down must be lifted." Caren repeated over and over.

"I got it!" Leo said and walked over to the wall where a painting was hanging, "Here?" Caren asked and Leo nodded his head.

"Caren pull this picture off the wall." he told her and she did just that, and underneath the picture was a small gray button. "Push it." he said.

After that they both heard a click and a pop, Leo then leaned down and pulled up a handle that was at the bottom of the wall, and the wall started to rise, behind the wall was a secret passage with stairs that said go up.

"After you." Leo said and they both climbed up, when then finally got to the top they found a dead end with another piece of paper one the wall saying LIFT.

"Okay Caren find the handle and pull up."

She found it grabbed in and Lifted it upwards, revealing the attic.

5832095256890 Lucia and Kaito

Click clack click clack...

"Kaito stop making those fake foot-steps there not funny." said Lucia seriously, "That's not you I was hopping it was you." said Kaito.

"Stop kidding I wont be scared by you." she said ans kept ignoring Kaito, "Turn around I'm really not doing it..." Kaito said.

Lucia turned around to see that Kaito wasn't doing it, "Who is that then..." she yelled and jumped in his arms again.

Screech...

"Finally we made it eh Leo?" said the female voice, "Yeah." replied the male one.

"Who are you?" asked Lucia, "Ack someones there Leo." said the female, "Caren?" Lucia asked, "Lucia? Is that you?" the girl asked back.

"Yeah!" the girl yelled and ran up to Caren, "What are you guys doing up here and how did you get here?" asked Kaito.

"The wall passage were suppose to switch places with you." explained Caren.

"Oh okay lets go Kaito." Lucia said and dragged Kaito down the stairs and then the wall slammed down making Caren jump. "You okay?" Leo asked, "Yeah I'm fine."

3280508-34259204545 Hamasaki and Rina

"Give me the knife." Hamasaki said and ran over to the stove where there was a gold plate with a hole that looked like it could fit a key into it he then twisted and turned it in the hole and a trap door opened causing a musical noise and then they both fell through.

837275203672406 Hanon and Tamon

DING (a musical note was heard)

"That note it rhymes with second!" Hanon yelled and ran over to the piano and pressed the key and a secret elevator opened leading them to the kitchen upstairs.

BANG

"Where are we now Hamasaki?" asked Rina, "Probably in the Music room." he said and they both got up and looked for a way out.

(A thunder storm forming outside...)

BOOM!! (Thunder)

387587234598259359 Kaito and Lucia...

"Ek!!" Lucia screamed jumping on Kaito and holding on to him, "Lucia you scardy cat you lose I win." he said still trying to mock her.

"Wahhh!" Lucia cried, "I'm just joking I lose you've been brave until now, Lucia you really something." Kaito said cheering her up.

"It's okay It's okay." Kaito kept repeating trying to calm her down and stop her from shaking, "Lucia it's okay the storm won't last very long." he said seeing that he kept calming her down the more he talked.

"It's okay Lucia..."

9041208310589038503 Caren and Leo...

BOOM!

"Kyaa!" Caren shrieked jumping into Leo's arms and burying her face in his chest, "Caren-chan? Are you scared of the storms?" Leo asked her while rubbing her back, but Caren didn't answer.

"Caren it's alright to be scared it's alright to cry, no matter what the situation I'll be here for you promise okay?" Leo said tilting Caren's head up and sealing the promise with a kiss.

"L-leo..." Caren started but was kissed again, BOOM!

Another bang was heard and she pulled her head away and gripped his shirt tightly as he put his arms around her and gently stroked her hair.

"It's alright Caren..."

9028043105845906 Hanon and Tamon...

BOOM

"EKKk! Yelled Hanon dropping her knees to the ground, "Hey Hanon you okay." he said putting out his hand to touch her, but she smacked his hand away.

"Hanon you trembling." Tamon said getting on his knees beside her and grabbing her shoulder.

"Hanon, I may be dumb and stupid but I know how to treat a girl and no matter how much you smack my hand and you push me away I'll come back till I make you feel safe and not alone." Tamon said and sat beside her and push her into his chest.

"And you know I may not seem really mature but I am, and you know it's okay to cry when you scared right?" he said holding her close to his heart as she started sobbing softly in his chest.

"Your not alone Hanon..."

9538529058239058 Rina and Hamasaki

"This painting over here reminds me a lot of my old country." Rina started as Hamasaki walked over to see.

"It's a very beautiful picture, your home land must be very nice." Hamasaki said, "Yeah it was very...nice..." Rina started crying then.

"Hey Rina don't cry, here take this." Hamasaki said handing her a tissue.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry the people in the home land wouldn't be very happy to see you frown like this." he explained.

"I'll be glad when I can see you smile again...Rina-chan."

523589082458590 After

Everyone found there way out and headed home after a while, but this is one night I don't think anyone could forget the night were everyone fell in love, a night to remember forever.

To be continued...

I hoped everyone liked this episode as much as I did I think this was a great one, please write, review and have fun the next chapter coming soon...,thanks for reading, Jas.


	9. Caren's birthday Surprise!

Caren's birthday surprise!- Chapter 9

"Hey guys Okay I've called you all here after school today for a birthday planning meet everyone knows that todays Caren's 17th birthday, and we have to make it most memorable for her." Explain Lucia.

"Hanon your going to do decorations, Kaito your in charge of location, Leo you plan your own little surprise, Tamon and Hamasaki help Hanon find decorations and Rina your going to help me." Lucia explained some more.

"Okay guys lets do this." Lucia said with excitement, "Wait who's going to keep an eye on Caren so she doesn't come around." asked Rina, "Leo you can do that right!" asked Lucia.

"Sure I can, if theres one thing I can do is keep an eye on her." Leo said and laughed, "Okay but make sure she doesn't come down here." Rina told him again before he left.

903289058909258 (With Caren)

RING RING ...

"Hello?" Caren said we'll answering her cell phone. "It's me Leo." said Leo on the other line, "Oh hey Leo whats up?" Caren asked. "Oh nothing I was wondering if you wanted to come meet me and do some stuff with me for a bit." Leo explained.

"Sure I'll meet you at the movie theaters in ten, we can watch a movie." Caren suggested, "Sure see you there." he said and hung up the phone.

'Aw he's so cute I bet he knows it's my birthday today so he's taking me out to see a movie he's so sweet.' thought Caren as she walked her way to the movies.

238502502585 With Leo...

"Leo-kun!" yelled Caren running up to him, "Caren-chan? What movie do you want to see?" Leo asked. "Um...I don't no you choose." Caren said walking with him up to the booth.

"Can we see a horror?" asked Leo and Caren nodded her head agreeing and they both walked into the theater and sat down and waited for the movie to begin.

'Must you always do this to me Anthony...you shall continue you shall die!'

SPLATTER (blood from movie) ehhehehe

"Ep!" Caren squealed holding onto Leo's arm, until the movie was over, "Caren you can look now the movie's over." said Leo getting up and pulling Caren up with him.

"I'm sorry I didn't watch most of it." Caren said honestly. "That's alright I figured you wouldn't like this movie very much anyway, so what do you want to do now?" asked Leo.

"I'm not to sure..." said Caren trying really hard to think of what to do, "How about we go to the beach for a while?" Leo suggested.

'Beach...no way water might not be good today I have a bad felling...' though Caren.

"Caren?" asked Leo, "Oh um no really I'm tired maybe I should go home and rest for a while." Caren suggested and Leo replied "No let's go to my house instead."

3850428360349863 (Back with the party crew)

"Kaito how does this look?" asked Hanon who was putting up the happy birthday sign, "Yeah it looks good." Kaito said and continued working.

"I just got a text from Leo he's doing a good job of keeping Caren busy for now but we have to hurry up, so keep up the good work and me and Rina will be back soon." Lucia said and walked out the door with Rina.

820358235089023 (Rina and Lucia)

"So Lucia you never did tell me what we were going to do." said Rina curiously, "Were going to look for Caren's twin sister, for a birthday gift." explained Lucia.

"Are you crazy how are we suppose to find her so sudden she could be anywhere." Rina complained, "I know shes in this town cause theres been an odd number of people coming into schools here and Hanon said she saw one who looked like Noel." Lucia said reading a piece of paper and walking up to a building house and ringing the door bell.

"Hello?" said the girl in the speaker, "Hello, Noel this is Noel right?" asked Lucia, "Yes this is please come in." said the girl and then she them in the building.

"How are you sure that this is the right Noel, Lucia?" asked Rina, "I wont." said Lucia, "HUH?"..."You will." said Lucia walking up to a door and knocking.

"Noel..." said Rina as the girl opened the door, "Rina-sama?" asked the girl with a light bluish purple hair.

"So it really is a mermaid princess." said Lucia, "So that would mean you to are also one?" asked Noel to Lucia, "Yes I am." she said proudly and smiled.

892119035592374957 (Back with Leo and Caren)

"Hey Caren do you want something to drink?" asked Leo, "No it's okay I'm fine."

'I can't help but feel that something bigs going to happen today.' thought Caren looking out the window of Leo's house. "Caren are you okay?" Leo asked getting up and walking up to Caren looking her in the eyes very close to her face.

"Wha-" she started being startled by Leo and falling backwards out of the chair she was in landing on the floor. "Caren are you hurt?" Leo asked bending down beside her.

"Yeah I'm good I was just in a small daze." Caren stated laughing idiotically, "Okay if your sure, why don't you lay down now and rest." Leo said helping her up and onto the couch.

"Yeah I think I'll do that." said Caren laying down.

41238493758985982353 (Rina, Lucia and Noel) :P

"I didn't know there were mermaid princess around, Ive looked but have never met up with any till now." Noel said sitting down inside her apartment, "Yeah well we've found two others, three now that we found you and one happens to be your twin sister." Lucia explained.

"My twin sister, thats so..." started Noel crying her eyes out, "Hey don't cry this is suppose to be a happy time." Lucia said watching Noel cry.

"I can't help it I'm kind of happy, to tell you the truth Ive never really met her." Noel said wiping her tears away from her face, "Well you probably know as well as us it's Caren's birthday today and were holding a party for her would you join us?" asked Rina.

"Of course I will!" Noel said in excitement, and they all set off for Caren's birthday party.

9305825802358 (Leo and Caren)

"Caren, Caren, wake up." Leo said shaking Caren lightly, "Huh?" Caren mumbled slowly sitting up and falling into Leo's arms.

"Caren come on it's time to wake up, come with me." Leo said helping her up and putting her shoes on.

"Where are we going?" asked Caren sleepily, "You'll see, come on." said Leo pulling her out of the house and closing the door behind him.

9284801208492 (Party!)

"Where are they didn't I tell Leo to hurry up and get down her like ten minutes ago?" Lucia asked tapping her foot lightly on the ground getting upset. "Lucia clam down they'll be here soon." Hanon said watching Lucia walk back and forth.

"Yeah Lucia, just calm down, I'm sure they'll be here sooner...or later." said Kaito teasing her a bit. "Quiet!" she said in a loud tone.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"The door that must be them." Hanon said walking up to the door before Lucia grabbed her. "Let Noel do it." Lucia said stepping back from the door with Hanon.

Noel then opened the door and yelled surprise, and Caren's eyes widened.

"Noel?" asked Caren in shock, "Yeah Caren..." Noel said looking at Caren then she jumped on her and hugged her tight.

"Oh so you don't notice the party..." stated Kaito mad as hell that he worked all day, "Quiet!" yelled Lucia and punched Kaito in the arm.

"Fine Jeez." said Kaito sitting down in the chair behind him.

"How did you...when did you?" asked Caren not knowing what to say.

"Lucia and Rina." Noel said simply and Caren turned around and hugged her two friends tightly as if they were leaving forever.

"Thank you guys." said Caren, "No problem thats what friends are for!" Said Lucia.

"And guess what since you guys are twins were going to celebrate both your birthdays today!" Yelled Hanon.

"Yeah but..." Caren started, "What is it?" asked Rina. "Well me and Noel were born on different days..." said Caren.

"Then how does that make you twins?" asked Leo, "Well we were born on the dawning of a new day." explained Caren.

"Oh so we don't have to worry bout you gift till tomorrow!" Lucia sighed in relief.

"Yeah...well you guys know it's valentines day tomorrow so you guys don't worry about it lets celebrate our birthdays together." said Noel and everyone agreed.

53895290582493584 (Later into the party)

"Hey Caren, come out here for a minute." Leo told Caren and pulled her outside, "What is it Leo?" asked Caren.

"I got your birthday present." Leo said and told her to turn around, which she did.

He then put a neckless around her neck and clipped it on, Caren looked down upon the neckless and smiled on it there was a beautiful silver chain with a heart pendant that said "HBD from Leo".

"Thank you Leo it's the best present I ever got." said Caren and hugged Leo tight.

"Your welcome, my princess." he said and Caren gasped, "What's wrong?" asked Leo, "Nothing...nothing at all." Caren said still hugging Leo.

'Wow...that was close...but he'll probably think nothing of my response.' thought Caren.

'I wonder what was with that response, kind of weird...oh well.' thought Leo.

**At that time I never wanted that night to end...the best present...the best guy, us together under the night sky with me in his arms I felt so safe please let us be together forever please god...forever...** Karen

646436986936038065

Thanx for reading till this point guys I really hope you enjoyed I know it was a short chapter and I'm going to try to make my chapters longer in the future. The next chapters going to be a valentines day special so please read :) thanx again, Jas.


	10. Valentine love!

Valentine Love -Chapter 10

Dates:

Kaito and Lucia

Hanon and Mitsuki...or not?

Noel and ?? "makes you wonder eh?"

Caren and Leo

Rina and Hamasaki

Seria and ...Chris "New introduction"

Let's start the dates and happenings through the day...

959230529039523953 Kaito and Lucia

"Lucia, what are you doing after school today?" asked Kaito, "N-Nothing." Lucia stuttered blushing. "Want to do something with me then?" he asked smirking at her reaction.

"Um sure, I'll do something with you today." Lucia said blushing still. "Great!" said Kaito and walked off saying "See ya, after school".

'Oh my gosh Kaito asked me out on valentines day!' thought Lucia freaking out and smacking her head on the desk trying not to yell.

5813523859839289 Hanon and Mitsuki

"Mitsuki!" yelled Hanon running in the music room before classes, "Yes Hanon?" asked Mitsuki. "Will you go out with me today?" asked Hanon almost pleading.

"Sorry I'll be busy tonight Hanon why not ask someone else and I'll go out with you some other time." said Mitsuki walking out of the room.

'He so didn't get what day it was! Or he just thought I wanted to go out like a little kid with him! Er why does he treat me like a little kid!' thought Hanon freaking out and having a freak attack on the piano.

528528592395239 Caren and Leo

"Caren?" asked Leo looking at Caren sitting in her desk with her head down, "Are you feeling alright?".

"Yeah..." Caren said sleepily putting her head up, "Will you come do something with me for Valentines day tonight?" asked Leo.

"Sure." Caren said and flopped her head back down on the desk.

'Looks like shes tired, I'll let her sleep for now.' thought Leo sitting down next to her.

982412839592395239 Rina and Hamasaki

'Huh?' thought Rina, 'theres a note in my desk!'

Rina then pulled out the note and read it, "Rina please come on a date with me tonight, from Hamasaki."

'What an idiot.' thought Rina and put the note in her pocket and got ready for class.

81842905043594 After school- Lucia and Kaito

"Lucia, come on lets go." Kaito said pulling her outside and walking down the street hand in hand with Lucia blushing. "Hey where are we going?" asked Lucia.

"To my house." said Kaito squeezing her hand, 'Oh gosh.' thought Lucia.

When they got to Kaito's house he opened the door and pulled her in and sat her down on the couch. "What's wrong Kaito?" asked Lucia looking at him acting strange.

"Well...to tell you the truth, I got something to show you, I found it not to long ago and wanted to show you it." said Kaito and pulled out a picture and tossed it to her.

She then picked it off the ground and toke a good look at it, when she saw the picture she thought she saw the guy in it before and asked "Who's that?" and pointed to the older man.

"Tod..." Kaito started, "I think I've seen him some where before, but that can't be." Lucia said and smiled putting the picture down. "That man...is your father." he finished.

"What?" asked Lucia in a low tone and picked the picture back up and thought.

'Mermaid's aren't born with fathers...were born from the mermaid goddess...'

"You don't remember your own father?" asked Kaito looking down at her.

"You must be mistaken, this isn't my father." Lucia said and put the picture once more, "Then if he isn't would you tell me who is?" he asked looking at her shocked face.

"I don't know..." she said knowing she couldn't tell him she was a mermaid and didn't have parents. "Don't you think thats odd that you don't know?" asked Kaito.

"NO I DONT THINK IT'S WEIRD!" yelled Lucia and looked down thinking that she should have not said anything. "How don't you think thats weird, trust me Lucia I know you were that girl from seven years ago." Kaito said throwing another picture at her.

'No way...' thought Lucia looking at the next picture. "Now tell me who those people are." he said and looked back at her.

"That's me...but theres no way..." said Lucia looking at the picture of her and the older man named Tod, "Tod...Nanami..." Kaito spoke and sat down next to her.

'Nanami...that's my last name...' thought Lucia, "I don't remember anything...Is my life all just a lie...do I really not know who I am." Lucia said shaking her head.

"Lucia, you are who you are now even if you can't remember you will with time." Kaito said and toke the pictures and put them away.

"Kaito can I ask you something?" asked Lucia, "Yeah go ahead." said Kaito. "How did you know that man..." she asked.

"He was my neighbor, at one point my father worked for him and then one day you came to visit with your mom and I found out you were his daughter...thats how." Kaito explained.

"Oh I see...so where is he now?" asked Lucia, "Your dad?...he's dead." Kaito said emotionless. Lucia then started to hold her head in pain and screamed.

"Lucia?Lucia? Are you alright?" asked Kaito watching her scream, she continued to scream and bent over with her chest touching her knees facing the floor.

Flashback 824924894

"_Daddy daddy look over here watch me play! Watch me!" yelled a little girl with blond hair. _

"_Okay Lucia, daddy's coming." said the OLDER man walking up and watching his little girl play by the sea shore. _

"_Daddy daddy come play with me!" yelled the little girl giggling. "Daddy's coming Lucia." he said running down the beach shore to his little girl._

"_Daddy where's mommy?" asked the little girl. "Mommy's away right now working, and won't be back for a while." the man explained._

"_Daddy what kind of work does mommy do?" Lucia asked shooting all sorts of random questions. "Mommy...she does work to do with the ocean, she has a big part of keeping it safe and peaceful." the man explained._

"_Oh! When I get older I want to be just like mommy cause I love the SEA!" the blond girl said dancing around the front of the beach shore._

"_I'm sure if you ever get to do it you'll be great Lucia." said her father, "Yay!" cheered the little girl laughing._

"_That girl...GIVE ME THAT GIRL!" yelled a voice from the waves._

"_Watch out Lucia!" yelled the man and jumped over and pushed Lucia away from the woman. "Daddy!" yelled the girl watching him be beat by a woman with a moon staff._

"_LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" yelled the seven year old girl. _

"_You'll be coming with me when I'm done with the little human." the woman said and stabbed Tod in the heart with the staff and pulled it out leaving blood all over the shore._

"_Daddy!" yelled the girl as loud as she could, but too scared to go near fell to her knees._

_Then everything around her blacked out..._

_9109823950832_ End flash back :P

"Daddy." she screamed and Kaito hugged her, "What's wrong Lucia." asked Kaito.

"I remember...him that day...Kaito tell me do you know how he died?" asked Lucia, "No I don't but I was told he got shot." explained Kaito.

"That's a lie...I remember..." Lucia said holding her head still as Kaito loosened the hug and looked at her. "What do you remember?" asked Kaito.

"How he died, I was there." said Lucia and then tears rolled down her face. "Don't think anymore It's better if you remember little by little even if it's painful." Kaito said and turned on a movie thinking it would take her mind off things but it didn't.

'How...I remember now...but then how can I be a mermaid princess?...maybe that's not how were born...but then how...BUT WAIT IT HAS TO BE THAT WAY!...cause I watched Shelly being born...' thought Lucia.

"Hey Lucia are you okay? Don't tell me your still thinking when I told you not to." said Kaito looking at her but she didn't answer.

'She's still thinking but I can't make her forget...I always wanted her to remember but now...I wish I could make her forget.' thought Kaito and continued to watch T.V.

32852380582395 Caren and Leo finally!

"Caren wake up! School's over." Leo said tapping on her shoulder but he still got no answer.

"Caren you can't stay over night at school!" he stated and rolled her over and she started to wake up. "Huh?" Caren asked, "School's over come on lets go." Leo said and helped her out of her chair.

They finally got to Leo house and walked in, "Hey Caren I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight, but I thought we should wait and drop our stuff off is that cool?" asked Leo.

"Uh sure yeah." Caren said quietly hanging on to the wall trying to take her shoes off, "Hey Caren whats wrong you okay?" Leo asked.

"Nothing I'm good I'm good." she kept repeating over and over again still trying to get her shoes off. "Caren here I'll help you." he said bending down to take her shoes off.

Leo the got up and Caren fell face first into his shoulders, "Hey Caren?" he started and felt her forehead. "Caren you got a fever." he said holding her up from falling.

"No I don't I'm fine." Caren said trying to stand up straight and falling everywhere, "Yes you do and your going to lay down." Leo said picking her up off the ground and carrying her upstairs to his bed and laying her down.

"I'll be right back, I'll get you something to drink and a cold cloth." Leo said and went back downstairs to get the drink and cloth.

'Oh great, now I'm worrying everyone.' thought Caren.

Leo walked back in a few minutes later with a cold drink of water with ice and a cold cloth, "Here drink this." said Leo putting it down on the desk beside her.

"Thank you." Caren said and sat up and had a drink and put it back down on the desk beside her. And as soon as she laid back down he put the cold cloth on her forehead.

"You should feel better after you rest for a while." said Leo, "Thank you, and I'm sorry." Caren said looking up at Leo.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Leo, "Because, I'm worrying you and...this is a special day." Caren said closing her eyes.

"Don't worry about me being worried it's something that I always do, and as for today as long as I'm with you don't worry cause I'll be happy." Leo said holding her hand as she fell asleep.

9123805939289035 Rina and Hamasaki

"Rina did you get my note?" asked Hamasaki, "Yeah I did." said Rina pulling the note out of her pocket and showing him.

"So what's your answer will you come out with me?" asked Hamasaki, "Yeah sure, but what are we going to do tonight?" asked Rina.

"I was thinking we could see a movie." Hamasaki said, "Yeah that sounds pretty great, lets do it." said Rina and they went to pick a movie.

"So what movie do you want to see a romantic one, well cause it's Valentines day and all." suggested Hamasaki.

"Okay." Rina said blushing at the fact they were going to see that kind of movie together.

85029385230 After movie...

"So Rina how did you like the movie?" asked Hamasaki, "It's was pretty sad, but it was really good to." said Rina. "Yeah I also thought so." said Hamasaki.

"So Rina will you go out with me again sometime?" he asked, "Of course I will!" Rina said right away. "That's great how about we trade cell numbers to keep in touch when were not in school." Hamasaki Suggested.

"I would but I need to buy a cell, would my home phone number do?" asked Rina and Hamasaki nodded and put her number in his phone.

539025952934584 Hanon...and ??

'This is just no fun!' thought Hanon walking around outside well it was dark, 'I wish Mitsuki would stop treating me like a child and just go on a date with me!'.

"Hey little girl want to come hang with us?" asked a group of guys, "No not really AND I'M NOT LITTLE!" yelled Hanon, "Hey look, shes got attitude I like it." said the one guy.

"Well I don't like you." she said honestly and tired to walk away when he grabbed her.

"Let go!" Hanon yelled, "Make me little girl, your coming with me tonight." he said and tried to pull her away when someone hit the guy and the group toke off.

"Hanon what are you doing out so late?" asked the voice, then Hanon looked up with tears pouring from her eyes and jumped into the boys arms.

"Tamon..." Hanon said sobbing, "Hanon your okay now, and If I beat them I don't think that they'd get very far anyway." he said and laughed and stopped when he heard she didn't stop crying.

"Come on don't cry I'm here okay?" Tamon said in a cooling and calming voice rubbing her back slightly. "Thank you." she sobbed out.

"Here I'll take you home." Tamon said and grabbed her hand walking down the street and taking her to her home where she could feel safe and warm.

528525083295 Noel and ??

"Where am I, I've lived here for a while now and still always get lost around here." said Noel walking around in circles until someone tapped on her back.

"Are you lost miss?" asked the boy. "Yeah kind of." she said looking at the boy who was talking to her he has green eyes and blackish, brown hair and was tall.

"Are you looking to go some where?" asked the boy, "I was just looking for my way, back to my house, I just moved here so I always get lost." Noel explained and sighed.

"I'll help you get there, by the way my name's Ryou." the guy said and walked with her till she found the area and knew where she was going.

"Thank you so much Ryou, but one question before you go, you look similar to a guy in my sisters class do you go to Calba S.R high?" asked Noel.

"Yeah I do, isn't that weird do you also go there?" asked Ryou, "No, but I'm going to transfer there soon." said Noel.

"Well then, I hope to see you around some time soon and have a goodnight." Ryou said and walked back down the street which they came from.

523582058 And last...Seria and ??

"Wow the moon sure looks pretty shining off the Ocean tonight." said Seria to herself.

Seria was sitting in a tree watching the moonlight shine on the water to pass time when a boy came underneath the tree and asked her what she was doing.

"I'm watching the water isn't it pretty?" she asked, "Sure I guess so." he said plainly, "You really can't see the beauty of the ocean can you?" asked Seria.

"I guess not." said the boy, "Hey what's your name anyway?" Seria asked, "Chris." he said "Hey Chris want to be my friend?" she asked.

"Uh sure." he said, "So what are you doing here tonight anyway?". "I don't really know I come her mostly when I'M BORED." said Chris, "What a waste, you should come here all the time and not because your bored, you should find reasons to love it." Seria said and jumped down from the tree.

"I guess if you say so." Chris replied and Seria and him talked the night away.

591358309463468095 Chapter END!

That was a boring chapter I know but I thought I better slow it down then speed it up again, because it was going fast and they've been there for about 2 months. I don't like it this slow so I'm going to speed it up again cause I like the romance and drama, HOPE YOU GUYS DO TO! Please R&R THANX, Jasmine :).


	11. Lucia gets a job?

Lucia gets a job!? -Chapter 11

5238959235239059-2359035932

Before we start this chapter I'd like to say sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I lost the plot for my story and all was messed up. I'm sorry if I make any mistakes in the plot now but I've looked and looked and couldn't find anything, anyway thanks again and hope you enjoy this episode.

432894123753537258256328652

The bell was about to ring for school to finish when Lucia sent Hanon a note, she picked up the note and read it to herself and gasped looking back at Lucia smiling.

DING DONG!

"WHAT!?" yelled Hanon looking at Lucia stupidly like she had gone insane, with that everyone in the room including the teacher turned to look at Hanon, some left and other started to whisper.

"What was with the outburst Hosho-san?" asked Kaito walking up to where Lucia and Hanon were standing. "Lu-ucia wants to get..." Hanon started...

"Get..." Kaito continued... "A JOB!" she screamed looking at Lucia who was looking at her weird. "What's wrong with me wanting to get a job." Lucia said looking at her annoyed.

All a sudden Kaito starting laughing and Lucia glared at him, "But Lucia what about the beach house you know those baths your family owns." Hanon said.

"Well I got a letter not to long ago from Nikora-san and she said to find a different job that it'd be too hard..." Lucia started getting madder and madder as Hanon and Kaito laughed.

"Laugh all you want but I can do this all by myself! I CAN AND WILL GET A JOB!" she said grabbing her bag and running out of the class room.

"Well that was weird and so not like Lucia..." Kaito said looking at the doorway. "Well there has to be some reason she wants to get a job all of a sudden and I bet it's not to become independent." Hanon said as they both walked out of the classroom.

120942901894521348949384939

'I can't believe they don't think I can get a job, stupid friends...SOME FRIENDS!' Lucia thought kicking a can down the street well walking home when she saw a opening for waitress.

She looked at the poster dumbly. 'I wonder if they would higher me...' thought Lucia when a man tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss." the man said.

"Yes?" Lucia asked looking back at the middle aged man, "Are you thinking about working here?" asked the man. "Yeah I was..." she started. "Well your in luck I own this little cafe, and I say if you want the job your hired!" the man said and Lucia shrieked in excitement. (It so doesn't work like that don't we all wish?)

568025823523-59235923905

"She's not answering her door stupid Lucia." Hanon said ringing the door bell about a million times.

"Just walk in I would." said Kaito, "ugh Kaito-kun thats so you...anyways the door isn't open." Hanon said looking at Kaito. "Ha! So you did try opening the door before I told you...you so are like me Hosho-san." Kaito said smirking and teasing her.

"Thats cruel Kaito-kun." said Hanon putting on her teary eye look.

"Not working." he said simply turning to leave thinking 'I wonder where she could be stupid...Lucia.'

182342189247128941974139

"Here's your uniform Lucia-chan!" the middle aged man said passing her a box, she opened it and her eyes lit up, "IT...IT'S SO CUTEEEEEEEE!" Lucia screamed.

"Glad you like it, you'll start tomorrow, will start you on after schools at first, and then maybe just weekends if you like the job." the man explained.

"Okay see you then and thanks!" Lucia said getting out of the chair and leaving with her new uniform.

SMASH!

5238538239523895823523

"Well see you tomorrow Hosho-san." Kaito said to Hanon going there own ways home.

"Yeah later Kaito-kun." Hanon said turning the conner to her place.

'I'm still worried about Lucia we were outside her house some time and she didn't come home...where on earth could that girl go...' thought Kaito.

SMASH!

"Uh I'm sorry sir." the girl said looking up to see Kaito, "LUCIA!?" Kaito looked down at the girl carrying a box. "Where were you I was so worried about you!" he shot looking at the girl.

"I'm sorry I was just busy, but I have to go home now...got to ST-TUDY!" she said stuttering the last part and running off.

'There's something strange going on with that girl...and study...never...something really really strange is going on that she doesn't want me to know.' thought Kaito watching the girl run down the street.

38528772348957237592375234

'I so can't let Kaito or anyone know I have a job...they'll be worried that I can't do it...and I can I know I can and I won't let them stop me!' thought Lucia running in her house.

1395813523589237523859 After school next day...

DING DONG

"Hey Lucia-chan, do you want to hang out with me and Rina-chan today were going to see a moive and Kaito said he might come as well." explained Hanon.

"No." said Lucia, "What was that?" Hanon asked, "I'm busy today sorry Hanon sorry Rina you guys go." Lucia said and ran out of the door with a "that box" and her school bag.

"Okay now I know what you mean by weird, what happened well I was away." asked Rina looking at Hanon. "I have no clue and she had that box with her I wonder what was in it." Hanon said...

532525555555555555245624 At the cafe

"Hey Lucia-chan, your on time get changed and you can start helping serve." her boss said, "Got it!" she said running into the changing room and changing.

"Okay boss ready for work!" Lucia said excited, "Okay start by taking these to table 5 for me." he said running the cash, "Right!".

913583—590235232350238589

"Hey Rina, since we got ditched how about we check out this new cafe here?" asked Hanon.

"Sure I guess that would be alright." Rina said looking in the window. "WAIT!" she yelled.

"What is it?" she said and looked in the window and gasped. "Luchia-chan...really-got-a-job!" Hanon said really really surprised. "If you knew she was acting weird why didn't you tell me she said she wanted to get a job...your getting dumber than Lucia-san lately..." Rina stated.

"That's not nice..." Hanon said using her "teary eyes". "Not working." Rina said and turned away looking at Lucia. "Ugh it doesn't work on anyone anymore..."

"Oh well can we go in now?" asked Hanon. "NO we can't, if Lucia knows we know it might think that it worries us and quit." Rine explained.

"Well it does worry us!" Hanon said looking mad, "Well we shouldn't make her quit maybe it's something she want's to do she never stops us from doing what we want she always supports us." Rina said.

"That true...no wonder she got to mad the other day..." Hanon said recalling what happened before.

"Let's just go." said Rina and they both left.

57831259389502385382792400 -Next day at school- after school (cause nobody likes school 3 )

"Lucia-chan!" yelled Hanon running up to her friend.

"Hey Hanon, Rina." Lucia said smiling.

"We wanted to kno-" Hanon started but got cut off by Lucia. "I got a job." she said. "You did?" Rina said trying to look surprised but it didn't work.

"But..." Lucia started, "But..." Hanon continued. "I quit." she said simply, "WHY!?" yelled Hanon, "Because first it was way to hard and second...I couldn't do it guess you guys were right...and to tell the truth I didn't quit ..ahahah I got fired." Lucia said rubbing her head.

"Oh well it's better this way anyway more time for fun, so how about it come to the movies today?" asked Hanon.

"Your on!"

359083290523789562347562

Okay I know not much of a chapter but the next one will be better promise...here heeheheh I'll give you an idea about what the next chapters gonna be about...

(CHAPTER SNEEK PEAK!) Lucia's sister comes to visit from the water world, and well shes there she doesn't exactly act the way she normally would...shes not the nice sister Lucia knew before...and wait does mom even know your HERE? WHAT YOU RAN AWAY FROM HOME...and you say you WHAT! Your starting to fall for Kaito-kun NO WAY YOU CAN'T...gah Shelly-chan!


	12. Shelly visits, disaster!

Shelly visits, disaster! -Chapter 12

By the sea, dawn 23892039290238201

"I wonder what kind of mess the stupid mermaid princess has gotten herself into, I have a feeling this is going to be a good time." the girl said laughing.

5813571395735973753875923 FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL XD!

"Finally the weekend!" yelled Lucia in relief with Kaito looking at her stupidly. "Your so weird." Katio said getting up to leave, "Wait Kaito where are you going?" asked Lucia grabbing his sleave.

Kaito smirked. "I'm still coming over tonight don't worry Lucia." he whispered in her ear making her blush, "I wasn't worried about that..." she lied blushing. "Sure thing Lu-c-ia-chan." he teased making her blush more before leaving the room.

"What was that all about Lucia?" asked Hanon, "oh nothing." she said blushing still. "Sure it was, so hey wanna come with me, Rina and Seria were having a girls night out tonight." said Hanon.

"Sorry can't." Lucia said turning around to puppy eyes, "I can't I can't!" she said tripping over her bag she was looking for and landing face first on the floor at Leo's shoe.

"What you doing down there Luci-chan licking my boyfriends shoe." said Caren, "Uh uh NO!" she said standing up brushing off her skirt as everyone laughed it up.

"OH I GET IT!" Seria yelled from no where, "What what?" Hanon said interested in what she had to say about Lucia.

"Lucia's having a night for two!" Seria yelled and all her friends turned and looked at a blushing Lucia and at that moment they all knew.

Hanon smirked evilly, Caren looked amused and Rina just watched like it was a drama.

"Have a nice time, and don't go TOO far now, remember your only 14." Hanon said putting her hand on her friends shoulder before leaving.

"Yep but don't worry if you decide to do THAT we won't judge, cause your our friend." Caren said also putting her hand on her shoulder before leaving.

Seria just skipped by like a five year old and Rina had a SUPER scary smirk on her face that sent heebee's down her back, as she blushed at the non-sense her friends said.

'UGH! WHAT KINDA GIRL DO THEY THINK I AM!' screamed Lucia in her thoughts.

And not aware someone had been watching her for a long time...

"This should be way interesting..." said the girl following Lucia.

278140128391537513593 Night time 3 bwhahaahah – Lucia's house.

DING DONG! DING DONG DING DONG!

"How many times does he have to ring the door bell." asked Lucia to herself.

She opened the door, and Kaito was there smirking, holding something up...she looked...and asked

"What's that?"

He stared at her for a while before saying, "Are you an idiot! It's a letter for you!"

"Who's it from?" she asked, "From your friends they told me to give it to you." he said and she grabbed it from his hand opened it looking inside blushing at what they wrote and hide it behind her back so Kaito couldn't see.

"What did it say?...eh Lu-c-ia" he said again and she blushed, "n-n-n-nothing" she stuttered, "Well with that reaction it can't be n-n-n-nothing." he teased and went to reach for the letter and she ran behind the couch.

"It's nothing leave me alone!" she screamed, "It's something you don't want me to see and I'm gonna see it!" he said jumping over the table and spinning her around pushing her down on the couch.

"Ekkkk! Let go let go!" she shrieked, "Not till you let me see!" he said grabbing for it as she moved it up and down around his head so he couldn't get it when...

"Let'me see that." a girl said grabbing it from both of them as Lucia screamed not knowing someone else was in the house hiding her face and his chest. And Kaito looked up surprised.

"Who are you?" asked Kaito seeing as Lucia didn't look to see who it was.

"..." no answer "Dear Lucia, I know your spending the night with Kaito just a reminder don't DO too much with him and if you do don't forget to use protection. L.o.v.e xoxoxo 3 Hanon." the girl read and Kaito blushed looking at Lucia who was totally embarrassed at her friends they should know she wouldn't DO anything with Kaito!

"So who are you anyway now that I know what that letter says." Kaito said calmly hoping not to scare Lucia because some random person was in her house.

"Shelly, Lucia's sister duh, I can't believe your such a baby sis!" she said and Lucia looked up shocked to see it really was here sister...and the attitude...what the?!

"Lucia's sister? You have a sister...shes your sister?" asked Kaito, "Well didn't I just tell you that idiot!" Shelly said looking annoyed. "Shelly what are you doing here your suppose to be with mom!" she said.

"You may be my sister, But I won't let you tell me where I should and should not be! I'm here to visit problem?" she asked Lucia totally shocked, Kaito let go of her as she got up to look at "her sister".

"No your wrong...your...your NOT MY SISTER!" she yelled, "Ouch that hurt sis!" she said playfully.

"My sister does not act or talk anything like you!" she said still yelling, Kaito looking at her.

"Calm down Lucia!" Kaito said hugging her from behind, "Awh isn't this just cute? My sister has a little lover, yeah your kinda cute I think were gonna get along just fine." she said walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going Shelly?" asked Lucia, "I told you I'm visiting there fore I'm staying DUH STUPID SISTER, I'll leave you two alone for now night." Shelly said continuing to walk up.

"What just happened." Lucia said feeling faint, "I think your sisters here." he said laughing a little like a moron, helping her stand up.

"Ugh my-my-my-my sisters lost it." Lucias said sitting down, "Do you think maybe something happened back home?" asked Kaito.

"Maybe...but I don't see what would, it's a wonderful place there." she said thinking of the things that could have happened. "Well...maybe I should leave for tonight and come back tomorrow now that your sisters here you probably have a lot to catch up on." Kaito said getting up.

"Okay...if you say so...bye" she said closing the door, "Shelly I know your watching me come down here a second." she said firmly.

"Maybe your not half as dumb as I thought you were." Shelly stated laughing, "Why are you acting up?...what happened to being the princess!" Lucia said trying not to get mad.

"You sound like your trying to be mature but it's not working sis, anyway your the princess not me so why should I act like one?" Shelly asked laying back on the couch.

"Because Shelly have you ever thought about the fact that your the next princess you have to act the role what if something were to happen to me? Then what? We have no princess!" Lucia explained.

"No don't worry nothing will ever happen to you mom will make sure of that one, shes always only worried about you anyway whats so special about you anyway? Why dose she treat us different I always wondered, and why was I born if they already had the princess! I'm just that girl they don't need right?" Shelly yelled and talked.

"No Shelly your wrong, I'm the one they don't need! They need you!" Lucia yelled.

"Don't pity me, I know thats what your doing! Just stop already I'm going to make your life just as bad as mine watch!" Shelly yelled and ran upstairs.

"I wasn't..." she tried to talk but she couldn't tears rolled down her face as she sat on the couch crying.

562934587235923238239 The next day- Lucia's house.

"Make me breakfast." Shelly said lazily sitting on the couch beside her sister who hadn't slept all night.

"Make it yourself." Lucia said not able to stand up from lack of energy, "Your gonna make me cook I'm only 7...some sister you are!" Shelly said standing up taking Lucias cell phone and calling Kaito.

"Hey you get your fat butt down here Mr. Hot stuff and cook me some breakfast." she said and hung up. "Who did you just call?" asked Lucia. "Kaito-kun! He better get down here soon or I'm going to get mad." Shelly said. "Why would you call him this early hes so NOT going to come!" Lucia yelled.

523789y73753289572389052903 -with kaito

RINGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGG!

"ugh tired, who's calling me this early." Kaito said sleepy looking at the name on the phone...

'Lucia?' Kaito thought answering the phone, "Hel-" he started when he heard a girl screaming on the other side of the phone. "Hey you get your fat butt down here Mr. Hot stuff and cook me some breakfast." the girl said and hung up.

'Shelly.' he thought yawning and getting up wondering why Lucia wasn't.

418923589123758613785336 -back with Shelly and Lucia!

DINGGG DONNGGGG!

"If that's Kaito, your grounded!" Lucia said getting up well Shelly watched T.V, "Sorry your not my mom your can't ground me!" Shelly said and Lucia groaned opening the door...

It was Kaito!

"You can go home sorry to trouble you." Lucia said rubbing her eyes and falling into Kaito's chest, "Lucia? Lucia you alright?" he asked feeling her head she had a mild fever, he picked her up in his arms and laid her on the couch.

"What's wrong with my stupid sister now?" Shelly asked looking at her, "She has a fever, help me! Get a cold cloth!" Kaito said and right away Shelly said Okay and got up and went and got one.

"Here Kaito-kun!" said Shelly in a happy voice, "I guess your not as bad as I thought eh? Good job kid you really do care for you sister he said patting her head lightly making her blush.

'He's so hot!' thought Shelly looking at Kaito.

283562378548523645782345 Later on

Lucia's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, "Are you okay sis?" asked Shelly. "Yeah...wait what did you say Shelly..." asked Lucia.

"Are you okay sis?...and sis I'm sorry I've been a bad girl...I really really didn't want to but it seems mom only pays attention to you and only cares about you she always forgets Shelly." Shelly started crying.

"Now this is my sister...I love you Shelly don't you ever forget, and mom she doesn't only care about me I bet shes worried sick about you right now!" said Lucia.

"How do you know?" asked Shelly, "Because...I got a letter since you came...she knows your with me now and she wants you home soon, I can't believe you ran away from home Shelly!" Lucia said.

"I'm sorry...Shelly will go home right now, so don't worry anymore." Shelly said standing up, "Have a safe trip then and send me a letter when you get home!" Lucia said giving her sister a hug.

"But before I go..." Shelly started smirking... "What is it Shelly-chan?..." Lucia asked.

"I'm still got an attitude HA and...I think I'm in love with Kai-to-kun...ahahha so you better watch out because I'm not giving up!" Shelly yelled running outside.

"SHELLY ERRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled Lucia, "Seriously, what's with that attitude!" Lucia thought out loud walking inside picking up a letter on the table. "Dear Lucia, I thought your sister was funny and kinda mean, but she helped me a lot take care of you when you were out cold, I had something important to do and hope she didn't kill you, were going to have to do something next weekend cause this one was wasted, love Kaito." she read out loud.

"I HATE THISSSSSSSSS WAHHHHHHHH!" Lucia screamed crying in frustration.

537895237895y2397523985 -

Okay yeah I promised a longer chapter and I know this one isn't much longer but I really enjoyed writing this one I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Till next time...xoxo!


	13. A haunted camp site? GAH!

A haunted camp site? GAH! -Chapter 13

95209689240642006489029 After school Monday!

"Okay student's were having problems with the air conditioning in the school and since it's very hot we've decided to close school for the week!" the vice on the P.A announced.

"Yay yay yay yay! No school!!" screamed Lucia running around the classroom tripping and falling on her face yet again, "You sure you don't wanna come to school Lucia I think you need to, you might get dumber!" stated Kaito laughing well Lucia reached up from the floor making him fall out of his chair and laughing at him.

"I think both of you need to stay in school." Hanon said smirking, "so what are we gonna do on our week off?" asked Seria. "I have an idea!" said Kaito still laying on the floor.

"Go for it big boy." Rina said poking him in the back with a stick like a little girl.

"Where'd she get that stick from?" whispered Leo in Caren's ear, "No clue, and I don't think I wanna ask." said Caren pointing to how creepy Rina looked.

"Anyway as I was saying, WE SHOULD ALL GO CAMPING!" Kaito said looking at almost everyones face drop in disgust.

"Ew no Kaito-kun you idiot, camping is gross." Hanon said simply.

"I bet your just scared that a bear will eat you." Kaito said smirking.

"NO I'M NOT I'LL SO GOOOO!" yelled Hanon looking at Kaito with fire in her eyes.

"Wait!" said Lucia getting up from the floor, "There a-a-are b-b-b-bears??" she asked looking at everyone that was about to leave.

Kaito turned around and simply said "Yeah" and lifted his shoulders once and leaving the room as Lucia's face dropped to the ground in shock.

Lucia ran out into the hall where they were all standing, and Kaito announced "So that settles it were all going camping everyone meet me at my house at 6:30am tomorrow, and get a good sleep you might not be able to up there with all the bears." Kaito said and smirked.

4289712358913589375 Lucia's house

Ring Ring! (cell phone)

"Hello?" Lucia said picking up, "Hey Lucia are you packing yet?" asked Hanon, "Didn't I tell you I'm not going!" Lucia said hanging up the phone.

BAM!!

"What the?" Lucia asked hearing footsteps run up her stairs, then the door flew open...

"You Missy are coming!" Hanon yelled packing her bag for her in two seconds flat, "And if your not there in the morning at the right time I'm coming down to get you!" yelled Hanon running back downstairs and out the door.

'Scary.' was all Lucia could think.

1735813538295723895723895 The next mornin' Kaito's house!

"Okay everyone here..." Kaito asked looking around. "Yep!" Hanon said running up the street with Lucia trying to run away.

"You aren't chicken are you Lu-c-ia-chan." he said teasing her and breathing into her ear when she jumped and tripped over her bag backwards, and everyone started laughing.

'I'm so gonna get you.' thought Lucia watching Kaito smirk.

'This is going to be fun.' thought Kaito watching Lucia get up.

53890189013582385938 At camp!

Everyone got off the bus and looked up at the camp sign that said "Welcome to camp Hikari."

"Well were here, this is going to be a fun stay what do ya say we find the cabin's!" said Kaito, and everyone followed him up the hill to the cabin's where they were staying.

"Welcome!" said an old man, that gave everyone the creeps.

"Hello were here to camp out the night sir!" Kaito said, as Caren looked around, "Hey Leo." she said tugging on her boyfriends jacket and pointed over to a weird looking statue.

"I think it moved." Caren said blinking over and over staring at it, "It couldn't I think your blinking too much thats all." said Leo looking over at the statue.

"Okay guys everyone got there room numbers were gonna be sharing room's I guess." said Kaito looking at his number...5.

"Hanon! What number you got?" asked Lucia, "I got number 3..." she said looking at Lucia opening her number. "I got number 5...ugh." Lucia said in disappointment "What number do you got Rina?" Hanon asked.

"I got number 3 also..." Rina said looking at Lucia, "Oh well Lucia maybe you'll be paired with Caren..." Hanon said looking at Caren, "Nope sorry I'm paired with Leo." she said smirking.

"I'm with Hamasaki." said Tamon. Kaito tapped on Lucia's shoulder just then and she got the creeps when she looked at his paper...number 5...

"Eyaaahh! Say what!? I'm with you!" she said. "You sound disappointed, you weren't like that when I was gonna spend the night with you before." he said.

"I didn't want you to! Hmmp!" Lucia said turning around and walking into the room, and closed the door in Kaito's face. "Hey let me in!" he yelled.

3285395789235789758325 Later

"Okay everyone has put there stuff away right? Were going for a hike now, common and don't get lost...Lucia." Kaito said pointing at Lucia.

"Hey that's not funny, I will not get lost! I can promise you that!" she said turning around and crossing her arms. "Going that way you will!" he snickered.

"I wasn't going that way!" Lucia said annoyed, "Now now children calm down." Caren said.

"Yeah let's go already!" said Hanon and they started walking. "I just noticed something why didn't Seria come?" asked Rina.

"I'm not sure, she didn't come when she was suppose to, so we left." said Kaito.

"I don't really care about that right now but why is it so dark in this forest...it's only early in the morning and the farther we get the darker it gets..." Caren said bashing into something.

"Ouch, tha-" Caren started and noticed it was Leo and he grabbed her hand and held it tight seeing she was scared and wasn't watching where she was going.

They finally reached the end of the trail and it was light again everyone squinted there eyes at the light and noticed..."Where's Lucia?" asked Kaito.

Everyone looked back and shrugged, "Everyone go back to the cabin's before anyone else gets lost, I'll find Lucia." said Kaito running back into the forest.

14895781358923753729 With Lucia.

"Guys? Where are you if your trying to hide from me it's not funny anymore...I'm scared!" she said looking around.

CRUNCH...(leafs :P )

"Who's there?" she started anyone?"

"Lucia where are you?" screamed a voice in the distance, "Kai-" she went to say and slid down a big hill hitting a tree.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed.

23858932752375723 with Kaito-

"Lucia where are you?" screamed Kaito, when he heard a scream...'thats Lucia' he thought, "I'm coming Lucia!" he screamed and ran down the hill.

289357923853892 with Lucia

"Ouch ow ow ow." Lucia sobbed rubbing her ankle in pain, "It hurts..."

"Lucia!" Kaito yelled running down the hill to Lucia, "Kaito! Ow!" she yelled, "What's wrong are you hurt?" he asked sitting next to her.

"My foot...it-t-t hurts." she sobbed starting to cry.

"It's okay I'm here now we can go back to the cabin's a lay you down, common let me get you up." he said letting her on his back.

"Okay were set!" he said winking at her making her blush.

"Kaito-kun" she said sadly, "Yeah." Kaito asked paying attention to the road.

"I'm sorry, I said i wouldn't get lost and then I did." Lucia said crying well laying her head on his back. "It's okay Lucia will be Lucia right?" he said pushing her up on his back.

"Yes I'm sorry for always causing so much trouble and always depending on you." Lucia finished. "No it's okay I like it when you depend on me anyway keeps my life pretty interesting...it's always something new with you." he said smirking when he felt a light punch in the back.

"Idiot." she mumbled quietly.

'Now that's my Lucia.' he thought smirking.

329841923582374592375 Back at the cabin's...

"How did you do that Lucia-chan!" asked Tamon wondering. "I fell down a hill no biggy." she said smiling so she didn't worry anyone.

THE LIGHTS TURN OFF!

"KYA!" screamed Lucia, Hanon and Caren.

THUMP THUMP THUMP...

"D-d-d-do you hear that?" asked Caren, "Yeah I wish I couldn't." Hanon said looking out the door and seeing a ghostly figure.

"EKKKK!" screamed Hanon and Lucia and everyone looked in the hall and screamed.

"Wahhhhhh I hate camping!!" screamed Lucia hiding behind Kaito before she and Caren fainted.

"Hey Caren, Lucia??" asked Hamasaki catching both of them at once. (talent :P)

"K-K-Kaito...you saw that to right?" asked Tamon stepping back from the door. "Yeah I saw it to, and theres no way someone can tell me that were all seeing things!" Kaito said.

"Next time...were so NOT going camping..." said Rina walking outside to the camp fire.

"Oh kid's are you going to be joining me for the camp fire?" asked the old man.

"Yeah we are." said Hamasaki sitting Lucia and Caren down, and they both started the wake up... "I hope we were dreaming..." said Caren. "Me too." said Lucia.

Everyone sat down and the old man disappeared.

"D-d-did you see that?" asked Hanon, everyone nodded and then someone tapped on Kaito's shoulders, "Good evening kids." the old man said.

"Please tell me your like a ninja...and can disappear like that all the time." said Kaito.

"What are you kid's talking about now?" asked the man.

"You were just here sir..." said Rina and Tamon at the same time...

"You kid's and your silly thoughts that run wild, I was never here." the old man than sat down.

"He wasn't... your not..." Leo said looking around at everyone and they all ran inside there rooms.

"What's with young people these day's always in a rush..." the man said and "disappeared".

95320785238578949785647893 The next morning!6:30am

"Everyone packed!?" asked Kaito, everyone nodded and they all ran for the bus stop.

"Never..." Hanon started...

"Never?" asked Kaito.

"NEVER ARE YOU EVER GOING TO PICK WHERE WERE GOING AGAIN!" yelled Hanon.

(And that ends our wonderful trip to camp!)

18491248713579537593258934572499845787

Hehehe 3 episodes in one day I just can't slow down now that I'M BACK ON TRACK, I got so many idea's anyway enjoy the episode! And review plz! Thanx, xoxoxox, Jazzy


	14. Trip to an Aquarium!

Trip to an Aquarium! -Chapter 14

589325789237523572387 Kaito's house

"So...it's just us today..." Hanon said looking around the room.

There was Hanon, Lucia and Kaito...everyone else...decided to run away I'm guessing.

BAM!

"Y-Y-Y-OU!!" Seria yelled running inside Kaito's house almost breaking the door, "I can't believe you left without me yesterday that's so so...cruel." she said giving her famous "teary eye look" witch was a million times better than Hanon's!

"Well you didn't come on time, that's your fault." Kaito said looking up at the girl sobbing with her little look. "I came 2 minutes late I can't believe you didn't even wait!" she said angrily.

"Well to tell you the truth, it was so bad we all wanted to leave we got up at 6:30 and left...and we never ever wanna go back, that's why Kaito NEVER gets to pick where we go ever ever again!" said Lucia truthfully turning to Kaito.

"Oh I see, so where is everyone today?" asked Seria, "They all ditched us today, It's just the four of us." Hanon said.

"So where are we going?" asked Lucia, "I'll choose today...let's go...to...the AQUARIUM!" said Hanon, "Okay that sounds like fun like fun!" Seria said jumping up and down on the couch.

"Hey stop that your fatness is going to break my couch!" Kaito complained, "Watch it buster! I only weigh 98pounds! I am not fat you are!" Seria shrieked.

"I guess that would explain why you have chicken legs and your completely flat." Kaito said and laughed before he got a shoe in the face! (Not the beautiful face XD)

38957239578237895283957 At the aquarium!

"Woahhh! There's a huge line here!" said Lucia looking at all the people in front of them, "Yeah there sure is." Seria said looking around at everyone.

"This is going to be sooooo cool!" said Hanon excited, "Well that's a first miss. Class president...I thought you were suppose to be cool." Kaito said smirking as usual.

"And when did you become such a SMART ASS!" Hanon yelled at him kicking him in the knee..."Awh Kaito...why are you being like this you gonna get your ass kicked by a bunch of girls." said Seria laughing before she got hit with a news paper.

"Ouch! Kaito you dumb ass!" Seria said and they both started girlie fighting! (bwhahaha)

"Where'd Kaito get that news paper..." asked Lucia... "I have no clue...where'd he learn how to fight..." asked Hanon and Lucia shrugged.

(Don't you feel the characters have changed a lot? I do! But it's cool right...right?)

"Were next in guys!" Seria said trying to be calm and not hyper, but it wasn't working.

"Kyaa! I wanna go I wanna go in." screamed one of the girls in front of them tripping Lucia by accident letting her fly into Kaito's arms, he lightly grabbed her arm to make sure she didn't fall.

"Are you okay Lucia-chan?" asked Kaito, "I um...yeah!" she said standing back up beside Kaito. (ARG HE CAN BE SO COOL/CUTE SOMETIMES!)

"Yes were finally in...so where should we go first? Guys...guys?" asked Hanon looking around for her friends that weren't there anymore.

492375892375923785 Kaito+Lucia

"Kaito are you sure it's okay to leave Hanon-chan there?" asked Lucia.

"Yeah she'll be fine, maybe she'll find a new friend, or better yet a boyfriend." Kaito said laughing, "But Kaito doesn't Hanon like...Tamon?" Lucia asked.

"I don't know but if she does...she'll be in for a surprise today...if she goes the right way." Kaito said smirking. "You know something I don't! Don't you?" Lucia said stopping.

"Common what are you doing back there don't you want to look around?" asked Kaito.

"Not till you tell me what you know that I don't!" she said softly and sat down on the bench, Kaito walked up to her and grabbed her hand and started walking.

"K-K-Kaito?" Lucia said blushing at the fact he was holding her hand. "Yes? Oh common why are you blushing don't tell me your embarrassed about me holding your hand...you know we've done more than this before." he said getting awfully close to her face.

"Uh no I'M NOT!" she said and turned her head the other way.

"You sure about that?" asked Kaito pushing her against the wall squeezing her hand above her head and watching her face go blood red with embarrassment.

He smirked letting go and continued walking, "Your coming right?" Kaito asked, "Y-yeah I am." she said walking up next to him and grabbing his hand, he looked down at the girl who was blushing and shaking in embarrassment and tired not to laugh.

Y382589235872358234857923458924 Seria+??

"Where'd Hanon, Lucia and Kaito go?" she said looking around walking backwards into something...or somebody...

"I'm sorry!" she said turning around to see...CHRIS!?

"Oh hi C-C-Chris!" Seria stuttered, "You know I'm your friend you really don't have to stuttered my name in less you want me to be something more." he said plainly not trying to be a JERK like our little Kaito-kun :)

"Uh no no no! Friends are fine!" she said flustered looking around and then he asked, "Are you here alone?"

"No but I lost my friends." Seria said, "Since I'm here do you want to look around together?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Uh sure!" she said grabbing his hand and walking with him.

389525789235235279857 Hanon+?? can u guessssss!

"Hanon-chan!" yelled a male voice from not to far away, Hanon turned around to see Tamon!

"Hey Tamon! What are you doing here?" asked Hanon. "I'm here to check out the fish and stuff same with you I'm guessing since your here and all." he said laughing to himself.

"Yeah, I am hey we'll your here come check out the mixed world tank kay?" asked Hanon, "Sure let's go." he said grabbing a map and heading for the door.

I3590195139r5939059 Kaito+Lucia 3

"Hey, hey Kaito look aren't these fish cool looking!?" asked Lucia, "Yeah there neat." Kaito said pointing to the fish he liked and Lucia doing the same.

"Wanna take a break Lucia, you look kinda tired." he said looking at her face, "Yeah I guess it would be best to take a break." she said sitting down.

"Do you want to drink or something?" asked Kaito, "No I'm okay do you want anything?" asked Lucia.

"There's a few things I can think of that I want." he said leaning over to Lucia.

"Oh uh...I'm not for sale!" she said turning away. "It's okay I'm not planning to buy you...since I already have you." Kaito said putting his hand on her forcing her to turn and kissing her gently on the lips.

83579275938275935723 Seria+Chris

"Hey Chris-kun! Look wanna go over to the exhibit they got fish and a glass floor!" Seria said tugging on his hand.

"Go where you want." he said seeing as she was going to pull him there anyway, when she stopped.

"What's wrong Seria don't feel well?" he asked seeing her not move.

"SHHHh! She said pulling him behind a corner, watching Lucia and Kaito kiss! XD

"Who are they?" Chris asked. "Those are my friends Kaito and Lucia!" she said, "Then why don't you go see them." he asked, "Because I can't ruin the moment!" she said looking with stars in her eyes.

"Hey Lucia-chan get a room!" said Hanon coming from the other way when they paused and broke apart looking and Hanon and Tamon, "DAMN U IDIOTS YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!" yelled Seria from behind the wall ducking back when Lucia looked that way.

"You were spying on us Seria-chan!" yelled Lucia embarrassed.

"No just happened to see you two and didn't want to disturb you so we hid." Seria explained.

"We?" she asked and Chris came from behind the corner as well. "Who's you little boyfriend?" asked Hanon interested. "Hes no-" Seria started when Chris introduced himself.

"Hi my names Chris nice to meet Seria's friends." he said plainly.

"ACK Seria-chan you made a score hes totally cool!" yelled Hanon dancing around with Tamon who had the let go of me now or I'm gonna be sick look.

"Uh thank you but, were not dating or anything." Seria said a bit sadly, "Awh that's really to bad you'd make such a cute couple!" Hanon shrieked.

"But we could be in the future." said Chris turning to Seria. "We could what?" asked Seria and Chris leaned down and kissed Seria on the forehead everyone gasped but Kaito that fell asleep. (LOL)

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, "I-I-I of course I'll be your girlfriend Chris-kun!" Seria said trying not to act excited, so not working yet again.

He then leaned in for a real kiss. KISSSSSSSSSSSSS!

"Awhhhh! Isn't that cute? That's cute right Kaito-kun?" Lucia said turning to Kaito who was asleep on the bench, "Hey Kaito-kun wake up!" she yelled. "Huh? Hey who's that guy Seria is kissing?" asked Kaito-kun dumbly.

"You dork!" Hanon yelled hitting him with a new paper...

"Where'd you get that-" Lucia started...'No I don't wanna know' Lucia thought.

489021785932056234523905

Another chapter...deal with this chapter it wasn't the most exciting episode ever but the next one should be good I'm guessing...WOULD YOU LIKE A SNEAK PEAK?...hmmm should I...nah I'll make you suffer and wait bwhahahahah!

No I can't do that to my fans...

Chapter 15 -St. Patrick's day attack! The first attack from monsters from the sea world...I really don't wanna get into this since there having so much fun without but here it goes...Hanon, Lucia, Rina and the girls decide to go all out and dress up for the special day when monsters come to the mall and start messing with the people in the mall with their bad music taste can the girls save the mall! (PLEASE DO)...and who is this new mermaid?...is there a new mermaid?...


	15. St Patrick's day attack!

St. Patrick's day attack! -Chapter 15

325732858235983597239857238 Lucia's house

"Hey guys, it's St. Patrick's day, you know what we should all do we should dress up wouldn't that be cool?" said Lucia.

"Yeah that could work! I bet we could find mega cute outfits to wear!" Hanon said jumping up and down all excited well Rina just sat there not looking amused.

"I'm not for dressing up in cute clothes, but if they have some normal clothes I'm okay with that, plus I like the color green." said Rina laying back on the couch.

"That's the spirit Rina!" Lucia said pulling both her and Hanon out of the house to the mall.

25893852352458924895 At the mall

"Hey Lucia, isn't this cute? It is right?" asked Hanon pointing in the window, "Yeah yeah that's pretty good lets go inside, common Rina!" said Lucia running in the store with Hanon.

"Ugh why did I get stuck shopping with these two." Rina asked herself walking in the store, "Hey, Rina try this one on." Lucia said pulling a dress from behind her back.

"No way are you ever going to get that on me!" said Rina stepping back. "Fine Hanon why don't you try it on?" asked Lucia. "Yeah I will thats pretty cute if you ask me." she said grabbing the dress and going into the changing room.

"So what are you gonna buy Rina?" asked Lucia well Hanon was changing, "I'm gonna but these." she said showing Lucia a pair of skinny green jeans and a green t-shirt with cool written on the front.

"That's so you Rina!" said Lucia looking at Rina and laughing when Hanon stepped out.

"Lucia green is so not my color." Hanon complained tugging on the dress. "It looks fine deal with it, just but that one plus it's only for today!" Lucia said grabbing the dress she was buying.

"Fine, let's just go cash out." said Hanon sighing and going back into the change room.

5235723785235823785 outside the store

"This is so cool now were all wearing green this is the best!" said Lucia dancing in her NEW green dress. "Yeah so great..." Hanon said looking down at herself.

"I look like a watermelon, and not even a cute one." Hanon complained more. And Rina and Lucia looked at her and laughed, the color wasn't really as bad as she made it out to be.

"So what should we do now?" asked Rina when a loud pitch sound came from no where causing them to fall to there knee's.

"What-t-t is this?" asked Lucia holding her head in pain. "I don't know!" said Rina standing up and looking around to see a girl in front of her in a black dress with a lacy vail.

"Mermaid princesses, I'm guessing." the girl said looking down at them. 'How does she know what we are...what is she!' thought Lucia.

"That's a sea monster Lucia-sama!" came a voice..."Transform!"

"Did you hear that voice?" asked Lucia and both the girl nodded looking at there pearls, at that moment they knew what they had to do, they HAD TO FIGHT!

"Pink pearl voice!" "Aqua pearl voice!" "Green pearl voice!" yelled the three girls transforming.

"Ready Lucia?" asked Hanon taking the lead. "Sure am!" she yelled.

"Hey you monster! You think you can just come into the human world and cause all kinds of problems? Your wrong we will stop you!" Lucia said and started to sing.

Nanairo no kaze ni kukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta -Lucia

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI sore wa totemo natsukashii uta. -Hanon

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi- Rina

Nanatsu no umi no rekuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsuaerutame incchi ga mata umareru nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA daremo ga itsuka wo koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo watashi wa wasurnai! -Lucia, Hanon&Rina.

"ARGGG! What what's this? You damn mermaid princess I will be back!" the girl screeched before disappearing.

"We did it girls!" yelled Lucia high fiving her friends before fainting into Rina's arms.

"Lucia-san? LUCIA-SAN?" yelled Rina trying to get her up. "What's wrong with her Rina?" asked Hanon helping Rina pick up the girl.

"I don't know I think maybe she just needs some rest." Rina said feeling her forehead for a fever and checking her breathing. (XD Rina's like a mommy )

703259023589235923 Lucia's house-

SMASHHHHHHHHH! (lol a lot of banging happens in the house I'm surprised its still standing)

"Rina where's Lucia-chan?" asked Kaito looking very worried. "Shes upstairs sleeping." Hanon said when Kaito went to run upstairs.

"STOP!" yelled Rina and Kaito looked back with the what do you want face. "five..." she started. "Five?" asked Kaito.

"Yeah you got five minutes I'm counting no funny stuff!" Rina said seriously and Hanon laughed a little trying not to be heard, and Kaito dashed upstairs.

248927692346746893 Upstairs with Lucia-chan :) so cute 3

"Lucia...?" Kaito said brushing her hair out of her face gently, Lucia's eyes fluttered open slowly looking at the figure in front of her.

"Daddy?" Lucia asked grabbing Kaito and hugging him tightly crying and screaming not letting go. "Lucia! Lucia...it's me Kaito!" he said shaking her gently trying to talk so sense into her.

"Ka-ito?" she asked looking up at the boy in front of her. "Yes Lucia are you feeling alright?" he asked her looking at her.

"Who are you?" she said plainly looking at him.

"You don't know who I am? Lucia it's me Kaito your classmate!" he said looking at her, her face confused and looking upon him.

"I...you I DONT KNOW YOU!" she yelled pushing him away and screaming for her father.

SMASH! (again why isn't the house broken?)

"5 minutes up buster!" Rina said not trusting Kaito. "Lucia...KAITO WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCIA-CHAN!" Rina said yelling like an idiot trying to punch Kaito as Hanon held her back.

"Who are you people and where am I..." Lucia asked looking up at them, "Lucia you don't remember us?" Hanon asked looking at a teary eyed Lucia.

"No." she said holding her head when they said that trying to remember.

"No Lucia don't force yourself, well let you rest." Hanon said closing the door behind them. "Okay it's time you told me whats going on you guys." Kaito said seriously.

"I don't know what's going on she just fainted and forgot everything...how could this happen?" asked Rina falling back against the wall and sliding down thinking.

"Hmmm I don't no but it's best if we just don't force questions on her and let her take it slowly maybe tomorrow this will all be a thing of the past and she'll remember." Hanon said praying.

"Whatever." Kaito said walking down the stairs and out the door angrily.

"I hope he doesn't take this out on Lucia, it's not her fault after all...this all happened after the fight I wonder what happened..." Rina said looking at the floor.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling were gonna find out soon..." Hanon said looking outside at the storm clouds forming.

"We better get home common, Rina." Hanon said helping her up and saying bye to Lucia.

5139053959031895 Lucia-

'There's something wrong with this picture...something I'm forgetting thats important.' thought Lucia to herself looking out the window...

"Daddy." Lucia said out loud.

BOOM! (thunder I'm not picking on the house :P)

"EYAAAA!" Lucia screamed hiding hi her closet, "D-D-D-ADDY!" Lucia screamed over and over holding her head.

9351789135783523 Kaito

BOOM! (thunder)

"Thunder eh?" Kaito said walking down the street to his house, 'Why did Lucia forget...after she remembered something, I think fates messing with me...' thought Kaito stopping and realizing something.

'Thunder' he thought and ran the other way.

51235872305823058 Lucia's house.

"Lucia?" Kaito asked opening the door and closing the door behind him. "Lucia-chan are you here?" he called walking up to her room seeing the light was off he walked in.

"Lucia?" he called one last time when he heard crying and turned the other way seeing Lucia holding her knees crying in the closet.

"Hey Lucia your alright, I'm here." Kaito said putting his hand out and reaching for her when she dived into his arms sobbing.

'Lucia-chan...' he thought holding her close almost as if he was scared she might leave.

"Kaito-kun..." she sobbed. 'She remembers?' he thought, "I can't remember anything I'm sorry for hurting you." Lucia said crying.

"I don't know what I am to you...but I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'M SORRY!" she said crying.

"No Lucia, I'm nothing important...just a friend don't worry...it's okay." he lied rubbing her back over and over.

The night passed just like that...Lucia in Kaito's arms not remembering anything...Will she remember? Or will her memories be lost forever...for now there FRIENDS...again.

247891728904124712394

Heheheh I know sorry for messing with you like that but this chapter was interesting even for me I hope you feel the same...the storys gonna get good from now on I'm hoping...so please look forward to it and if it doesn't come out the way I planned sorry for wasting your time :( lol please REVIEW! -jazzy xoxxoxoo AND BTW SORRY ABOUT NOT ADDING TO NEW MERMAID...I WILL NEXT CHAPTER :P BUT YOU GET NO SNEEK PEAK THIS TIME :P!


	16. Easter SURPRISE?

E-E-aster SURPRISE? -Chapter 16 (It's easter but nothing to do with it lol)

2358952398532052 -Next morning at Lucia's house.

"Mmh." Lucia groaned getting up seeing see was a on a certain person up against the bed, Lucia slowly got up blushing trying to not wake him up at the same time.

"Lucia-chan?...what are you doing?" asked Kaito slowly opening his eyes, "Ekkk!" she screamed feeling a bit surprise and Kaito eyes opened shocked to hear such a response.

"W-w-what are you doing here!" Lucia stuttered looking nervously at him blushing, "I guess we fell asleep yesterday together." he said getting up and stretching like it was nothing.

"I..." Lucia started not even looking at Kaito but at the ground. "What is it Lucia?" Kaito asked.

"I think you should go now!" Lucia manged to say with stuttering pushing him downstairs and out the door slamming the door behind him and sliding door the door in shock holding her chest.

523085235923485 Kaito

'That was weird...why did she kick me out...' Kaito thought scratching his head. "Kaito-kun!" yelled a voice from down the street.

"Hey Hosho-san." Kaito said walking down away from her house meeting her on the street. "Is Lucia-chan not home?" asked Hanon.

"Oh shes home trust me." Kaito said looking at her dumbly. "What happened to your hair...it looks like you haven't brushed it all day." Hanon said laughing looking at his hair that was sticking up every way.

"Uhh..." he said putting his fingers through his hair to fix it. "Don't worry it's a very cute look for you." she said between laughs.

"Forget that, I have to talk to you!" Kaito said grabbing her shoulders. "Well thats pretty forward." said Hanon looking at his hands.

"Never mind just come." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her down the street. "Come!".

3285902385230583 Lucia

'That boy there's something wrong with him...' thought Lucia changing into some new clothes and walking outside to go for a walk...she started walking and noticed...

"Where's this?" Lucia said to herself looking around. "That beach..." she said running down to the beach where she used to go when she was a kid. (and with friends and Kaito-kun ohhh he's so super coool!...sorry back to the story...)

"This is the beach I used to come with daddy..." she said looking at the...'Ocean?'...

_Flashback :) everyone likes those..._

"_Lucia-chan? Where are you?" yelled a male voice. "Daddy daddy over here over here!" yelled the 7 year old little girl. _

"_Look what I found look look!" Lucia ran up and gave it to him...a pink pearl. "Lucia it's really pretty, suit's you but you'll have a prettier one someday." her dad said._

"_Really? How where I want it now daddy!" Lucia said dancing around on the beach, "Mommy will give it to you someday for her work." the man said looking at her._

"_Hehe I can't wait till I get to help mommy with her work." Lucia said smiling at her dad._

"_Lucia-chan!" yelled a voice... _

"_Look you friend came to play with you over here K-"_

_end of flashback because of reasons..._

"Eyaaa!" Lucia screamed holding her head and falling on the beach. "Why, why is it I can't remember!" she thought out loud screaming.

"Miss are you alright?" a man asked looking at Lucia. "Who?" said asked looking down still.

"My name?...Zero..." he said bending down and tilting her head up..."And you are miss?" he asked. 'He's...so handsome!' she thought. "Lucia..." she spoke finally.

"Nice to met you Lucia, are you okay, can you stand?" asked Zero. "Yes I can, I'm fine thank you." Lucia said getting up.

"Do you live around here Lucia-chan?" he asked, "Probably..." she said looking confused.

"Probably?" he asked and she nodded, "You mean you don't know?" he asked..."I think I've lost my memories." Lucia said sitting down on the beach and telling him everything that happened.

"Maybe you shouldn't try so hard to remember because the memories will come back to you some time." Zero said standing up and putting out his hand to Lucia.

"Thank you." she said grabbing his hand and pulling herself into his chest, she blushed.

"S-s-sorry!" she stuttered. "It's quite alright, I'll bring you home." Zero said.

539587235378972395 Kaito+Hanon EW NOT THAT WAY SICKO'S :)

"Kaito why'd you drag me all the way to your house...and call Rina at that." Hanon said pointing at Rina who looked annoyed and half asleep.

"Lucia's dad..." Kaito started... "Lucia's dad?" Hanon asked looking at Rina who seemed wide awake now. 'Lucia...doesn't have a dad.' thought Rina looking at Kaito dumbly.

"What about him?" Rina asked going along with it. "She seems to be trouble by him...thats what she was yelling about over and over...she still can't get over his death." Kaito said.

Hanon and Rina looked at him like he was mental, but they couldn't tell him that she couldn't have a dad cause she was a mermaid. 'What do we do...' Hanon thought when she saw Rina smirk.

"Did you know him Kaito?" Rina asked and he nodded. "WHAT!?" both Hanon and Rina said at once. "How can you, you couldn't have...I mean cause uh Lucia's never lived in this wor- I mean TOWN!" Hanon said trying to get ti to come out right well Rina was laughing.

"That's not true...she's lived here before..." said Kaito telling them the whole story.

"How's that possible..." Rina said still not able to tell him, "And I met her younger sister not to long ago that ran away from home...and Lucia's mom sent letters and everything..." Kaito said.

'WHAT?' thought Hanon, 'Lucia can't have a sister...only one mermaid princess can be born at once...none of this is making any sense...' thought Rina.

"We gotta go...pay Lucia's mom a visit BYE!" Hanon yelled getting up grabbing Rina and running for the door. "Wait! I'll come!" said Kaito.

"You can't sorry..." Rina said running out of the house with Hanon. "Why are they always weird when it comes to Lucia's past like they know nothing about her..." Kaito said to himself sitting back down and sighing.

842u48239752379 Lucia+Zero+2 others :)

"Lucia-chan there you are!" a girl said running down the street with her friend. "Oh who's your friend..." Caren asked looking at Zero.

"This is Zero..." she said looking at Zero. "Friends of yours?" Zero asked. "Probably?" she said looking at Caren and her blond friend.

"Lucia this is Coco my friend shes a mermaid princess too." Caren whispered in her ear. "Mermaid princess?" she said out loud and Zero looked at them.(sorry if I introduced her already i don't remember but I couldn't see her in my other chapters and as I said before I lost my plot!)

"Mermaid Princess?" he asked. "ahahahah! The name of a book I'm reading I was gonna let Lucia borrow it!" Caren said looking at her.

"Well it was nice talking to you but I have to go with Zero now." Lucia said grabbing his arm and walking to her house.

"She's acting to weird I wonder what's up with her, she usually wouldn't talk about the mermaid thing so lightly." Caren said looking at Coco.

"It's okay...but we should find out." Coco said looking back at Caren.

318905783157309578 Rina+Hanon

"Let's go we gotta find out more right?" asked Rina. "Yeah." said Hanon looking at the ocean and with that they jumped into the ocean going to Lucia's Palace.

4538957358327589258 Caren+Coco

"Did you just see Lucia and Rina jump into the water?" asked Caren. "Yeah I did..." said Coco and they ran down to the beach following them into the water.

"Hanon! Rina!" Caren yelled. "You guy's what are you doing here?" Hanon asked. "We followed you." Coco said and asked them where they were going.

"Were going to find Lucia's mom...and ask her about her, she forgot her memories and it seems she used to live in the human world and had a dad..." Rina said.

"How?...that can't be possible there's no way!" Caren said looking at Coco who looked just as shocked. "That's what we thought...are you guy's coming with us?" asked Hanon.

"Of course Lucia's are friend! Right Coco?" asked Caren and she nodded and the others smiled. "Let's go!" "Yeah!".

53r82340395230 Zero+Lucia

"Here we are, Lucia-chan." Zero said opening the door for her.

"Thank you Zero, I really can't repay you in any way can I?" Lucia asked looking at Zero, "I don't need anything in return Lucia-chan." He said going to walk away.

"Do you want a drink?...before you leave I mean!" Lucia yelled blushing. "Sure I'll stay for a drink." Zero said walking in and taking off his shoes.

"I'll get something for you to drink give, wait a while." Lucia said running into the kitchen for drinks.

A few minutes later Lucia brought some juice out for her and Zero, "I hope you like juice Zero...I mean cause your a bit older than me and..." Lucia started but couldn't finish.

"It's okay Lucia I'm only 17 I won't be drinking anything else for a while plus I don't drink." Zero said smiling at Lucia.

"Oh I see that's good!" Lucia said then blushing at the fact Zero had just grabbed her hand.

"Lucia-chan..." Zero said seriously.

53857238052305 Hanon+Rina+Caren+Coco

"Here it is were getting close." Coco said looking up ahead to a beautiful palace not to far away. "I can see it to and it's HUGE!" Rina said amazed.

"It's so much bigger than my palace." Hanon complained. "Stop complaining and remember what were here for Hanon." Caren said and Coco nodding as they entered the palace.

"STOP!" yelled a voice EVERYONE then turned around to see a little girl. "Who are you?" asked the girl. "Were Lucia-chan's friends...were mermaid princesses from other country's." Caren explained.

"My sisters...friends..." Shelly said looking at them. 'Kaito wasn't lying...she does have a sister.' thought Hanon.

"Who are you here to see Lucia-chan's not here as you know." Shelly asked. "Your mother...bring us to her please!" said Coco.

"Uh okay..." said Shelly leading the way to her mom.

"Mom!" Shelly yelled and Lucia's mom turned around to see...'Mermaid Princesses?' she thought. "Mermaid Princesses I see...what did you come for? Where's Lucia." asked Lucia's mom.

"She's not with us she lost her memories, and we found out about her past...and Shelly what's this all about...there's only suppose to be one princess and how can Lucia have a father?" asked Hanon being pushy about it.

"...Sit down princesses...since you have found out I shall tell you." aqua said.

"I did the worst thing a mermaid could do...I sinned by having a child with a human." she started and half the room gasp including Shelly who was still listening.

She continued. "Lucia was born with human blood, she should not be the princess at all that's why Shelly was born...shes the real princess, that's why there are two princesses, but since she has lost her memories of everything and being a mermaid princess this is for the best I will take her mermaid power away...so she can't be a mermaid princess again...and Shelly will become the princess." she turning around to Shelly.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled Caren, "Lucia's a good princess and our friend, how can you do that to your own daughter?" asked Hanon trying to be calm.

"I can do this cause it's the best for the mermaid world what if people were to find out because she doesn't remember shes a princess she'll do stupid things...It's decided." Lucia's mom said.

"You can't do that to Lucia shes still my sister!" Shelly yelled before a flash of light blinded everyone in the room, and all the girl found themselves of the beach where them came from.

"Sorry Lucia-chan." her mom said as her eyes filled with tears.

523058392053285 Zero+Lucia

"You don't drink do you?" asked Zero, she looked at him weirdly "No no! I don't!" she said, "That's good you shouldn't." Zero said and smiled at her.

"Lucia-chan what's wrong?" he asked the girl who was holding her head. "It's nothing my body feels a bit weird." she said holding herself shivering.

"It's been a bit of a day I'm guessing why don't you lay down?" Zero suggested laying her down on the couch with the blanket that was on the back of the couch.

'Something with this girl...she lost her memories and me too...something with this girl is similar to something in my past I know it.' thought Zero.

'This boy...I feel safe near him...something about him.' Lucia thought dozing off.

51390539059035

Okay that's the end of this chapter hope you liked it! I will update really soon...I mean really soon lol :P

SNEAK PEAK NEXT EPISODE!: Is there love between Lucia and Zero? Lucia what...she likes Zero?...and how does Kaito know Zero?...and had Lucia really lost all her mermaid powers...shes not mermaid anymore...shes WHAT all human?...

Till next time heeheh it's gonna get good :P, XOXOXOXOoxoxoxox -Jazzy!


	17. Past unfolding for ZERO and jealously?

Past unfolding for...ZERO and jealously!? -Chapter 17

382578035730 Lucia's house the next day!

A yawn came from the blond laying on the couch as she went to put herself in a upright feeling a heavy pressure on her she opened her eyes she was rubbing lightly.

"Z-Zero??" she stuttered looking at the stunning boy laying on her chest, he slowly got up put his arms around Lucia to get up and looked down.

"L-Lucia-chan?" he stuttered back blushing getting up and holding his face in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Zero said looking the other way as Lucia got up and put a arm on him, "It's okay Zero-kun." she said letting her head fall on his shoulders.

"Lucia?" he asked putting his hand on her forehead. "You have a fever." he said looking at her with a gentle look. "It's okay I get them often no biggy!" Lucia said breathing heavy.

"Lay back down." he said, "No it's okay Zero I'm f-fine." Lucia started when he pushed her down on the couch.

"Z-Zero?" she said looking trying not to look at his beautiful ocean colored green eyes, "Rest, I'll make you something to eat." Zero said getting up and going to the kitchen.

'Zero...' Lucia thought watching him go into the kitchen...'He's to nice for his own good...such a gentlemen...'

291498912042104 With the girls (they spent the night at Caren's )

"We need to find out if Lucia lost her mermaid powers..." said Noel who was back from her trip to her country. "Yeah but how?" asked her twin.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged when Hanon smirked they all looked over at her and ask. "What is it Hanon." ...she looked at them, "I got an idea.".

"Please don't tell me it's some really stupid idea like throwing water on her." Coco started and everyone looked at her..."THATS A GREAT IDEA! WAY BETTER THAN MOVING TO FRANCE!" Hanon yelled bursting everyones ears.

Rina gave her famous scary smirk and everyone backed away as she got up and left.

"I guess we better leave this to Rina, or I think she'll kill us!" Shelly said watching the door shut slowly...

4290148124980 Zero+Lucia

DING DONG!

"The door..." Lucia said slowly getting up. "Stay down." Zero said walking past her and opening the door answering it for her. "May I help you?" Zero asked to the girl with green hair.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at the handsome boy standing in the doorway but before he got to chance to answer she asked "Lucia's brother?"

'Don't tell me Lucia's mom had more than one...' Rina thought looking at the boy that was laughing. "No I'm Zero, just a friend." he said shaking her hand making her blush.

"I'm sorry." she said bowing with a bucket of water. "Hey can I see that bucket?" asked Zero.

"Sure..." she said forgetting what she had to do with the bucket until she let go then she remembered "Damn it!" she cursed walking in and closing the door following Zero to the living room.

"Lucia-chan, your friend brought you some water for your fever." Zero said putting down the bucket in front of her and walking back in the kitchen to cook.

"Lucia are you alright?" Rina said sitting next to her friend. "Oh your that girl from before...uh Lina-chan right?" Lucia asked.

"Rina." she corrected Lucia. "Sorry about that, since I lost my memories it's hard to remember stuff." she explained to Rina.

"It's okay...me Hanon, Caren, Noel, Coco and Shelly are your friends and will stay with you still you remember!" Rina said and Lucia smiled.

"Thanks!" she said sitting up a bit so she could breath better. "Are you coming to school tommorow?" asked Rina.

"School? What school do I go to?" Lucia asked. "Calba S.R high...I can pick you up tomorrow to go if you want me and the girls so get better soon!" Rina said getting up.

"Okay!" Lucia said still smiling, "But I have to go I'll see you tomorrow." Rina said waving bye and walking up closing the door behind her.

"Lucia-chan where'd your friend go?" asked Zero coming out with her breakfast. "She went home I think." she said turning around on the couch to face him.

"I guess that's fine then...I heard your going to school tomorrow, I go to the same school as you..." Zero said.

"Zero goes to Calba?" Lucia asked, "Yeah, but I've never seen you there before probably because I'm in a older grade than you...you know I can bring you to school tomorrow...cause I'll be staying here for now on." Zero said.

"You?...Want to stay here?" asked Lucia blushing, "Yeah, to take care of you silly." he said looking at her and she nodded blushing and started to est her breakfast.

5385372593257239 Kaito (uh oh! LOL)

"I wonder if Lucia-chan's doing any better." Kaito asked himself stopping on the beach shore.

'I think I should go pay her a visit...' Kaito thought walking up the stairs towards Lucia's house.

He stopped for a second in front on Lucia's house before ringing the door, 'I wonder if she's remembered anything yet...if she's remembered me...' he thought before knocking on the door.

3773859794852348 Inside Lucia's house (And I can see this getting ugly...)

DING DONG again...yawn...lol

"Wow Lucia-chan your popular." said Zero going to the door and opening it, to see a boy with a shocked expression. "Zero...?" Kaito asked looking at him.

"You...how do you know me?" asked Zero looking at him... "You...don't remember me..." Kaito said looking at him with he are you serious look.

"No...I lost my memories..." he said looking at Kaito, "Are you serious...are you joking...you and Lucia both...do you remember Lucia?" Kaito asked.

"Remember Lucia? I just met her..." Zero said letting Kaito in and led him to the living room where Lucia was, the first thing she did was turn around and look at him...

"Kaito-kun?" Lucia asked looking at him. "Your KAITO! Right I'm right aren't I?" Lucia said smiling at him. "Don't look so happy and dumb!" Kaito yelled sitting down.

"What's wrong did I get your name wrong?...I'm sorry." she said looking at him with teary eyes.

"Hey Lucia you know this boy?" Zero asked her, "Yeah were friends after all!" she said and smiled again and Kaito looked over at her shocked...'Lucia...' he thought.

_Flashback-_

"_Hey hey over here Zero-chan!" a little girl yelled down the beach shore. "Don't call me Zero-chan I'm not a kid anymore Lucia-chan I'm 10 already!" the boy with brown hair complained._

"_Lucia-chan, Zero!" a boy's voice yelled from the other side of the beach and both of them turned to see..."Kaito!" Lucia yelled grabbing him and giving him a hug._

"_I missed you!" Lucia said... "Kaito...Lucia..." Zero said awkwardly, "Yeah what is it Zero-kun!" Lucia said making Zero blush. _

"_I have something I need to tell you..." Zero said looking down._

"_Yeah sure what is it Zero?" Kaito asked looking at the boy._

"_I'm moving very soon..." he said looking at his two best friends who were shocked, "No Zero-kun! You can't leave us!" Lucia said crying._

"_Seriously Zero...what did you wanna tell us?" Kaito asked looking madly at him thinking it was a joke, "That's it...IM SORRY!" he yelled now crying along with Lucia._

"_you cant not yet Zero were suppose to be friends forever!" Kaito yelled as the boy went to walk away back to his house._

"_Please forget me...it will be easier!" he said going to run off._

"_WAIT!" yelled Lucia. "I can't...forget you!" she yelled again._

"_Why not why? It's gonna make you sad just forget!", "Zero your my friend..." she started._

"_Yeah were friends after all!" she yelled more tears falling down._

"_Lucia-chan..." _

_end of flashback..._

"Lucia-chan...cried back then right?" Zero said and Kaito looked at him shocked. "You remember? Asked Kaito looking at him.

"Remember what?" asked Lucia looking at him, "I remember you...you don't remember us?" he asked Lucia and tears flew down her cheeks.

'She remembers?' thought Zero.

"No I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" she said over and over, both Zero and Kaito looked at each other and looked back to Lucia and Zero nodded at Kaito.

"Lucia-chan it's okay, don't worry we both still care about you very much." Kaito said and Lucia fell into his arm crying.

Zero smiled and then said, "Love birds as always even as kids I'll be leaving, Kaito can stay will you..."

"Wait Zero-kun!" Lucia said and grabbed his sleeve, "You can't leave I love you!"

Kaito looked at Lucia and let go, she turned around and looked at Kaito, "I didn't mean like that..." she looked at him and Kaito looked back.

"As a friend." she said smiling. 'Why'd I say that? I really do like him...I think...' thought Lucia.

"I have to go sorry Lucia I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said and turned around to leave, "Wait you go to our school?" Kaito asked. "Yeah I do, see ya." Zero said and left.

'Wait...what did Zero mean before about love birds...does he mean...me and Kaito-" Lucia started to think.

"Lucia lay down and go to sleep, you have a fever..." he said and pushed her down just as Zero did...but this time it made her not only blush but her heart pound.

'My chest it's beating so fast it hurts.' she thought looking at him... 'What is this!' she asked herself looking into his eyes as he got closer...

"H-Hey...Kaito?" she said nervously as he got closer.

24801401289042384

Okay that's it for this chapter I didn't add whether or not Lucia was mermaid or human because I felt she needed to rest lol next episode will have that in it :P bye bye for now please REVIEW- xoxoxoxo -Jazzy!


	18. Did my FRIEND just KISS me?

Did my FRIEND just KISS me?! -Chapter 18

953020585923095023905823

Okay first before we start this chapter I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's read my story so far, hope your enjoying it and I had a request for this chapter by:

blue wolf red phoenix who seems to be enjoying my story thank you for you reviews...now to see if you request was granted lol...title kinda gives it away :P!

523098235u2039582305

"Yes Lucia-chan?" he said and stopped so close there noeses were touching. "I-I d-d-don't think I'm gonna get better like this Kaito!" she said stuttering.

"Your right...me here on top of you isn't going to be you better..." Kaito said watching her move around stiffly. 'Thank god' Lucia thought watching him move back.

"But I think I know something that will." he said watching her, "What?" she dared to ask. He moved closer to her kissing her on the lips gently.

"mmmh" she mumbled blushing madly watch her FRIEND kiss her. Kaito slowly opened his eyes still kissing Lucia and looked into her eyes and backed away she blushed more.

"K-Kaito what was t-that!" she said looking away from his piercing glare. "That was..." he started...Lucia turned to look at him but this time he was blushing.

'He looks so handsome when he blushes.' Lucia thought watching the boy, 'WAIT WHAT!...I DON'T LIKE KAITO! HES...just my friend...RIGHT?' she continued to think.

"Hey Lucia, what are you thinking about?...could it be me?" Kaito said smirking. "NO!" she shouted looking at the ground. 'What's with this guy his mood and attitude changes so fast...this is impossible...hes RETARTED!' she thought saying the last word out loud.

"What was that?" he asked, "N-nothing!" she said laying down, "Go to sleep you need some rest." the boy said getting up.

Lucia watched the boy get up and leave the room, wondering where he was going but pulled the blanket over her head and fell asleep dreaming of the FRIEND she DOESN'T like :).

5351389582352378952 With the girls...(still at Caren's!)

"Ugh why are we just sitting here Caren I want to do something..." Shelly said looking very bored rocking back in a non rock-able chair.

"..." silence...

"Your all driving me mentally ill, er why not kill me now?" Shelly said still rocking in her chair soon after that falling out and sending the whole room into laughter.

"Your dumber than Lucia!" Hanon started, "I wouldn't say that if I were you, your pretty dumb yourself." said Caren laughing and Hanon sent her a dirty look.

"That's enough guys what are we going to do about Lucia-chan?" asked Noel. "I have no clue..." Coco said and everyone continued to think.

53925723523895235 Lucia+Kaito? ...duh duh dunnnnnn

"Uhhh." Lucia groaned getting up it was about 4:00pm and her fever had gone down, she looked around. "Kaito-kun?" Lucia called getting off the couch and walking around the house.

'He's not here...' she thought putting her shoes on and leaving the house.

5389589237592385 GIRLS!! left were...Caren+Noel+Shelly rest left :)

"Okay let's just go to Lucia's house..." said Noel and the other girls nodded, "Best idea we've had all day." said Shelly rolling her eyes a few million time before leaving out the door with the other two girls to Lucia's house.

5189583423789235 Lucia 3 hehehe coolest gets a heart :)

'I wonder where Kaito could have ran off to...' thought Lucia walking down the street and turning the corner bumping into some one with a bucket of water!

"Lucia..." Caren said looking at the 100 drenched girl in front of her...

Shelly looked at Noel and Noel looked at Caren and Caren looked back to Shelly...

'She's wet thought' Shelly everyone kinda then gave off a stupid laugh and looked at Lucia.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked and Shelly toke the rest of the water to make sure and poured it over Lucias head. "EKKK hey what are you doing." she asked.

"I needed to see...if your clothes would...get SMALLER...because were doing this thing in class for a PROJECT...sorry Lucia-chan." said Noel laughing well nudging her other friends to do the same.

"Oh...It's okay then..." Lucia said looking at herself sneezing when the girls ran away.

"Lucia-chan?" asked a boy from behind her, she turned around to see "Z-Z-Z-Zero kun?" she stuttered from the cold.

"What are you doing outside with no jacket soaked?" he asked, "Long story..." she said and Zero shrugged off his coat and gave it to her.

"Thank you Zero..." Lucia said steeping from foot to foot shaking, "It's fine, I'm sorry I would bring you home but I'm in a bit of a rush...I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Zero said running off.

'That guy can be so weird sometimes...but so nice at the same time.' thought Lucia running off down the street back to her house were...Kaito was?

"Kaito-kun?" Lucia said looking at the boy standing out side of her house. "Lucia why are you soaked has your fever gone down?" he asked grabbing her shoulders and dropping the bag he was holding.

"Yeah, my fevers gone and the soaked thing...never mind..." she said looking at the bag and asking, "What's that?". "Some food I was going to cook you dinner tonight." he said looking at her shaking and bringing her inside.

"You know Kaito you really don't have to." Lucia said taking off the jacket and sneezing again.

"No if you don't rest you'll get sick again, so I'll do everything for you tonight." Kaito said ad she went upstairs to change into some new clothes.

47387357325322783 Shelly+Caren+Noel

"She is HUMAN!" Noel said surprised looking at Shelly who was beating up the bucket cause she was mad, "Now we know...Lucia's mom wasn't kidding...she's really never going to be a mermaid princess again." Caren said.

"We should tell the others shouldn't we?" asked Noel. "Yeah." replied Caren pulling Shelly down the street with her and off to find the other girls.

312571328623865781235784368 Kaito+Lucia FOREVER...lol

"Lucia-chan your dinner is done." Kaito called from the other room and he brought in some plates and sat down next to Lucia. "Thank you Kaito it looks good." Lucia said digging in.

"Yum this is good!" Lucia said smiling at Kaito making an awkward face, Kaito laughed. "Hey what's so funny!" Lucia said looking at Kaito seriously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." he said eating and Lucia turned around and blushed, 'He's so cool!' thought Lucia.

"You just had some weird thought about me didn't you?" asked Kaito smirking, "No! Again I was not thinking or having weird thoughts about you." Lucia said blushing more and more and more.

'So NOT cool!" she said eating her food angryly.

502895395230592305 Shelly+Caren+Noel and...who?

"Hey isn't that Seria?" asked Noel looking at the girl. "Seria?" asked Shelly and she looked over at the beach shore...'Could they mean...NO WAY!'

"Seriaaaa-chan!!" yelled Shelly as she ran up to Seria.

"S-S-Shelly-chan!" the girl said in excitement as they both hugged each other jumping around like preschoolers.

"Wait, you know each other which means...YOUR A MERMAID PRINCESS?" yelled Caren getting glares from everyone on the beach.

"You guys are all mermaid princesses?" asked Seria a bit shocked, "Yeah we know all the princesses you were the last one!" Noel said sighing in relieve.

"Finally, were all together eh?" Shelly said looking out into the ocean to see...and RED MERMAID??

"Did you just see that guys or am I insane?" asked Caren everone nodded and looked out into the ocean...'NO WAY!'

To be continued Bwahahahahaha!

4012358237952379558923578

Sorry about the few days without an update but you know...I need a break sometimes to lol! Hoping to update one more chapter later on today because right now I'm going out with my friend Kayla...LATER! AND PLEASE REVIEW!! -xoxoxxoo Jazzy.


	19. Surprise 2 new students or 3?

Surprise surprise...2 new students? -Chapter 19

89149182994689 Lucia's house 7:30am

"Lucia-chan?...wake up sleepy head." Kaito said gently shaking her back and forth in on the couch. "Kaito-kun?" she got up tiredly rubbing her eyes and blinking.

"It's time to get up it time for school." Lucia looked at him funny and got up tripping on the table into his arm. 'WHAT!?!?' Lucia thought looking up at Kaito holding her from falling.

"You always were clumsy and weak in the morning when you weren't mad." Kaito said smirking at her as she blushed backing away and tripping backwards on the floor pulling Kaito on top of her.

"Ekkk pervert!" she screamed Kaito looked at her funny laughing and getting up. "First you pulled me second I'm no pervert and third looks like your awake now but you might wanna pull up your shirt." he said laughing a little and turning away.

She looked down at herself in embarrassment her shirt was pulled down showing off her bra. "See I knew you were a pervert!" she said turning away forgetting to pull up her shirt.

"Ha you did it not me, or were you trying to seduce me Lu-chi-a." Kaito teased watching the girl of the floor waving her hands around in the air screaming no and blushing.

DING DONG!

"Uh I gotta go get the door." she said making up the excuse to leave that awkward conversation. "Zero-kun?" she asked looking up at him and he looked down on her..."Uh Lucia your shirt..." he mumbled.

"ARG! I GIVE UP BOYS ARE ALL PERVERTS!" Lucia screamed walking up stairs to put her uniform on. "Well it was kinda hard not to notice." Kaito said walking in the room seeing Zero at the door.

"Well now that explains why Lucia was all dresses like that, so what'd you do Kaito?" Zero said smirking and nudging his shoulder lightly.

"Would you believe me if I said nothing?" Kaito said looking at him seriously. With that he started laughing and banging his fists on the wall and then turned around and said NO.

"Find we did it all." Kaito said sarcastically when Lucia walked down stairs and hit him with her bag. "We DID nothing!" she said blushing knowing she was lying...'Kissing doesn't count right?' she thought.

"Not even a little kiss." said Zero looking at them. 'Damn hes sharp!' thought Kaito well Lucia continued to explain that she didn't well waving her hands in the air but Zero just laughed and reached for the door.

"Were going to be late if we stand here all day lets go." said Zero pulling the door open and walking out.

"Your right lets go Kaito!" Lucia said pulling on his arm dragging him down the street with her.

523775238523853 At school with Hanon, Coco, Seria, Noel and Caren.

"SAY WHAT?....YOU DID THAT...and shes HUMAN!?!??!?" Hanon screamed looking at Coco who was also shocked.

"Don't talk so loud idiot." muttered Caren who seemed perfectly not shocked. "I knew that this was the fact, we heard Aqua-sama said she was going to do it right so why are you so shocked do you think someone so important would lie to us?" asked Caren.

"Your right but I guess we all wished it wasn't true..." Coco said looking down, "And more importantly! That red mermaid we called you all about last night what do you think of that cause I can hardly believe it..." said Seria looking at Noel who nodded.

"I guess we'll have to do some investigating eh?" said Hanon and everyone nodded walking off to class.

53513789535732 With Zero Lucia and Kaito.

"Zero-kun I forgot thanks for yesterday...I mean letting me borrow your coat here it is." Lucia said handing the coat to Zero on the way to school noticing he didn't have a coat on.

"Thanks Lucia." Zero said taking the coat back and slipping it on.

"What time is it Lucia?" asked Kaito seeing she had a watch on. "Um it's 8:03." she said calmly. "8:03?!?!?!? DAMN WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Kaito yelled and Zero and Kaito made a dash for the school leaving Lucia behind (Isn't that so nice?).

"Wait for me guys!" she yelled back and ran towards the school...with someone watching her.

327841278462784128 Lucia, Kaito and Zero at school :(

"Good morning class" the teacher started as me Kaito and Zero all ran through the door. "Have a seat and don't interrupt my class again today." Lucia and Kaito toke a seat as ZERO handed the teacher a slip of paper.

"Oh I see another new student, today class we have with us 3 new student's." he started me and Kaito looked at each other oddly and then went off to our own little worlds.

'3 new student's, it might just be me but isn't that a lot of new students out of the blue?' thought Lucia.

"I'd like to introduce you to Zero, Toya and Merleawe." he finished as the other two walked in. 'Merleawe...that name sounds... nawh I could know her' Lucia thought.

"Go take your seats." the teacher said and everyone moved from the front to seats.

Merleawe walked by Lucia with a dirty look on her face and whispered "I'll be watching you", Lucia trembled just a bit at the edge of her voice and how serious she looked, 'Did I know her?' she thought again.

She was so pretty, she had medium length brown hair with a pretty purple ribbon tied in the back with her hair that looked pretty with her light purple eyes. She looked so...familiar.

"Hey Kaito, what do you think about the new student's well not Zero but the other ones, don't them seem weird." Lucia whispered to Kaito.

"Hmm, I not sure why whats wrong?" he asked her nicey. "It's nothing." Lucia continued to look around till my eyes met Zero and th boy sitting next to him the other new one what was his name Toya? ....

He was also strangely familiar, he looked a lot like that girl.

After class 3427398535235623

"Zero." Lucia called out to him running down the hall. "Whats up Lucia-chan?" he asked not in a hurry. "That boy Toya, I saw you talking to him don't you think he looks a lot like that girl?" she asked curious.

"Yeah they do, but thats because there brother and sister." He said simply. "Serious!?!?!" I asked."Yeah, wait why are you so interested in them don't tell me you have a crush on that Toya guy Kaito won't be happy." Zero said smirking.

"Kaito won't be happy about what?" asked Kaito walking up from behind. "Oh just that Lucia lik-" Zero started till Lucia put her hand over his mouth. "I don't like him, he just looks familiar."  
Lucia whispered to Zero.

"What's going on here." Kaito asked eying down Lucia with a curious face. "Oh nothing!" she yelled and ran away as Zero laughed oddly and Kaito gave him a weird look.

"UM excuse me?" a voice asked from behind Kaito. He turned around to see the new girl Merleawe with a shy face on.

"Yes?" he asked watching her, "Can you show me to the office please?" she asked kindly well Zero watched amazed she did look familiar.

"Sure come this way, check you later Zero." he said walking by as Merleawe gave him a dirty look sending a chill down his back.

'There's something wrong with that girl...' he thought 'Something strange.'

894127491274 Lucia

"Lucia" yelled Hanon from out of no where, Lucia looked back at her and clued in.

"Your Hanon-san right right?" she asked "Oh Lucia did you remember?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Remember what that your name was Hanon? Yeah I did." Lucia said with a smile. "Oh yeah I was thinking this weekend would you like to come with us to a winter fair? Everyones coming Rina, Caren, Seria and everyone else you can bring Kaito so wanna come?"

"Oh those girls form our class I remember! Sure thing! I'll come!" Lucia said. "Okay the day after tomorrow cause no one wants to go out on April fools right?" Hanon asked.

"Sure thing I'll remember! See you then!" Lucia yelled running down the hall to her locker.

'April fool's huh...' thought Lucia in her own world.

End--- Next chapter April fools day...Mommy?

5789598123759135723

Oh MY GOSH!!! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated and when I don't update for a while I lose where I am and then I'm too lazy to start again cause, I have to read it all again ahahah I tried my best I hope I didn't mess up the story line and I also hope you guys will keep reading even though I don't update much anymore but I'll try to upload a few chapters today to make up for before! Ty -jazzy xoxoxoxo R&R!


	20. April fools day Mommy?

April fools day...Mommy? -Chapter 20

Ding dong, the bell rang from down stairs, "I'm coming." yelled Lucia as loud as she could, she opened the door... "Kaito? What are you doing here?" Lucia asked yawning.

"We have school today I came to get you." he said looking at her appearance she didn't look well at all.

"What's wrong Lucia-chan?" Kaito asked looking worried. "I just didn't have a good sleep last night thats all I'll go get ready, wait for me." Lucia said running up stairs to get her uniform on.

'That was one weird dream.' thought Lucia, 'I've been forgetting a lot lately and theres been a lot of gaps in my memories lately over the simplest things like where I put my backpack and my friends and even my family...I can't remember anything.'

Last night's dream 31793419090

"_Lucia hurry you'll get to see your mom today she's off work." Lucias dad said in a happy tone. "Were going to meet her at the beach today, it's her birthday you know get ready hurry." he said still happy but a little impatient._

"_I'm coming daddy!" Lucia yelled putting on a t-shirt and some shorts. She ran out of her room to see her dad waiting for her at the front door with a bag. "Daddy I thought mommy was busy today and we couldn't see her." Lucia said looking at her dad happily._

"_She was busy at work but she's decided to come see us because it's her birthday and she wants to spend time with us Lucia." Lucia's dad finished before opening the door well Lucia's face dropped into a "Oh" and then smiled again._

_We got to the beach, it was a sunny day the sun beating down hard. "Mommy!" I shouted "Happy birthday!" She came up to me and gave me a big hug. "Lucia sweetheart mommy missed you, have you been good for your dad, you've been a good girl right?" she asked._

"_Yes mommy very very good girl!" Lucia yelled with a goofy smile on her face. "That's my good girl!" she said "What do you want to do for mommy's birthday?" Lucia's mom asked smiling at her husband._

"_I want to spend time with my mommy!" I smiled._

End of dream. 429412847242`

'That day....that day was today...' I thought to myself 'April fools day...was my mom's birthday.'

"Lucia?" Kaito called up the stairs, "I'm coming sorry!" Lucia said taking one last look at the calender before running down stairs to meet Kaito.

"Come on were gonna be late." He said to Lucia as she got her shoes on. "I'm coming I'm coming!" she said yanking her other shoe on and locking the door behind her.

"So what do you want to do for the next hour." Kaito asked her.

"What are you talking about don't we have school?" Lucia asked with a curious look on her face. He smirked in response to that, "Nope not for the next hour." He smirked again "April fools.".

Lucia was shocked he got her. "YOUR SUCH A MEANIE!" she yelled running down to the beach in front of her and Kaito followed.

"Why are you so mad it was just a joke." he said innocently...smirking still. "I was having a good dream till you woke me up." she accused then she mumbled the word "Meanie" again and started walking down the beach front.

"Well sorry then, but wait what was the dream about was it about me?" he stop and starting laughing well Lucia started to blush. "No it wasn't about you it was about this other guy I like." she lied.

"What?" Kaito asked suddenly jealous, "Yep thats right." she said turning the other way to face Kaito.

He moved closer and she tripped him falling along to from the startle, "Wait a minute you like me?" he asked almost on top of her. "No what m-makes you t-think that." she stuttered.

"You said, it's about THIS OTHER GUY I LIKE...which means you like me." he smirked. "Do not!" she said in a childish tone blushing trying to move from under him.

"Your a bad lier." he said his lips closing the space between them, he kissed her gentle and she was startled at first but closed her eyes and kissed back.

They finally broke apart.

"I bet this OTHER guy you like that you were having a dream about, doesn't kiss as good as me." Kaito said looking at Lucia for a answer and she blushed a turned her head away and replied "Not really."

He started to laugh at Lucia's child-ness "You know, your really cute when you do that." he said still not off her looking into Lucia's eyes. "Do what?" she asked clueless.

He started to laugh AGAIN. "Nothing at all." he said getting up and helping her up with a hand. Lucia shivered at the coldness outside it still hasn't warmed up much after the random burst of heat, it was still freezing.

"Are you cold we still have around 45 minutes before we even have to get ready for school, do you want to go home and warm up?" Kaito asked her gently touching her arm and rubbing it to warm it up.

She blushed, "Yeah that would be nice."

They walked up the staircase to Lucia's house and unlocked the door walking in, the house was nice and warm they set their coat's up on the coat rack and walked in sitting on the couch together.

"You look kinda tired, Lucia." Kaito said to her looking at the bags under her eyes. "I'm fine." she said yawning in response to what he had said.

He whispered sorry in her ear and told her to rest. "Don't worry I'll wake you up for school you look like you could use the extra half hour or so." he mumbled in her ear and as tired as she was she closed her eyes and drifted off for a while more.

Lucia's Pov. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I started to wake up, I knew that Kaito was still holding me from the amount of warmth I felt around me. I remember only a part of my dream that I just had, I wished I remembered more.

All I remembered was _"Lucia I have to leave now, remember no matter what happens from now on that you will always be my special girl no matter what you are or what you forget, Lucia mommy loves you." _that was the only part of my dream I had remembered it was sad but I was thankful I remembered something even though it didn't make sense to me.

I finally had my eyes open, Kaito was staring at me and he finally said something, "I was just going to wake you up he smiled and I smiled back, he knew I was troubled by the look he gave me I knew it was coming he was going to ask me what I was thinking about and I didn't want to talk about it.

It never came.

For once I got what I wanted he didn't asked me, I was so happy I wanted to jump on him and hug him to death but I was NO creeper like him I wasn't a pervert at my thought I laughed out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's up with that laugh are you happy now that you got some sleep." Kaito asked. "I was always happy, just a creepy thought." Lucia said smirking.

He laughed too. "I know that look you had some perverted dream about me again didn't you." he teased

"I did not!" Lucia said starting to blush again but then thought about what she remembered from her dream _"Lucia I have to leave now, remember no matter what happens from now on that you will always be my special girl no matter what you are or what you forget, Lucia mommy loves you." _

'Even though I don't know what it means yet, it's a special meaning to me even now.' thought Lucia looking at the time. "KAITO! LOOK AT THE TIME!" Lucia yelled at him he look over and yelled "h damn and grabbed his stuff running out the door to school.

At school 483u848994791234

Lucia and Kaito ran through the doors of the school running to their lockers and then to class, they we're late again the teacher looked at them.

"Late again, together?" the teacher asked with a curious look on his face, Kaito spoke up trying to explain, "Well yeah we are late together again but only because I went to her house to get her, cause she has sleeping disorder can't wake up."

The teacher gave up look at me and my uniform that wasn't even put on right and said "Okay good job." to Kaito and sent us to sit down.

Just by the look on Lucia's face yo could tell that she was mad, she toke up a piece of paper and pen and wrote a note to Kaito.

"_Kaito you idiot, why would you say something like that it was so embarrassing! Don't ever use a lame excuse like that again it was your fault." she wrote and drew a little angry face :_

He toke the note and read it and laughed and then smirked and wrote back.

"_Ha have you seen the way you look today, your uniforms not even on right you bows all messed up and everything you inspired me to lie :P fix it and I won't use a "lame" excuse like that again." he wrote and handed it back to Lucia._

She looked over it and then looked down at herself, it was true she was a mess, she fixed herself and wrote back.

"_Better?"_

"_Very" he wrote down and sent it back to her._

She smiled, before they knew it, it was after school they had spent all their classes writing notes to each other they walked down the hall after school.

"Lucia!" yelled a girl from behind her it was Hanon again. "So your coming Saturday right were going to the fair! You did ask Kaito right?" She asked.

Lucia Pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had forgot, I looked at Kaito with a pleading face and he gave in."Sure well be there." he said and Hanon handed them their tickets.

"See you there then." she said and left.

"So when were you planning on asking me to go?" asked Kaito smirking. "I didn't remember." I answered honestly he looked at me.

"So your asking me on a date..." he asked. "I guess you could put it that way." I said to Kaito and he smirked grabbing my hand and looking intensely into my eyes.

"If were going on dates why not go out with me?" Kaito asked.

"What?" I asked looking at him seriously, blushing.

"Lucia...do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

End next chapter -Winter fair!!!

89427107230481204128

I left it on a cliffy ahaha I haven't wrote for a while so your all probably irritated by it your going to have to wait for the next one which should be done today sometime please tell me what you think so far though! -jazzy xoxxo R&R


	21. Winter Fair PRT 1

Winter Fair PRT 1 -Chapter 21

"_So your asking me on a date..." he asked. "I guess you could put it that way." I said to Kaito and he smirked grabbing my hand and looking intensely into my eyes._

"_If were going on dates why not go out with me?" Kaito asked._

"_What?" I asked looking at him seriously, blushing._

"_Lucia...do you wanna be my girlfriend?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lucia's POV_

I was startled I didn't know what to say, I remembered just a few weeks ago I knew nothing about him didn't remember him at all then I started to remember some of the past but...what WAS I to him a little while back before I lost my memories I can't seem to recall...I didn't want to hurt him but turning him down, but at the same time I didn't want to make a dumb choice.

It was pretty much clear to me that I had some kind of interest in him I loved him near, I always wanted him near me so close to me, I wanted him to kiss me over and over...I made my decision.

"Kaito...I'm sorry but I can't go out with you, till I find out whats going on, I'm still confused, I think I need time." I said, although I couldn't believe it myself that I made that decision.

I really needed someone, someone to hold me love me and I knew I wanted it bad thats the reason I had to refuse, I'm scared that something might happen. But for some reason I knew he wouldn't let anything like that happen it wasn't HIM I didn't trust it was me.

I didn't know who I was how could I trust myself, and then the question came the one that would throw me into confusion and into tears.

End Pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why?" Kaito asked confused by my answer. "I'm not sure why." Lucia said looking down.

"Do you not like me?" he asked her. "I do like you but I'm not sure If I really like you." she said truthfully. "I'm not sure I understand." he said.

"I know that I like you now, but did I before...and if I did...what kind of relationship did we have was it intense? Was it innocent...I'm not sure so, you see I'm confused about feelings." Lucia said.

"Oh." was all he could say. 'It sounds like it hurt his ego.' I thought to myself then almost laughed 'Seriously Kaito hurt by something so small.'

"Well I'll see you later I have something to do after school for a while." Kaito said walking away down the hall. 'I'm a horrible person, I did hurt him didn't I?' I thought to myself as I walked out of the school after him but he was gone.

Lucia sighed to herself, "This is starting to go bad like a tragic drama." she mumbled to herself.

"_You've got that right." a voice whispered._

"Who's there?" Lucia asked looking around her to find no one was near her.

"_Oh you shouldn't worry about that, miss golden princess you'll find out soon enough." the voice whispered again before disappearing._

"What! What does that mean...hello? Wait!!" Lucia shouted as someone bumped into her it was Seria. "Lucia-Chan what's wrong?" she asked letting go of the door that was closing behind her.

"Oh hi Seria-san, I just heard someone thats all." Lucia said looking around one last time before she started to walk down the stairs. Seria toke a look around to following Lucia.

"I don't see anyone Lucia, are you sure your feeling up for the fair Saturday?" Seria asked. "I'm not sure but that was really weird what I heard anyway made no sense at all." Lucia said still walking.

Seria stopped. "What did you hear Lucia-chan?" Seria asked Lucia looked to her and mumbled. "Something about a golden princess, it was probably someone messing with me it's okay." Lucia said and waved.

"I'll see you tommorow." Lucia said and started down the street Seria stood there watching her leave.

"Golden...princess..." she said to herself. 'Where have I heard that before she thought.

With the Mermaids :D it's been a while 2198741294712947124

"Hey guys!" Seria yelled running into Caren's house. "Where were you after school Seria! We were looking all over for you the whole point of all us mermaids going to the same school is so we can met for meetings after and keep a eye on things and your slacking!" Shelly said annoyed.

"I was with Lucia." She replied giving Shelly a sour look. "She's not even one of us anymore, take more time for protecting the sea world and less for her." Shelly said still looking annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry but you guys are like planing dates and time to fool around and I'm only talking to Lucia because she was dazed, just cause she isn't one of us anymore doesn't mean shes not our friend!" Seria yelled.

"Well we have to problem with it the only person who seems to have a problem with it is YOU Shelly maybe we have a problem with you." Caren said acting like the mean person she can also be.

"Yeah I don't see a problem with being friends with Lucia, Seria's right Lucia's OUR friend and she was way before you and honestly I don't like the fact that your the new princess, I liked Lucia Better."

Hanon stated looking away.

"Well I'm sorry that I see a problem with us being here to protect our sea, you seem to be more interested in protecting Lucia rather than the sea! That's first on our list!" Shelly yelled.

"I can't believe you can say that about your own sister, I can't take anymore of this I'm out." Rina said getting up and leaving.

"Shelly I really think you should think about what your saying before you say it cause you seem to hurt all of us, Lucia's special to us and unless you want to still include her your working by yourself.." Noel said getting up and also leaving as everyone followed out but Seria.

"Shelly, You really shouldn't make people hate you, your a kind person I know you are and so are the rest of us were just annoyed with you cause we love Lucia." After saying that Seria also left.

'Was Lucia really that good of a person and Princess that they care that much about her and what happens to her.' Shelly thought sitting down on the couch and wrapping her arms around her knees.

5138951790235023 Lucia's house.

"Man I can't believe I hurt Kaito." Lucia mumbled to herself so in her own world she tripped on her carpet and fell.

"Damn!" she screamed in frustration, then she heard the door ring she didn't even get up she just cried sitting on the floor.

Her door opened anyway and it was Kaito he was looking at her oddly she didn't look up so he didn't notice she was crying till he shut the door and bent down.

"Lucia, what are you crying about now, common' don't cry get up." Kaito said pulling her up even though she didn't really seem like she wanted to get up.

"I'm sorry." her voice said hushed and then she pushed her way into her chest and cried, "Whatever it is you can tell me." he said whispering in a gentle voice in her ear.

She mumbled "I didn't want to hurt you." "Oh come on Lucia don't tell me your crying over that, I wasn't hurt I understand that your really confused right now, I thought I was a jerk pushing it on you when you were so confused, so I came to apologize and I find you crying on the floor, pull yourself together Lucia." he said holding Lucia shoulders now.

She whispered it one more time, and he whispered back. "I'll always be here for you."

He sighed and closed his eyes rubbing his head lightly. Lucia looked up with his eyes closed and kissed him quickly and harshly on the lips, his eyes flew open to look at the girl kissing him crying he kissed her back with as much force and she had.

Lucia let go of his shirt and he pulled away from the kiss to look at her, her eyes were red from crying and she had a cute five year old look going on, he smiled.

"I think I can try after all." Lucia said and looked up a few more tears slipping from her eyes. "What?" he asked taking a double take of what was happening.

"I love you." she said her voice becoming hushed again.

Lucia became a little wobbly on her feet and hit his arms which he extended to her to catch her. "Lucia?" Kaito asked "Are you okay."

_Lucia's dream (another one...a girl can dream can't she?) POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I was walking, it seemed like the beach I was walking on was never going to end, And then I saw her._

_She was beautiful whoever she was long sliver hair with purple eyes, beautiful light purple eyes, where have I seen those eyes before..._

"_Lucia, do you remember anything, did 'she' take all your memories." the voice whispered. I remembered the voice it sounded like the one from this afternoon...well after school. _

_I looked at the girl someone was beside her, he had sliver hair also with the same purple eyes, "What are you talking about who is 'she'?" I asked curious. _

"_aqua-sama...your _____" she continued. "Who?" I asked again and the same buzzing sound came when she tried to finish her sentence, I couldn't hear what she was trying to tell me._

"_Miss golden princess, remember who you are regain your powers, we need you. Save us." she whispered coming to my ear as the boy stood still at the other side of the beach._

"_How? How can I save you?" I dared to ask. "Lucia you need the rainbow pendent and pearl to release our power...quick finddd...finddd---" she tired the finish but my dream was being messed with someone was trying to call me._

"_Lucia...Lucia??" the voice asked and I dazed back into reality._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX end dream.

"Are you okay...hey Lucia?" a voice called Lucia started to open my eyes to look at the person who was calling her, I looked up Kaito?

"Kaito?" I asked after thinking it. "Yeah thats it you've been out forever I didn't think you were going to wake in time to go to the fair." he said and started laughing I looked at him seiously.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked getting up off his lap in the couch. "around almost 12 hours." he said "WOAHHH and you didn't wake me!" I asked surprise"I only usually sleep of around 5-6 hours" I continued he looked at me.

"No wonder you passed out thats not nearly enough sleep!" he said shocked at the amount of time I sleep a night, he told me to get ready that they'd be coming to get me soon so I dashed upstairs feeling awaking for once.

I had just then remembered what I told him before I passed out...**We were NOW going OUT!** I was so happy but at the same time it felt weird, I blushed I went downstairs after dressing and looked at him blushing he looked back.

"What's up with you?" he asked. "Nothing." I said. "Lets go meet the girls now!" I said he grabbed my hand and I blushed walking out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End pov.

At the Fair----273952385972395

"Hey Lucia over here." Hanon and Rina yelled at the same time waving to me, I let go of Kaito's hand and ran up to them to greet them, we than begin our day.

End next chapter 21 winter fair prt 2!!!!

578912471204728109412

Woah I'm feeling good I've done a few chapters today and I'm still going! I'm trying to make up for all the lost time, if I can't get down a whole bunch I'll for sure have another chapter done today the end of this chapter prt 2 hope your enjoying...I know I am **grins** :P anyway R&R -Jazzy xxooxoxo.


	22. Winter Fair PRT 2

Winter Fair PRT 2 - Chapter 22

"So Lucia what do you want to do first?" Hanon turned to me and asked. I shruggedand she looked at Kaito, he also shrugged she then passed us a guide to the fair ground and we both toke a good look at the book.

"Do you see anything you want to do?" Kaitoasked Lucia, "I'm not really sure what I want to go, whatever you want is fine with me." Lucia mumbled lowly and he looked at her, "Are you sure you don't want to do anything before Hanon drags you everywhere with her and her little gang." he smirked and I laughed it was so true if I don't choose anything to do she'll drag me to do everything at once.

"Um wait, I'll think of something, I want to be dragged around last, not now." Lucia looked at the map/guide and closed her eyes and picked a random event. Kaito laughed a bit and Lucia opened her eyes to see "Haunted House" she looked at Kaito and then back at her finger...'You've got to be joking me' Lucia thought to herself.

"This should be oddly amusing." Kaito said smirking looking at Lucia tense up, "Oh don't worry so much the ghost's will only attack if they don't like you." he said calmly with a easy looking look on his face. "Ghost's...don't like me..." Lucia tried to say gasping for air. Kaito laughed a bit. "Don't worry I'm sure they'll like you." he said looking at Lucia she gulped. "What if they don't." She asked curiously.

"Well then...they'll eat your soul." Kaito said still calm but laughing inside. 'This is great' he thought trying not to smirk. "I really think we should rethink going..." she said backing away a little from Kaito. "Oh come on, you picked it now your backing out, that's so not like you." Kaito said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey guys where are you going first if were all going different ways we can meet up later again right her." Caren said looking around at everyone. "Well me and Chris are going to the food bar...Chris is kinda hungry." Seria said looking around at everyone. "Me and Leo are going to the rollercoster." Caren said proudly looking like she was invincible. Lucia then looked at Kaito and he told everyone that we were going to the HaUNTED hOUSE!!! Everyone looked at us like we were insane.

"Me and Tamon wanted to go there...maybe we should what do you think about going there?...Tamon?" Hanon asked nudging him and he looked up with a smile. "Sure." By the look on Hanon's face she was hoping that he would of said "no" but like hell he was going to say that he was a boy! A dark place...a boy and a girl, girl scared?!? What that equaled in a boy's mind I don't think anyone wants to no.

Lucia's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here I was standing in front of the Haunted house with Kaito, Hanon and Tamon. Neither me or Hanon wanted to go in, I'm guessing Hanon was hoping her boyfriend would have clued in and said he didn't want to go that it would be too scary for her or something and me...well I just didn't mean to pick it, in a funny way I think Hanon wanted to come with me.

Kaito toke my hand and he stepped forward, hoping I would follow but my body wouldn't move...not one little bit Hanon came form behind me and nudged me hopping I would move, and strangely I did even though I didn't want to. He pulled me into the little house ...well it wasn't little at all but...still it looked small from the front of the house.

Hanon followed in with Tamon, her hand also around Tamon's I noticed that her hand tighted, I could tell she really didn't want to be in her. But either did I. When Kaito saw the first room he pulled me in and I noticed I couldn't see Hanon and Tamon anymore. I stopped. "Kaito where did Hanon and Tamon go?" I asked looking out the door. "I'm not sure but I'm sure there fine, don't worry." he said. The more he told me not to worry the more I worried I couldn't help it, it was who I am.

"Ew, it's creepy and dusty in her can we leave now?" I asked backing up form the corner of dust and skeletonin the corner, I couldn't help but scream when I turned around and Kaito'sface was suddenly green. "Lucia it's okay it's just a mask." he reassuredme. I looked at him again and he pulled it off. "This place is pretty interesting eh?" he asked but I said nothing just clinged to his side the whole time.

"Lucia do you want to leave now?" he asked me, I looked at him and nodded 'Finally' I thought. After that he pulled me out of the house, there was still no sign of Hanon and Tamon. I thought maybe that they were already out but I had a bad feeling about things, I decided to leave still.

Next me and Kaito toke a look at the Guide again and went to the next place, the roller-coasterwe spotted Caren and Leo up ahead and they let us butt everyone else to be with them, I don't think that the people behind us were impressed but I stood there anyway awaiting this ride that was going to send my stomach into twists and ties.

"Weve been waiting a while for this ride, you should be happy that we were still in line to let you cheat." Caren said smiling. "Yeah Happy." I said, I really didn't feel like riding any rides anymore, I was so happy before about the fair but now I don't know for some reason I felt like Iy would have been a better day to spend with Kaito alone at home.

It was finally our turn up and there were four seats 'great' I thought I had to ride with Leo, Caren and Kaito, I feel the excitement I thought to myself. After the ride, I didn't feel like doing anything or even moving the ride guy had to ask me to get out of the ride 3 times before my body responded to anything.

I don't know how to explain how I felt or why I felt it, it was like I was tired but I couldn't sleep, Like I needed comfort but If I had it I would push it away. "Lucia you don't look good." Kaito finally said to me. He was 100 percent right...I think I didn't feel well.

"Yeah I think I'm sick." I said he then felt my forehead. "Your a bit hot, but mostly a cold sweat, maybe I should take you home?" He suggested. I nodded. There goes our perfect day at the fair, I really wanted to be happy at the winter fair and have fun with everyone esle but it seemed impossible. I did feel sick I can't believe I didn't notice till now there must be something wrong with me that I didn't notice.

Lucia's house XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lucia's Pov still.

"Lucia how about you get you pj's on I'll wait for you downstairs we can watch a movie okay?" he said rather than asked. "But it will seem weird that I'm the only one wearing pj's." I complained, I didn't want to be the only one. "I'll go to my house and get mine to I'll stay the night." he said and left the house.

I ran upstairs to get ready I was really excited now, I felt happy again, maybe it was because...maybe I just needed some comfort time, that's all. I ran a blanket and 2 pillows downstairs to the couch and waited. Kaito came back in around 10 minutes and sat down in his sweats and a t shirt. I looked at him, he was even cute in pj's.

I shivered just a bit and he grabbed me and pulled me close. "Are you cold?" he breathed in my ear, I flushed and nodded my head. "How about we got upstairs to your room and watch a movie instead it's warmer up there." Kaito suggested. "Um okay." I said weirdly, I didn't know what to say.

We went to my room and we both layed on my bed, Kaito started the movie. The movie was soon playing but neither of us seemed to be interested in watching it but more interested in watching each other. "Lucia are you still cold?" he asked. "Yes..." I said, I wasn't very cold though but a bit chilly he tucked me and him under the blanket and placed me in between his legs holding me in his arms...he was sooo warm.

He pulled me sideways just a bit and I turned my head to look at him as he gently pressed him warm lips against my cold ones it felt good. He moved his lips gently around mine warming them up, he stopped and pulled back he looked into my eyes in the dark and pulled me as close into his chest as he could. He held me like I might run away or something, like I would I knew I belonged right here with him.

I closed my eyes slowly, I didn't want to be so tired and miss all my time with him but I felt exhausted before I went off to far into sleep he tilted my head up one more time and kissed me and I snuggled up into his arms and fell asleep.

End---- Next chapter...hmm not sure yet...have to wait till I get home tommorow :D

I've changed a lot of things about my writing lately and the way I see and write about things I hope that it hasn't been messing up the story, I'm going to read it tommorow to see what the damage is . I hope it's not that bad...I have to read the whole story again anyway to see whats going on and if i've missed any details from before that I missed in these new chapters cause I stopped writing for so long, I hope I didn't anyway AGIAN lol never gets old hope your enjoying! R&R PLEASE? -Jazzy xoxoxoxo


	23. Dream golden princess dream!

Dream golden princess...dream! - Chapter 23

_"Lucia." a voice called, it was the same voice as before I could tell I was dreaming..."Listen carefully." the voice warned gently. "I'm going to tell you were to find the rainbow pendant...which no other princess then you can go near." Lucia listened carefullymaking the voice ease a bit. "The cave, the cave close to the shore on wakaoi cave...it's the island down from here, go there." the voice told her._

_"How, do I know where to find it, do I just take it and run?" Lucia asked this wasnt a dream this time but a black empty head with a voice. "You'll know what to do golden princess, I have faith in you." the voice said becoming hushed. Lucia dared to ask what the "golden princess" thing was about._

_no answer..._

_"Time will tell what you remember and what you become." the voice said cracking a bit at the end like it was breaking up. 'This isn't a radio channel what's going on' Lucia thought. "Our time has run short, golden princess, I was glad I met you princess of the sea...shall we meet together in the future again soon." the voice said still hushed. Then Lucia woke up._

Lucia's eye flew open and in a few seconds she knew what she had to do, go to the cave. She didn't wake up Kaito who was still holding her in his arms. She gently moved his arms away and she shivered it was cold out of his arms, but she had to do this for those people...

'I never felt so...well glad and determined to help these people as before, that line 'princess of the sea' really got to me...it rings a bell.' thought Lucia changing into some clothes and putting on her jacket. She looked out her window it was still snowing so she grabbed her hat and made a run for it right out the door.

It was still kinda dark, the sun hadn't rised yet. 'It must still be late.' Lucia thought to herself. "Damn I forget...I can't take a boat in the dead of winter to the island the boats are only open in the summer time and sometimes in the spring." Lucia mumbled to herself. Then she clued in she could take the forest, on the other side of the town there was a forest that connected the island to the town, there was a bridge.

She made another run for it into the forest...

Lucia's house xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucia?" Kaito asked walking through the house, there was no note and no trace that she even left or was there. 'She's good, but where did she go?' thought Kaito. He sat on the couch and turned on the t.v. "Maybe I'm being a bit overprotective she'll be back soon I'm sure of it." he said to himself well flipping through channel's.

With our golden princess xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ek!" Lucia shrieked as she was walking, the bridge was covered in snow and laced with ice underneathshe'd slipped on the bridge and layed face first in the snow. "Just my luck." Lucia mumbled mad._ "Lucia, keep going." _

There was the voice again, Lucia stood up again to slip she gave up and crawled across the bridge without hurting herself again. She tired to get up at the end of the bridge and looked up to see feet. It was a girl all in black with a hood over her head, nobody could see her face, she offered a hand to Lucia. "Thanks, but who are you?" Lucia asked. The girl shook her head and pulled Lucia towards the cave.

"Here." was all the girl said and push Lucia forward towards the cave. "I have to go in here?" Lucia asked and looks back to the person in black, she nodded, Lucia guppled and toke a step into the cave.

Lucia's Pov xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark, I looked around trying to see where I was going, I didn't know I don't think I cared at all anymore. The girl that had came with me to the front of the cave had stayed there and backed away, I oddly thought she was the girl from my dreams but who knows. I walked to the back of the cave, it was a dead end. 'Oh please don't tell me someones been messing with my dreams and this is all a lie.' I thought to myself.

'NO WAY IT CAN BE! THIS IS REAL!' I screamed in my mind and a glowing came from behind the wall...there was a stone door? I pushed as hard as I could but it didn't budge. "Okay Lucia you can do this." I coached myself and pushed again and to my surprise it opened. The room was small and warm...with candles lit all around golden candles, they glowed beautifully. I was in shock in all my life I've never seen anything so beautiful! There was a shell shaped pendant on a stand...well a rock that looked like a stand...but it was glowing and it called out for me.

_"Lucia...Lucia..."_I then heard a melody that was so clear like it was playing from a radio...no words just a melody...it sounded familiar and dear to me ...I reached for the pendant. It was amazing a blast of light came out of the pendant when I went to touch it and it bathed my body in light a warm light of melody I'd never felt anything like this ever a amazing feeling.

Then I held something in my hand and I felt different...no longer cold...was I wearing something different?...I looked down at myself and gasped, I wasn't me anymore!

END ----Next chapter -Rainbow pearl voice!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that was kinda a fun chapter to write! I hope you enjoyed a lot of stuff is going to be unfolding in the next episode I hope you read that too this story's just beginning ;) R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R I wanna no what cha think :) -Jazzy xxoxoxoxo


	24. Rainbow pearl voice!

Rainbow pearl voice! - Chapter 24

_"Lucia...Lucia..."I then heard a melody that was so clear like it was playing from a radio...no words just a melody...it sounded familiar and dear to me ...I reached for the pendant. It was amazing a blast of light came out of the pendant when I went to touch it and it bathed my body in light a warm light of melody, I'd never felt anything like this ever, a amazing feeling._

_Then I held something in my hand and I felt different...no longer cold...was I wearing something different?...I looked down at myself and gasped, I wasn't me anymore!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Still Lucia's Pov._

"What!!!?!?!?" I shrieked, I looked down at myself I was wearing something amazing and so cute if I wasn't scared half to death I might even like it. I was holding a weird looking micro phone...I'd never seen anything like these before it was white with rainbow colored lines that covered the whole body of the micro phone and in the middle was a rainbow colored pearl when I moved it it shone beautifully like a thousand mini different colored gems it was amazing. I gasped another light shone, this time the whole micro phone lit up and a voice came out of no where.

_"Sing golden princess, sing you know what to do." the voice said to me, I wasn't sure anymore but this was the weirdest thing thats ever happend to me I put the micro phone up to my face and listened to the melody and began to sing. _

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai..._

I was stunned, I knew the song! The melody kept going but I didn't finish it. _"Good job golden princess, a job well done." the voice said to me._ This time around it was a different voice...I had nothing to say the cave shifted, I thought I was going to be crushed but when I opened my eyes I notice that the rock the pendant had been on was just moving behind the rock there was a little space. I bent down and reached inside to pulled out two boxes one was golden and the other sliver, I placed my micro phone gently on the ground and opened the golden one first.

There was another light it blinded me for a second and then I look at the pendant in the box it was a solid gold pendant just like that one I was wearing, I opened the pedant to find a pearl like the one I had in my micro phone but solid gold like the pendant , I put down the other one and opened the sliver one, it was the same thing but sliver.

I knew I had to protect these and then I felt freezing again, I looked down at myself. I was wearing the clothes I came in with by the pendant was still around my neck I picked up the other two and stood up.

_"Listen miss golden princess of the sea, those pendant's are for you to protect, the golden one is yours and the sliver one belongs to another princess of the sea...you must find her and give her that pendant if you want to save the princesses and the sea world...the rainbow pendant has __special powers that you can't yet understand wear the golden one at all times and protect the other ones only you can do this..." the sweet voice said and cut off. _

At that moment I didn't know what I was getting into but I toke of the rainbow pendant off and put it in golden box and put the golden one on and tucked it into my shirt, I walked out of the cave. When I was out of the cave I looked around and I was suddenly in front of my house.

End Lucia's Pov xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Lucia's house.

Lucia opened the door to her house, covered in snow and Kaito walked out of the living room to her. "Where have you been your covered in snow." he asked brushing her shoulder off and helping her out of her coat. "I just went for a walk." She replied. "You were gone two hours...well I don't know how long you were gone before I got up." Kaito said looking at her red and freezing figure tremble.

"Sorry." was all she could say. "It's okay don't be sorry, I don't always have to know where you are and what your doing." he finished looking down at her still freezing. "You should really go put some new clothes on you look cold." he then turned around and walked back to the living room and sat down.

Lucia went upstairs and put some clothes on. "I don't know what I'm dealing with...but I have to protect these pendants." she mumbled and shoved the other two into her desk under all her stuff to hide them. And then she went back downstairs to Kaito.

"We have school tommorow don't we?" Lucia said sadly. "Yeah we do, sucks doesn't it." he said holding his arms open to hug her into his chest. "Yeah." she replied a little time had gone by, well it seemed like a little time.

"Lucia." Kaito said in a low voice, "Yes Kaito?" Lucia asked moving over to sit beside him and look at him. "I have to go, we have school tommorow." he said and looked at her in the eyes, her expression went sad. "Okay." she mumbled trying to be strong though she didn't want him to go.

"I'll see you tommorow." he said with a happy smile and got up, put his coat on and left out the front door. "He didn't even kiss me goodbye..." Lucia mumbled again.

"After all I went through today...the days already over and I still haven't remembered anything only learned when will I ever remember my full past..." Lucia's hushed voice become quieter as she spoke and then the door bell rang...

Next Chapter -----A friend that WILL explain!

Well now, I wonder who's at the door...bwhahahah :D have to find out in the next chapter R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R! -Jazzy xoxoxoxox


	25. A friend that WILL explain!

A friend that WILL explain! - Chapter 25

_And then the door bell rang... (Kinda sounds like a horror movie :D )_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucia got up to go to the door and open it, she was surprised to see that it wasn't who she thought it was..."Merleawe? right? your from my class?" Lucia asked her looking into her light purple eyes, they were stunning. "Yes my name is Merleawe and I am from your class." she anwsered plainly. "What do you need?" Lucia asked curiously.

"We need to talk...about the pendant's." she said simply. "You know about----" Lucia was cut off by a "Yes, please let me inside so we can dicuss this in private." she looked back and there were people walking down the street gawking. Lucia opened the door all the way to let Meer in.

Both girls sat on the couch looking at each other there eyes never leaving each others face, Lucia's face went snow pale. "There's no need to worry, I'm a princess as well, I've come to help you." she stated the fact. Lucia's eye brighten and she ran up stairs.

"These? Are they yours?" Lucia asked handing the boxes to her. She opened the sliver one slowly and then the golden one, she toke the sliver box and gave the other one back. "This one is yours." Meer said unhooking her pendant and putting it around her neck. "Why do I have two pendant's? and what are these princesses people keep talking about?" Lucia asked pulling her pendant from out of her shirt.

"These pendant's belong to mermaids, we are mermaid princesses." she said before she continued Lucia looked at Meer like she was going insane but she didn't know what to believe anymore she wiped the look off her face and listened carefully. "We are in-trusted as the guardians of the sea to protect these waters from evil and 'The bad mermaids.'" she finish and looked for a reaction which she had got.

"Bad mermaids?" Lucia asked. "Yes, it is said in the legend, the legend of a mermaid that when the protectors are summoned that some of the princesses will go against us thinking were the 'Bad mermaids' it's a very complicated story but it's all true, I was a red mermaid before I was summoned to be the sliver guardian mermaid and you were the pink mermaid princess and now holder of the rainbow pearl and the Golden Guardian." she finished and Lucia looked at her pendant.

"Something like this holds...so much power?" Lucia asked herself but Meer nodded for her. "That's a lot of power and I know that you can handle it and save us from the evil powers of the deep sea world...There used to be a evil sea demon called Gaito that threatened our waters...but he's gone now there's a bigger threat which is why the guardians have been summoned to save the sea once again, the new demon that is attacking his name is...a girl that is 100 times more powerful then any demon before her name is...Layla...her name may be pretty as well as her but shes the biggest threat yet and I think we have to work together Lucia...and find your memories what do you say?" Meer asked.

"I say it's a deal plus how am I going to know what to do if your not here to couch me." Lucia said happily and Merleawe's whole personality turned upside down. "Thank you thank you thank you Lucia! I knew I could count on you!" she said excited throwing her arms around Lucia and hugging her. "Best friends forever."

"Let's have a sleep over tonight and I can tell you about how each mermaid and gurdian gets there own speical prince to spend life with!" Meer smiled and Lucia was excited to hear this shealready had Kaito, but...she still would like to hear the story anyway.

Merleawe and Lucia went to her room and shut the door and they both sat on her bed and she started the story. "Every 20 years a new princess is born...longer if needed before a new princess is born, anyway every princess needs a prince of the sea to spend there life together and evatually make a new princess for the country's and gurdian's the princes are always disgused as humans and sometimes they don't even remember being a prince...thats what happens most of the time they don't remember who they are and they need their princess to find them and retreve there memories together. It is forbidin if your a mermaid guardian or princess to love anyone but your choosen prince and if you have a child with a human it becomes the new princess as soon as it's born...even though it's excepted it's agasint the rules and they use the human till the new princess is born." Meer then looked at me.

"I'm going to tell you something that I couldn't before, your mom is the queen of all the sea, aqua-sama she has the protect the sea with the mermaids from harm. She sinned by having you with a human who wasn't HER prince he was the worst of them all the worst prince the sea world had even seen and she refused to be with him and had you with a human, years past a your father was killed by a demon of the prince...the prince was found later and killed...anyway theirs 7 mermaids out of them 2 have to become guardians ...another 2 mermaids were born this time around me and you...I was a new breed of mermaid a red mermaid we soon made our own country and I was in-trusted guardian-ship of the sliver pearl...I was searching for the other mermaid...and I found you, I can scene other guardians and I found out you were the pink pearl princess before but that your mom...aqua-sama had sinned and your powers were taken from you for the new princess...but once the sea god has chosena mermaid to be a guardian even if their power is taken away we can't change fate your the guardian although I doubt the other princesses know this so I came to help you myself, without you we can't save the sea." Meer finished and she looked at me.

"Wow that's a lot of learn about myself in one day." Lucia said yawning. "Yeah, but one last thing...My brother that came to school with me is a prince...Toya...prince Toya." She said and turned to me. "Oh really are you HIS princess?" Lucia asked oddly... "No, but he's one of the ones that didn't forget there memories because were twins and were suck together threw everything...he couldn't forget how could he?" she asked me. "I'm not sure, but I hope we find the other princesses soon." Lucia said yawning again. "Yeah me to." she said and said goodnight and they both fell asleep.

Lucia's house next day, Lucia's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the sound of the door bell, I ran downstairs cause I knew who it was waiting for me at the door, I flung the door opened and gave Kaito and big hug just then Meer walked down sleeply falling on the stairs and Kaito caught her, I couldn't believe how fast he was.

"Be careful." he warned her and came back to my side leaving her to blush sitting on the staircase. 'What's with them their so lovey dovey...don't tell me her and the p-' her thought was cut off by Kaito. "You guys should get ready for school." he said and I nodded pulling Meer upstairs with me.

"Hey Lucia?" Merleawe called over at we well we were getting ready. "Yeah." I answered her. "What's your relationship with Kaito?" she asked. "He's my boyfriend why?" I asked back. "Oh no reason I was just thinking I didn't know much about you and you guys were awfully close." Meer finished. "Well yeah were going out." I finished getting the rest of my stuff all put together.

'Great their together...' Meer thought running downstairs to Kaito with Lucia. 'A guardian, my best friend and now my RIVAL?!?!?'

END Next chapter-------------- Invited, Hamasaki's birthday!


	26. Invited, Hamasaki's birthday!

Invited, Hamasaki's birthday! - Chapter 26

"We made it early?" Merleawe asked looking at the time in the classroom. "Yeah we did!" Lucia said happily. Kaito, Lucia and Meer all sat down together talking before class started. "Lucia?" Rina called. Lucia looked up to Rina and waved she waved back. "Remember my boyfriend? Hamasaki?" she asked looking at Lucia.

"Yeah I think I do, the guy with the bike and green hair right?" Lucia asked and Rina smiled. "Yeah him, today's his birthday and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" she asked holding out a invitation to the party. "Can I bring Meer?" Lucia asked. "Yeah, and Kaito can come as well." Rina finished handing us all invitations and walking away back to Hanon and them.

"I wonder if we have time to buy his anything?" asked Kaito. "We only got the invites today we didn't really have time to get him anything and the invites say almost right after school till 6:00..." Lucia said with a disappointed look on her face. "Yeah that's true." Kaito said. Merleawe looked at the invite and looked disappointed as well. "It's at the beach and it's still cold." Meer complained.

"That's true to it's going to be pretty cold outside." Lucia said sighing. "But I already said I was going to go." she finished. "Well I guess we'll meet after school." Meer said getting up and looking at the clock it was almost time for class to start. We all turned around and went to our sets and prepared for class.

Class went by pretty fast, it was already lunch we all went to get our food. "What are you getting for lunch?" Meer asked Lucia, she toke one look at the food and said "Nothing." Meer looked at her weirdly and she stepped out of the line letting everyone esle get their food. "Arent you hungry?" She asked. "No not really, I don't feel hungry at all." Lucia said sitting down with her friends. "Your going to be sorry later." Meer said. 'I wonder what she meant?' Lucia thought.

"Lucia you really should eat something you'll get sick if you don't." Kaito said worried but all Lucia did was say "I'll be fine don't worry". "Fine fine, I won't bother you anymore." Kaito said eating his food and so did Meer.

After school xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cause who likes going through every period?

"Hey Lucia over here!" Merleawe yelled, Lucia looked over to see her and Kaito already waiting for her by the gate. She ran up to them and waved. "So what are you going to wear to the party?" Meer asked Lucia. "I'm not sure, normal clothes is a good opption." she said running her fingers through her hair a few times. "Awh, thats no fun!" Meer complained.

"I guess not." Lucia said giggling a bit at Meer's childish reaction. "Hmmm." Kaito said letting go of Lucia's hand and stopped. "What's wrong Kaito?" Lucia asked waiting for a response. "I have something to do, I'll meet you at your house later...see you guys." Kaito said and ran off. "What's wrong with him?" Meer grumbled. "I'm not sure that's odd he usely doesn't leave so sudden." Lucia said watching his cross the street. "Maybe he has a secret girlfriend he has to get to." Meer joked and laughed. "That's not even funny." I tried to sound serious but I ended up also laughing Kaito a "secret girlfriend" no way!

At Lucia's house xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to find you something stunning to wear!" Meer yelled excitedly looking through Lucia's clothes...she has a lot of nice and cute and hot clothes but the point was it was winter...and it was a beach party! "You really don't have to do that, I'll just wear some random stuff!" Lucia said hoping that would stop her Best Friend from trying to set her up on a modeling career or something.

The door bell rang and Lucia made Merleawe go get it so it would stop her long enough for her to hide all her clothes under he bed or something. "It's Kaito." she yelled from downstairs. "Send him upstairs." Lucia yelled and by the time they were both upstairs Lucia had on the clothes that she was going to wear to the party on.

"Awh your no fun, you've already picked clothes without me and that wasn't what I had in mind!" Meer complained some more, 'I don't think I noticed till now but she complains a lot.' Lucia thought...'I don't think I've ever felt so mean in my whole life, till I met her' she thought some more. "What's wrong Lucia?" Meer asked. "Since your my best friend I can tell you the truth. Your anoying me."Lucia said and Kaito's mouth flew open and then he shut it quick. "I kinda figured, it's okay though I have to go to my house and get clothes I'll see you later." Meer said and brushed past Lucia.

"That was oddly mean of you." Kaito stated. "Yeah, well she was getting on my nerves." Lucia stated back. "I've never heard you say anything like that before, what happend to the cute, innocent cry's about everything Lucia?" Kaito asked. "She went on hoilday." Lucia said now in a bad mood. 'I'm confused, I don't know who I am, I'm living a whole different life style now doing something that may get me killed and I find out my mom didn't want me and my dad was killed...I'm stressed how am I suppose to feel?' Lucia thought to herself.

Meer came back about half an hour later dressed like she was going to the GALA, "That's a bit over dressed." Lucia said laughing. "I was hoping it would make you smile and forgive me for being annoying." Meer said laughing along to. "It worked I'm sorry." she said and they hugged. "Awh what a moment." Kaito said smirking pretending his fingers were a camera. "Jerk" Lucia mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked coming up behind her. "Oh nothing." she said and started walking faster down to the beach where the party was already started. Everyone was there. Rina, Hanon, Seria, Coco, Caren, Noel and Shelly...there were also a whole bunch of random people from the class and what looked like it was a crowd of boys that were Hamasaki's friends.

"Hey thanks for coming guys!" Rina said coming up and patting us on the back. "No problem." Lucia said and joined the party. It was a pretty cool party for something that was done at the beach, there were spot lights and pretty lights shinning everywhere the ocean was oddly calm and it was just dark enough to enjoy the music and lights together. Lucia and Meer were over at the drink table getting some drinks and Kaito was talking to some of Hamasaki's friends everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves but one girl.

"Hey little girl whats your name?" Lucia asked bending down to speak to her. "My name is Shelly." she said in a cute little voice. She looked familiar to Lucia but she couldn't put her finger on it. Lucia spent a good 15 minutes talking to her when there was a big wave and a CRASH!

Lucia turned and ran to Meer and we both ducked behind a beach house, both our pendant's started to glow, we knew what it was and what we had to do. Protect. "Sliver pearl voice!" "Golden pearl voice!" at that moment we both ran out and began to sing.

Hanon and Rina xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This melody..." Hanon said looking out from where she and Hanon hid. "New mermaids?" Rina asked and they both watched stunned.

Back with Meer and Lucia xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Lucia POV.

We finished the song and the demon disappeared, probably back to his master no doubt. We looked at each other and made a run for it no one could see us transform we both ducked behind another beach house and came out after. Everyone was partying again like nothing ever happened. "I don't think anyone saw us." I said to Meer she nodded.

The sky was still dark...I decided it was time to leave there was going to be a storm I knew it. "I'm going to go home, you know what I really don't feel well." I said to Meer and toke a dash for the stairs.

Kaito saw me leaving I was positive cause right after that he ran to Meer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Lucia going?" Kaito asked. "I don't know she said she felt sick and ran away." Meer anwsered he toke one look at the sky and also toke off.

"What's this a ditch Merleawe party?" she asked herself and wandered off to see the other girls on the beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back with Lucia...Lucia's Pov.

I got home and slammed the door as hard as I COULD I really didn't want to have to face a storm right now with everything going on right now why now? I ran upstairs and also slammed my door shut, I wanted to listen to music right now to drain out the thunder that I knew was coming but I couldn't find my mp3.

I heard it coming before it even did I shrieked, I heard the door open and shut again from downstairs but I didn't care who it was. I snuggled into my bed hard and my door opened I looked up to see my knight Kaito! "Lucia it's okay." he said and closed my door and sat on my bed with me the bang came again and I screamed frightened he held me in his arms but I didn't stop screaming I didn't stop crying...why was something so simple so frighteningfor me? He felt my pain he push me down and hugged me tightly against his body, I grabbed him tight. Somehow it wasn't close enough. He kissed me and every time the thunder hit I pressed more violently against him and his lips asking for more, I didn't want to be scared anymore...I wanted it to end.

I felt him pushing my mouth open and I didn't care every time the thunder hit my heart skipped a beat and it was throbbing asking for more comfort, I pushed myself over bored and began to cry. He just moved his lips over mine roughly, I enjoyed it, it was driving me crazy I wanted more. I began to push his jacket off and his mind clued back in to reality. He stopped and pushed me away roughly.

I looked at him terrified, pleading him to come back. "Lucia this is going way to far..." He started. I looked at him confused. "Let's take a break." he finished getting off the bed and wipping his mouth. He walked downstairs and I followed.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked him. "I think we should break up." he finished and walked out the door...how could he do this to me it was so unfair I felt a rip in my chest a rip that made me hold my chest in pain and fall down to my knees. "He doesn't want me." I mumbled tear streaming down my face.

I picked up the phone..."Hello...Zero?...I need you..." I started but couldn't finish I broke out into sobs and dropped the phone.

END Next chapter ---- Zero's comfort, Kaito's promise.

I know it was a kinda sad episode but trust me it get's quite intresting from here out... :) R&R -Jazzy xoxoxo


	27. Zero's comfort, Kaito's promise

Zero's comfort, Kaito's promise. - Chapter 27

_"What are you trying to say?" I asked him. "I think we should break up."_

_"Hello...Zero?...I need you..." I started but couldn't finish I broke out into sobs and dropped the phone._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Zero's Pov._

I was taking a shower and the phone rang. once, twice I'm not sure how many times before I actually answered but I had many voice mail. I grabbed a towel and flung it around my waist and I walked into my room I was dripping wet. I picked up my phone from my desk to listen to my voice mail but the phone rang again...whoever it was they needed me pretty bad. I answered, before I could even ask who it was a voice came..."Hello...Zero...?" it said I replied with a "Yeah" and waited for the voice to continue. "I need you..." I heard the voice say before a bang came along with a whole bunch of sobbing.

I knew who it was before I even checked the number, I knew this crying voice and whatever was wrong...had to be pretty bad. I shoved my way into a pair of lose jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed my jacket still dripping wet, without ever drying myself I ran out the door...out to see Lucia...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Lucia's house.

The door rang at Lucia's house minutes later, but Lucia didn't move she couldn't move, her knees were too shaky. The door finally opened it's self anyway it was raining, cold and storm like outside still. "Lucia?" Zero called walking inside. He heard sobs coming from the living room and walked in dragging water all over the floor from his boots. He bent down to see the face of the girl before him, her face was red and covered in tears still streaming endlessly down her face. "What's wrong Lucia?" Zero asked her face in his hands.

"Kaito..." she mumbled she couldn't finish, she broke out in to hard sobs again. "What did he 'do' to you Lucia." he said in an angry voice. "He left me..." she continued crying into his shoulder now her voice becoming a whisper. Zero looked at the girl in shock with a face that didn't look like he believed what he was hearing. "Kaito did?" he asked and Lucia nodded in his chest.

"Come here, get up." he said pulling the crying girl to her feet, her knees shaking. "Let's go to your room." he said gently and carried her in his arms upstairs well she tugged on his chest her eyes closed. He layed her in her bed, the storm had calmed down for now. "I'm just going to make a call." he whispered to Lucia and smiled walking away when she tugged on his shirt to stay. "Don't leave me too." she said in a hushed voice. "I promise I'll be back, I'm good for my promises." Zero said and tugged gently away from her and stepped out of the room to make a call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Call, Zero's Pov.

I was pretty mad, I didn't no if I could control myself...I flipped open my cell phone and dialed the number I knew all too well, Kaito. It rang once...No a few times but no one answered I got his voice mail...I didn't leave a message. I wanted to run out the door right now and find that jerk, he always had been a jerk sometimes in the past but not in a horrible way, not like what he did to Lucia. If she hadn't pleaded me to stay and wasn't in this bad of a state I would have ran off to find him and rip his head off but I kept my cool. There had to be a reason why and a good one at that...I could ask Lucia what had happened before he left her "alone" but I didn't want to make things worse than they already were, "alone" is a strong word for everyone even though it may not seem like much, it hurts inside.

I knew all to well the feeling of "alone" it was a horrible thing, I go crazy at the thought of being alone it's something that makes me fall apart inside, something I hated. I would spend as long as she needed me here with her, I loved her in so many ways just not the why Kaito loved her, I couldn't see anything breaking that bond...not at all I was in shock but I walked back into the room and sat down beside her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Lucia & Zero

"Zero your all wet." Lucia said reaching over and shaking her her letting bits of water fly onto the blanket beneath us. "I was having a shower and then came and it was also raining outside." Zero said taking his jacket off and throwing it on the floor beside the bed and hugging Lucia tight. "Thought you might need a hug." he said stroking her hair gently. "Your freezing Zero." Lucia said her eye pulling open.

"It's okay." Zero said still holding on, his clothes were soaked through and his skin ice cold and wet. "Here, come under." she said pulling the blankets over him. He was speachless, he looked at her didn't she like Kaito? "I don't want you to catch a cold...and you are staying with me tonight right?" she asked her eyes now on him again. "Yeah..." he said not knowing what to say.

"Just like a old time sleepover!" Lucia said trying to sound happy, Zero caught wind of that and tried to keep it on a happy subject. "Yeah a sleepover with a guy, don't think your mom would like that idea." Zero said laughing. "No I don't think so." she mumbled. She was getting hushed and quiet again but she was trying to be happy, It was clear enough for anyone to read. At least she was talking normal.

"Are you tired?" Zero asked. "Yeah I'm going to bed, promise you won't leave?" Lucia asked Zero. "Promise." he said and turned the other way in the bed and so did Lucia. 'This is wrong isn't this how me and Kaito would be...am I trying to fill the empty whole so soon am I really that weak?' Lucia thought to herself. 'But what about Kaito' promise the one where he said he'd never leave me..what a lie.' she continued thinking before she dozed off into her own land of sleep.

End ----- Next chapter 28 ----Help me forget!

I know short chapter but I have school tommorow R&R -Jazzy xxoxox


End file.
